


Tempest

by kalinebogard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Master/Slave, Romance, Slice of Life, aokaga - Freeform, bet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Aomine não suporta a ideia de ter sido derrotado. Seu desejo mais profundo é devolver a dor e a humilhação.E ele encontra um jeito...(AoKaga) - "Desafio de songfic - Fevereiro"





	1. Jogo de Honra

**Author's Note:**

> Dia 01  
> Pro dia nascer feliz (Barão Vermelho)  
> Uma cena de comédia

Era possível uma pessoa deixar de viver e não perceber isso? Talvez. Talvez quando a vida perde todas as cores, quando deixa de provocar alguma sensação e tudo se torna repetitivo, monótono e sem graça, é porque estagnamos e ficamos presos no mesmo lugar, dando voltas e voltas, fingindo que o que temos é o bastante.

Inércia, um corpo parado tende a permanecer parado até que uma força o tire de seu estado.

Uma força chamada Kagami Taiga.

oOo

Aomine não se lembrava de ter tantos sentimentos conflitantes em relação a mesma pessoa como quanto tinha por aquele jogador de Seirin. O único que conseguira tirá-lo do lugar de conforto em que se encontrava.

Acostumara-se tanto a estar sempre a frente dos demais que tentavam alcançá-lo inutilmente que, quando fora ultrapassado, todo o chão sumira de sob seus pés. Primeiro viera a incredulidade, depois a negação e por fim aquela raiva fria. Uma vontade de se vingar e fazer o outro pagar. Mas não de forma displicente...

Queria devolver a dor e humilhação mil vezes ampliadas!

O primeiro passo nesse sentido era oferecer um gostinho do que esperava Kagami Taiga na próxima competição. Descobrira que o rapaz treinava em uma quadra próxima ao Maji Burger, lugar onde acabava de chegar.

Era fim de tarde quando parou na entrada da quadra, a mochila displicente nos ombros, observando enquanto o rival quicava a bola contra do chão, de costas para si.

— Vai ficar parado olhando? Parece um psicopata! Ou perdeu algo por aqui? Perder coisas tem sido sua especialidade ultimamente, não é?

Aomine praguejou baixinho, mas não se deixou pegar. Acabou sorrindo torto ao ouvir a provocação.

— Não, não vou ficar parado aqui.

Kagami pegou a bola e voltou-se para encarar o recém-chegado.

— Quer levar outro chute no traseiro? — perguntou divertido.

— Eu não vou mais perder — Daiki foi respondendo enquanto entrava na quadra e deixava a mochila em um canto — E você sabe disso.

A frase confiante causou um efeito visível no jogador de Seirin. Ele pareceu se inflamar por uma aura de empolgação e desafio!

— Quer apostar? — Taiga perguntou.

Aomine franziu as sobrancelhas. Tinha vindo ali apenas para humilhar o rival, mas se ganhasse algo além disso, melhor ainda! Mas... o quê?

— E o que você tem que possa me interessar? — perguntou em dúvida. Observou rapidamente os tênis do outro, mas pareciam gastos demais para seu gosto.

— Sei lá — Kagami deu de ombros — O vencedor escolhe!

Então Aomine teve um insight e seus olhos se estreitaram de forma perigosa. O uniforme! Poderia vencer e exigir o uniforme de Kagami e deixá-lo em maus lençóis com os companheiros de time. Um ótimo jeito de começar sua vingança.

— Aceito. Com uma condição.

A exigência deixou Kagami desconfiado. Ele olhou por breves segundos para o outro, com um brilho estranho nos olhos de raro tom avermelhado.

— Que condição?

— Será um jogo de honra — Aomine falou com um sorriso frio.

— Jogo de honra? E que porra é essa?!

A interrogação surpreendeu Daiki. Ele olhou para Kagami de cima a baixo, o medindo. Não acreditava que alguém desconhecesse um jogo de honra! Como um ser humano assim fora capaz de vencê-lo nas quadras? Com certeza sua própria arrogância fora a grande culpada. “Eu sou o único que pode me vencer”. Verdade. Se tivesse continuado atento, se não negligenciasse o próprio talento jamais teria sido derrotado por aquele cara.

— Um jogo de honra é um jogo que tem peso maior — explicou falando devagar, como se Taiga fosse algum tipo de retardado — Significa que se você perder um jogo de honra, só recupera o que foi perdido se vencer o dobro mais um.

— O quê?!

— Vamos jogar um contra um. O primeiro que marcar uma cesta vence. Quem perder terá que vencer o dobro de jogos, mais um. Tem que vencer três jogos. Entendeu?

Kagami ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— Estou chocado! — ele disse muito sério. Diante da expressão confusa de Aomine, completou — Você sabe somar!

Isso irritou Aomine.

— Maldito. Vou esfregar sua cara no chão da quadra.

— Pode tentar. E por mim tudo bem. Vamos jogar essa besteira de jogo honrado, ou seja lá o nome dessa porra — provocou um pouco mais, feliz porque a postura de Aomine mudara completamente, assim como o clima. Nenhum dos dois jogaria de forma leviana! Ambos queriam a vitória.

Sem perder mais tempo, Daiki posicionou-se de forma defensiva, enquanto Taiga começava a quicar a bola. Os dois rapazes se analisando buscando brechas nas fraquezas já conhecidas e que, talvez, ainda não tivessem sido corrigidas.

Aomine reagiu rápido quando o outro tentou uma finta, obrigando-o a recuar para manter a posse de bola. Logo viu que isso o deixou irritado. Ótimo, ganhar fácil não teria tanta graça.

Cortou uma investida pela direita, ainda que Kagami tentasse proteger o lance com o próprio corpo. O contato físico foi incisivo, causando um conflito rápido. Taiga acabou recuando de novo, para continuar com a bola, prevendo um movimento de Daiki em sentido de roubar a bola.

O dia não estava ensolarado, mas muito abafado. Ondas de vapor subiam do chão da quadra, causando leve ondulações no ar. Kagami puxou a beirada da blusa e secou um pouco de suor que escorria pelo rosto. O outro rapaz apenas assistiu.

E foi por assistir com tanta atenção que percebeu a mudança nos olhos de iris vermelhas. Compreendeu que Kagami ia investir pra valer na próxima vez. O jogador de Seirin correu rápido, quicando a bola e saltou, para arremessar a bola. Porém não foi um dos seus saltos monstro. Isso irritou Daiki. Quem aquele maldito pensava que era para jogar tão displicente contra ele?! Saltou um segundo atrasado, ainda assim o suficiente para atrapalhar o arremesso. Taiga não teve opção a não ser desviar rapidamente para a esquerda e, em um sequência de movimento fluida, tentar arremessar outra vez.

Daiki roubou a bola. Kagami quase praguejou. Principalmente pela arrogância que distorceu o sorriso do outro! Era como se Aomine já comemorasse a vitória que não acontecera.

— Eu disse que ia esfregar sua cara na quadra, não disse? Então não fique jogando todo confiante.

— Falou o cara que perdeu na última vez... — riu, colocando-se em posição defensiva.

Daiki estreitou os olhos, furioso. Aquele cara era o único que realmente conseguia tira-los dos trilhos! Kagami parecia ter algo que o irritava naturalmente. Maldito idiota!

Sem rebater a provocação, Aomine começou a bater a bola, analisando a situação. Queria acabar com o jogo no próximo movimento. Não tinha sentido enrolar demais ou a vitória não seria tão saborosa.

Abandonou o basquete honesto, o corpo movendo-se flexível naquele jeito peculiar de basquete de rua. Ele avançou, veloz. Kagami reagiu a altura, cortando uma finta. Uma falsa finta. Aomine desviou para a direita e avançou muito veloz rumo a cesta. Não se aproximou, somente saltou, pronto para arremessar usando apenas a mão direita.

Kagami recuperou-se em milésimos de segundo. Saltou também, o braço esticado pronto para cortar o arremesso e impedir a pontuação. Arregalou os olhos quando, ainda no ar, Aomine trocou a bola para a mão esquerda e arremessou, finalmente. Não previra aquele movimento.

A bola descreveu um arco perfeito e entrou na cesta sem sequer esbarrar no aro!

Aomine aterrissou em pé, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, já saboreado a vitória. Kagami não teve tanta sorte e acabou caindo sentado no chão.

— Merda! — praguejou chateado. Mesmo que fosse apenas um contra um em uma quadra de bairro ele odiava perder! A sensação era ruim de qualquer jeito.

— Eu disse, não disse? — agora Aomine podia provocar sem piedade.

— Esse movimento foi novo!

O vencedor apenas deu de ombros. Não tinha paciência para lamentações, quem perdia não tinha direito de abrir a boca para reclamar.

Kagami respirou fundo e fez uma careta.

— Você venceu. O que vai querer?

Aomine sorriu predatório. Imaginava a cara do outro quando exigisse o uniforme. Ia reclamar? Relutar? Pedir que Aomine escolhesse outra coisa?!

Entreabriu os lábios para dizer qual era seu premio escolhido quando parou. Franziu as sobrancelhas finas, analisando seu rival, sentado no chão aos seus pés, vencido. Gostou da imagem. Quis vê-lo mais vezes assim, esmagado pelo peso da derrota. Humilhado. Só assim ele pagaria pela dor que Daiki sofrera na Winter Cup.

Sim. Aquele era o lugar de Kagami.

— Aa... — um sorrio cruel deixou a face de Aomine sombria, quase assustadora — Eu quero você.

Taiga não entendeu muito bem a exigência. Sua expressão confusa quase causou pena no outro. Quase. Aomine estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e com a ideia que acabara de ter para se preencher com qualquer sentimento que não fosse a auto-satisfação. A partir de agora todos os seus dias seriam felizes. Muito felizes!

— O quê?!

O sorriso de Daiki apenas aumentou, arrepiando o outro rapaz de um jeito bem desagradável.

— A partir de hoje, Kagami, você será meu escravo.


	2. Sem saída

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 02  
> Shiny happy people (R.E.M)

O sorriso de Daiki apenas aumentou, arrepiando o outro rapaz de um jeito bem desagradável.

— A partir de hoje, Kagami, você será meu escravo.

— O quê?!! — Taiga repetiu ficando em pé com um salto.

— A derrota te deixou surdo, baka? Eu disse que você é meu escravo. A partir de hoje tem que fazer tudo o que eu mandar.

— Ficou louco? Eu não aceito isso! Escolha outra coisa.

Aomine ficou sério.

— Não — estava adorando a expressão de desespero do garoto. Se pressionasse um pouco ele começaria a implorar? — Escravo.

— Pára com isso! — Taiga avançou e segurou na frente da blusa do rival, empurrando-o até que batesse as costas contra a grade de arame.

Daiki não pareceu surpreso. Esperava uma reação assim a qualquer momento. E não seria tão divertido se fosse diferente. A graça estava em ter aquele cara na palma da mão e quebrar sua pose. Esmagá-lo até que não sobrasse nada.

— Me refresque a memória. Quem sugeriu a aposta?

Kagami trincou os dentes e respondeu de mau modo.

— Eu.

— Aa... e quem decidiu qual seria o prêmio? — Daiki estava adorando provocar.

— Tsc. Eu — desviou os olhos avermelhados.

— Quem perdeu no um contra um?

— Eu! — Taiga acabou soltando-o com um empurrão violento — Mas pensei que você ia querer meu tênis ou algo assim, cacete!

O outro enfiou o dedinho na orelha e começou a coçá-la, numa pose displicente.

— Se queria perder o tênis devia ter deixado claro nas regras, baka. Eu ganhei e escolhi meu prêmio. Não seja um bebê chorão.

— AOMINE...

O referido cortou a reclamação erguendo a mão e dando dois tapinhas de leve no rosto de Kagami.

— Aomine sama. Trate seu dono com respeito.

O rapaz ficou lívido, como se todo o sangue de sua face tivesse desaparecido para, em seguida, voltar com força total, deixando-o vermelho de raiva. Afastou aquela mão ousada com um gesto brusco.

— Filho de uma puta. Quero revanche! Vou vencer você e...

— Tem que me vencer três vezes. É um jogo de honra, lembra?

— Vou vencer!

— Tudo bem. Terá a revanche, mas não hoje. Estou cansado e quero me divertir com sua cara por um tempo — foi em direção a mochila e a pegou, colocando em um ombro — Ah, me dá o seu número.

— O quê?

A pergunta fez Daiki franzir as sobrancelhas.

— Você é surdo ou retardado? Me dá o numero do seu telefone.

— Por quê?!

— Um escravo não pode questionar seu dono, baka. Quando vai aprender?

Kagami cerrou os punhos com força, tentando conter a vontade de encaixar um soco naquele nariz e acabar com a história de “dono” e “escravo”, talvez tirar um pouco de sangue. Se quebrasse um ou dois dentes na sorte consideraria um abono extra.

— Você divertiu-se bastante. A brincadeira acaba aqui.

— A brincadeira acaba quando eu disser, escravo. Você deu sua palavra, seja homem e honre a promessa.

Aquilo esfriou a raiva de Kagami. Ele geralmente cumpria suas promessas. Sabia que o outro usava seu caráter correto para manipulá-lo. Mas podia quebrar o acordo? Ele fizera a proposta do desafio, ele decidira que o vencedor tinha direito de exigir qualquer coisa. Ele perdera o jogo. Respirou fundo, resignando-se.

Aomine cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, vendo que o ruivo se dava por vencido. Sorriu largo, fora muito mais fácil do que esperara!

— Pega a porra do número — Taiga resmungou com um bico.

— Olha esses modos, escravo. Fale direito comigo.

— Fale direito o cace... — começou a reclamação, mas parou diante do olhar que recebeu — Pega o número.

Daiki balançou o dedo na frente de Kagami, repreendendo-o como se fosse uma criança.

— “Pega o número, Aomine sama”, é como você tem que falar — terminou a frase sorrindo largo, cheio de si.

O ruivo engoliu em seco, aborrecido.

— Não vou falar assim! Nunca! Nem nos seus sonhos, aho!!

Ao responder, Daiki abriu um sorriso tão cheio de dentes que atrairia propostas para estrelar um comercial de creme dental no horário nobre.

— Em primeiro lugar, meus sonhos não têm você, ou seriam pesadelos. Em segundo lugar, você sabe que eu to me divertindo muito com isso, não sabe? E enquanto não for um bom escravo não vou te dar uma revanche. Vai ser meu escravo pela vida inteira desse jeito...

Kagami pareceu entender o ponto. Quanto mais relutasse, mais Daiki o provocaria e esticaria a brincadeira. Talvez se perdesse a graça logo, ele o liberasse e o deixasse em paz. Abaixou a cabeça encobrindo o rosto com a franja. Apesar de tudo era uma brincadeira humilhante.

— PegaonúmeroAominesama... — sussurrou.

O outro ficou sério.

— Não entendi — e ele não estava debochando. Não compreendera mesmo aquele resmungo mau humorado.

Taiga rosnou alguma coisa antes de erguer a cabeça, com chamas avermelhadas no olhar e repetir em tom bem firme.

— Anote o número, Aomine sama — afinal de contas era um homem de palavra. Se tinha que pagar por seus erros, então faria de cabeça erguida. Por mais degradante que fosse. Colhia o que plantara, no fim das contas. Até que o outro lhe desse a revanche não fugiria do castigo.

A atitude pegou Daiki de surpresa. Foi impossível não ficar com um pouco de raiva, já que queria judiar mais. Enfim, pensaria em mil e uma formas de humilhar aquele ruivo e fazê-lo pagar. A festa estava longe de acabar.

— Muito bem, escravo — analisou atentamente o ruivo, graças a isso viu como a face ficava tensa. Mesmo que tentasse não se irritar, Kagami não conseguia. No fundo estava odiando a situação. Ótimo. Quebraria aquela máscara rapidamente — Agora que tenho o número do seu celular aguarde a próxima ordem. Entro em contato em breve. Seja um bom menino até lá.

Taiga sentiu um impulso quase irresistível de pegar a bola do chão e arremessar contra a nuca do garoto que se afastava com passos confiantes, ambas as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. Maldito!

Ao invés disso apenas chutou a bola com toda a sua força, contra a grade de arame. Não serviu para extravasar a raiva. Pelo contrário. Vida de merda.

oOo

Daiki caminhou tranquilamente pela rua. Desde que conhecera aquele ruivo a vida nunca mais fora a mesma. Jamais imaginara que pudesse se divertir tanto em uma vingança. As caras que Kagami fazia eram impagáveis! Tinha o ruivo na palma da mão, com o argumento de que homens de verdade precisam honrar a palavra dada.

Sim, o tinha bem preso na palma da mão, mas seu objetivo era esmagá-lo como esmagaria um verme com a sola do tênis. Sem piedade.

Agora tinha um pequeno probleminha. Agarrara a oportunidade de humilhar o rival, meio que no impulso do calor do momento. O plano surgira em sua mente praticamente do nada. Teria que pensar calmamente no que fazer. O que iria exigir para seu escravo? Os trabalhos da escola? Um bom começo.

Inocente demais.

Kagami merecia algum castigo muito pior! Dificultoso, ofensivo, degradante e... divertido para si, claro. Nada impossível ou que o fizesse mudar de idéia sobre cumprir a promessa. Pretendia piorar conforme o ruivo se acostumasse com a situação.

A resposta saltou diante de seus olhos, clara com a luz do dia. Um sorriso predatório iluminou sua face e atraiu olhares de alguns transeuntes, pois o rapaz irradiou uma aura de pura satisfação.

Sabia exatamente o que ia exigir.

Como era bom estar vivo!


	3. Sem paz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 03  
> Every breath you take (The Police)

— Que cara é essa, Kagami kun?

O rapaz olhou para o lado, sua atenção despertada pela pergunta inesperada.

— KUROKO! — assustou-se — De onde você veio?

— De lugar algum. Kagami kun me alcançou e começou a andar do meu lado.

—... — estava tão distraído que nem notara o colega. Fazia muito tempo que isso não acontecia. Quase esquecera a sensação.

— Parece que teve uma noite terrível.

Taiga respirou fundo e deixou os ombros caírem, vencido. A perspicácia de Kuroko era assustadora, mas não podia dar todo o crédito a ele, afinal qualquer pessoa veria em seu rosto que coisas ruins aconteceram.

— Tive um final de tarde terrível e uma noite pior.

— O que aconteceu? — Kuroko analisou o amigo.

Como Taiga iria responder aquela questão? Estavam chegando à sala de aula, junto com outros alunos. Não tinha tempo de contar em detalhes tudo o que se passara desde o fim do treino até aquela manhã. Preferiu a versão resumida.

— Acho que vendi minha alma pro diabo... — resmungou.

Kuroko olhou para ele, sem compreender a afirmação. Mas nada na expressão tranquila revelava sua confusão. E assim entraram na sala e seguiram para seus lugares.

A intenção de Taiga de dormir durante a aula não pôde se concretizar. Em intervalos de tempo irregulares, quando menos esperava, chegava uma mensagem em seu celular. E a ordem era de que respondesse imediatamente ou arcasse com as consequências.

Kagami passara a noite toda respondendo perguntas idiotas do tipo que lhe dava vergonha sequer lembrar-se. Mas uma dica do que seriam tais questões: todas as respostas eram “Aomine sama”. Argh.

Na hora do almoço conseguiu evitar companhia, refugiando-se no telhado. Mas paz? De que jeito? Aomine sama, ou melhor, Ahomine sama não parou com os SMS nem nesse momento. Só conseguiu isolar o problema na hora do treino. Basquete era a cura para todos os males. Dominava sua mente, alcançava sua essência.

Deu tudo de si, porque não sabia agir de outra forma, fosse durante uma final oficial ou em um treino do colégio.

Surpreendentemente, quando todos foram dispensados e Kagami pegou seu celular para ver a montanha de mensagens... não recebera nenhuma naquele período! Estaria o idiota treinando também? Talvez.

Antes de voltar para casa, passou pelo Maji Burger para afogar as magoas com comida. Apesar da ameaça de receber uma tarefa em breve, tudo o que vinha ao seu celular eram perguntinhas inofensivas, apesar de irritantes.

Mesmo sem fome pegou a quantidade de sempre de hambúrgueres e foi sentar-se em uma mesa vazia. Pegou o primeiro lanche e mordeu arrancando quase metade dele em uma única dentada.

— Vai se engasgar, Kagami kun.

E Taiga engasgou mesmo. De susto.

— Kuroko! — repreendeu dando soquinhos no peito, tentando desentalar a comida que descera errado. Ainda ia morrer daquele jeito — Oe! Por que não avisa quando chega?!

— Eu estava aqui primeiro — deu um gole no Milk Shake.

— Tsc.

— Kagami kun quer falar sobre o que está acontecendo?

Nesse momento Taiga sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. Sabia quem era antes de conferir a tela. Respondeu apenas clicando na sequência de kanjis gravada no corretor ortográfico e enviou, exasperado. Mais uma pergunta besta!

— Esse cara não vai me dar sossego — reclamou. Respirou fundo, tentando encher os pulmões com ar e alma com coragem, para começar a explicar sua enrascada — Eu perdi um jogo de honra. O problema é que tava rolando uma aposta...

— Quantos jogos têm a revanche?

— Ah, você conhece jogos de honra?

— Claro, Kagami kun. Todo mundo conhece: se perder, a revanche só estará completa quando vencer o dobro mais um.

Taiga ficou chocado. Aquilo só podia ser coisa de japonês mesmo. Nunca ouvira falar em nada meramente semelhante, quando morava nos Estados Unidos. De repente jogos de honra pareciam a nova onda do momento.

— Perdi uma na base do um contra um.

— Então não é tão ruim. Só precisa vencer três e pode pegar de volta o que perdeu na aposta.

— É... — segurou um hambúrguer e o mordeu. A pequena frase reticente atraiu a atenção de Tetsu, claro.

— Perdeu para quem? — ele perguntou apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas.

Taiga usara a mesma resposta para tantas perguntas durante as últimas horas que ela brotou em seus lábios automaticamente, sem que precisasse pensar muito. Foi natural e incontrolável. Espontâneo.

— Aomine sama.

Kuroko deu um longo gole no Milk Shake. A ficha caiu e Taiga compreendeu o que tinha dito. O rosto cobriu-se de vermelho e ele inclinou-se até bater a testa contra a mesa, sentindo-se perdido.

— Kagami kun perdeu o quê? — o garoto não questionou o uso do “sama” no nome do ex-colega de time, um gesto misericordioso devidamente apreciado pelo outro.

Taiga gemeu sofrido contra a mesa.

— Minha dignidade! Eu já te disse: vendi minha alma pro diabo — endireitou-se na cadeira e pegou outro lanche da pilha que diminuía rapidamente — Eu sugeri que o vencedor pudesse escolher como prêmio o que quisesse! Eu ia escolher o uniforme dele. Mas perdi na disputa e o desgraçado escolheu... escolheu... escolheu...

— Escolheu...?

— Que eu fosse escravo dele — revelou sentindo o rosto esquentar até as orelhas — Acredita nisso? E agora tenho que chamá-lo de “Aomine sama”! Se eu não tivesse dado a minha palavra...

— Entendi. Então Kagami kun precisa vencer três jogos consecutivos para conseguir a alforria?

Taiga engasgou com o hambúrguer de novo.

— CONSECUTIVOS?!! — farelos voaram de sua boca, impulsionados pelo susto.

— Sim. Aomine kun não te explicou essa regra?

A resposta de Kagami foi inclinar-se e bater a testa contra a mesa uma segunda vez. Teria que se matar de treinar para vencer o outro três vezes consecutivas. Sua liberdade custaria caro! Bem feito, para aprender a lição.

E que lição.

— Não. Ele não explicou — resmungou contra a mesa — E você está achando isso tudo normal?!

— Kagami kun só perdeu um jogo que não conhecia as regras. Apostar no escuro é uma atitude arriscada. Nada mais.

— Kuroko... — não sabia se a tranquilidade do outro era uma benção ou não.

— Eu nunca fui amigo de um escravo.

— OE! KUROKO! — ergueu-se rapidamente. Uma veia saltou em sua testa, denunciando a raiva — Isso não tem graça!

— Não fiz piada, Kagami kun.

O celular vibrou no bolso de sua calça. Era Aomine de novo, com outra pergunta. Já tinha respondido aquela umas quinhentas vezes.

— “Quem é o melhor jogador do Japão?” — Taiga perguntou em falsete, irritado — Meu rabo!

Apesar da resposta mal humorada, na hora de digitar usou os Kanjis corretos para “Aomine sama”, claro. Pegou o último lanche da bandeja e descontou toda sua fúria em uma mordida enorme.

— Esse filho da puta passou a noite inteira me torrando a paciência com mensagens assim — lamentou-se de boca cheia — Mas aposto... aposto não. Não quero saber de apostas tão cedo! Aomine não vai ficar feliz só em me humilhar com mensagens de celular. Ele vai pensar em algo bem sádico. Talvez contra a lei!

— Aomine kun não é assim tão mau. Não se preocupe que nenhum de seus órgãos será vendido no mercado negro, Kagami kun. Perder deixou uma marca profunda, mas logo ele segue em frente.

— E eu pago o pato por que ele não tem maturidade? Ta fácil assim!

— Não — Tetsuya finalizou o Milk Shake — Kagami kun paga o pato por apostar sem conhecer as regras e estabelecer limites claros.

A resposta objetiva e sem floreios foi um tapa de leve que quebrou a raiva de Taiga. Kuroko tinha razão, como sempre. Aquele jeito racional e analítico podia ser meio irritante às vezes, todavia não alterava a realidade. Kagami era o grande culpado por estar na complicada situação.

Uma terceira mensagem chegou durante a conversa. Kagami preparou-se para responder automaticamente, mas teve uma surpresa ruim. O texto não trazia nenhuma questão. Era um endereço simples, uma data e um horário. Estava sendo convocado para ir em algum lugar no dia seguinte, logo após o treino do colégio.

Cada pelinho de seu corpo se arrepiou, quando um frio desagradável percorreu seu corpo de cima a baixo.

Que merda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo enrolação por dois motivos: 01- Acho que me saio melhor com o POV do Kagami do que do Aomine sama, wait xD e 02- Para combinar com a música do desafio, né?
> 
> Desculpas, sempre desculpas. A verdade é que eu não sabia como começar os castigos! Mas agora eu sei! Huahsuashaushauahsua
> 
> Importante: desvinculei os dois desafios. Vou focar apenas nos 28 dias musicais. Infelizmente o 15/30 será abandonado.
> 
> Mas... entrei em um grupo do face que tem o desafio dos 15Brigadeiros. Estou pensando seriamente em entrar nesse em março. Só não tenho certeza ainda. Enfim...
> 
> Até amanhã!


	4. Você quer um uniforme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 04  
> Listen to your heart (Roxette)

Kagami olhou para a tela do celular, confirmando o endereço. Analisou a placa na esquina da rua. Admirou a casa a sua frente. Sim, estava no lugar correto. Um excelente bairro, com casas muito bonitas, fora dos padrões usuais. Pouco podia ver atrás do muro alto, apenas deduzia se tratar de uma residência grande.

Estava já há alguns bons minutos, reunindo coragem para tocar a campainha e encarar seu destino desconhecido. O que Aomine queria chamando-o ali? Provavelmente para fazer algum trabalho de escola ou atividade extra-classe que exigisse esforço mental. Respirou fundo, enchendo-se de coragem, preparando-se para receber outro pontapé da vida.

Apertou a campainha e esperou. Apenas no quarto (e muito longo) toque foi atendido. A essa altura já estava irritadíssimo e pensando em mandar tudo as favas e ir embora, mas o portão foi aberto e ele deu de cara com Aomine, que parecia ter acabado de acordar. Ele vestia uma calça de moletom preta e uma camisa cinza escura. Feliz demais para o gosto de Kagami, com um sorriso de quem se identifica com a vida sacana.

— Está atrasado, escravo.

— Ee?! — Kagami arrepiou-se inteirinho — Faz meia hora que eu to tocando a campainha! Você é surdo?

A resposta do outro foi afastar-se e dar passagem para que Taiga entrasse na casa.

O ruivo gelou e engoliu em seco. Por um breve instante pensou (pela milésima vez) em mandar o outro se foder e desistir daquela história. Mas não o fez. Não fugiria a seu destino, por mais lições escolares que tivesse que resolver.

Atravessou o portão como um condenado sobe no patíbulo rumo à morte certa. A casa era mesmo uma construção bonita, grande. Diferente dos padrões japoneses, com um toque ocidental inegável. Parecia arejada e bem agradável. Totalmente o oposto de uma das pessoas que ali residia!

Caminhou atrás de Daiki analisando disfarçadamente o pequeno gramado que separava o muro da entrada principal, embelezado por jardins bem cuidados. Estava surpreso, não negava. Pelo que conhecia da personalidade de Aomine não espera encontrar nada no estilo. Talvez uma cabana de madeira, perdida em um pântano escuro, onde a luz do sol nunca alcança. Talvez cercada por árvores podres e envelhecidas. Quem sabe tivesse um crocodilo de estimação e fosse filho de uma bruxa. E desde quando tinha imaginação tão fértil?! Afastou os pensamentos infantis para longe de si.

— Não vai dizer o que você quer? — Kagami não resistiu ao suspense, perguntando enquanto tirava os tênis no genkan. Havia um surippa extra, que imaginou fosse pra si — Não tenho bola de cristal.

— Vou te mostrar, que saco — caminhou em direção ao segundo andar, obrigando Taiga a segui-lo até uma porta fechada, onde havia um cartaz de “Perigo Radioativo” colado na madeira — Esse é o meu quarto. Foi a desocupada da minha mãe que pregou isso...

O outro franziu as sobrancelhas estranhando tudo. Apenas ao entrar no aposento viu a real dimensão do problema. Seu queixo caiu, quicou no chão e voltou ao lugar.

Era um quarto grande e arejado, com portas de vidro dando para uma sacada e clareando tudo ao redor. Os móveis eram todos ocidentais e combinavam com as cortinas escuras. Um conjunto muito agradável.

Mas tão bagunçado, tão bagunçado, que Kagami deu um passo para trás, com medo de continuar em frente e não achar o caminho de volta.

— Esse é o seu quarto??! — perguntou horrorizado.

Aomine foi até a cama e se jogou de costas, depois empurrou algumas roupas com o pé até que caíssem no chão junto a uma pequena pilha.

— Minha mãe me deu um ultimato. Quando ela fala naquele tom... — fez uma careta — Essa é sua primeira ordem.

— EE?!! Você quer que eu limpe esse chiqueiro?!!

— Chiqueiro?! — Aomine sentou-se na cama — Chiqueiro é o buraco em que você foi parido. Meu quarto é apenas... organizado com estilo pessoal.

— Organizado com... — Kagami riu — Fica com essas justificativas fracas e sua bagunça que eu to indo embora.

— Só vai embora quando terminar, escravo.

Taiga rosnou algo e fechou as mãos em punho.

— Quero minha revanche agora!

— Não — apontou um canto do quarto, onde se via uma vassoura — Agora só vai conseguir aquilo. Quanto antes começar melhor pra você. Não que eu me importe.

— Mas...

— Damare. “Não vou fazer”, “não quero”, “não, não, não”... to de saco cheio disso. Você perdeu, Kagami. Não tem direito de reclamar. É meu escravo e vai fazer o que eu mando. Entendeu?

O outro trincou os dentes, engolindo a raiva que desceu por sua garganta com dificuldade. Foi doloroso até de respirar.

— Entendeu? Não ouvi sua resposta — Daiki insistiu.

— Entendi — praticamente cuspiu a palavrinha.

— Não foi assim que te ensinei a responder. Vou perguntar de novo. Entendeu sua situação, escravo?

Taiga o encarou com rancor e chamas iluminando os olhos avermelhados.

— Entendi, Aomine sama!

— Melhorou um pouco — o dispensou com um gesto de mão — O que está esperando? Um uniforme? Ganhar roupinha maid? O quarto não vai se limpar sozinho.

A resposta de Kagami foi tirar a mochila do ombro e praticamente jogá-la no chão com raiva. Depois saltou pela bagunça até alcançar a vassoura e pegá-la. A primeira coisa que passou por sua mente foi uma tentaçãozinha linda de enfiar aquele cabo no traseiro do outro garoto até que saísse por seu nariz. Mas o bom senso venceu a tentação. Em todos os sentidos.

Largou a vassoura e analisou a confusão de coisas espalhadas pelo chão. Teria que começar a recolher a roupa suja antes de mais nada, do piso, da cadeira, da escrivaninha. Respirou fundo e começou sua árdua tarefa.

Aomine assistiu, satisfeito, por alguns minutos. Então enfiou a mão no vão entre o colchão e o estrado da cama e pescou uma revista suspeita. Recostou-se nos travesseiros e distraiu-se com as fotos de mulheres nuas.

— Ei, aho, onde eu coloco essa roupa suja? — quando encheu uma braçada veio a dúvida sobre o que fazer. Esperou resposta e nada — Ei, Aomine?

O garoto ignorou ambos os chamados. Kagami girou os olhos clamando um mínimo de paciência. Sua dignidade estava indo pelo ralo em quantidades astronômicas.

— Onde coloco essa roupa, Aomine sama?

— Tem um cesto no banheiro, escravo. Segunda porta logo ao lado da escada.

Taiga lançou adagas no olhar em direção ao outro, esperançoso de que sua ira furasse a revista pornô e o acertasse bem no coração. Seria lindo assisti-lo agonizar até morrer.

Como isso não aconteceu e a fúria não foi o bastante para atravessar os peitões da modelo de capa; a alternativa foi continuar a faxina. Precisou de suas viagens para recolher todas as peças sujas. Mas a aparência geral do quarto ficou bem melhor! O próximo passo focou as bugigangas esparramadas pelo chão: livros, cadernos, CDs de musica, BR de filmes e jogos. Alguns mangás aleatórios.

Conforme os objetos iam parando em seus devidos lugares (ou nos lugares que Kagami achava que deviam ficar) acabou descobrindo um tablet, um aparelho de celular velho, figurinhas da temporada de basquete do ano passado, importadas dos Estados Unidos. Debaixo da cama encontrou um violão!

— Ei, você toca?

Aomine espiou por trás da revista. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não... eu penduro isso como decoração — apontou um suporte na parede que Taiga não tinha notado — E fico admirando todas as noites antes de dormir. Claro que eu toco, baka.

Kagami franziu as sobrancelhas, vendo em sua mente, uma cena em que usava aquilo como uma raquete de tênis e quebrava o instrumento na cabeça daquele idiota. Mas a imagem não deixou de ser mental, no fim das contas.

— Aposto que toca mal... — provocou.

— Aposta, é? Escravo.

Kagami não respondeu, sentindo um suorzinho escorrer por sua testa. Foi colocar o violão no lugar dele e continuar sua tarefa. Já não tinha mais nada pelo chão. Praticamente não havia poeira nos móveis nem no piso! Com certeza toda a roupa suja funcionara como uma barreira e acabara protegendo do pó. A primeira vista a desordem assustava, mas dando um jeito via-se que não estava tão ruim. O passo seguinte foi pegar uns lenços de papel do chão que, aparentemente, caíram do cestinho abarrotado com bolas de papel, ao lado da escrivaninha.

— Nem pra esvaziar isso você presta — Taiga resmungou pegando a pequena lixeira e os papeis do chão.

— Ah, tenho pena de jogar fora — Daiki respondeu distraído, virando uma página da revista.

O ruivo não entendeu. Como assim pena de jogar lixo fora? Eram apenas lenços usados, para que se apegar?

— Por quê? — perguntou curioso com os motivos do outro.

— Hum... são milhões de Aominezinhos que deram a vida pela minha diversão. Eles merecem um pouco de respeito, não acha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente... esse Aomine... o quê? Eu também tenho que te chamar de Aomine sama? Teu rabo que tenho. Aff. Egos inflados por aqui, hum?
> 
> Mas não reclamo de me chamarem de Kaline sama! XD Haushaushaushausua
> 
> Well, to apanhando tanto desse Aomine. Ele me samba na cara com essa personalidade, poxa :/ Enfim...
> 
> Até amanhã.


	5. Quanta inocência!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 05  
> Beautiful day (U2)

O ruivo não entendeu. Como assim pena de jogar lixo fora? Eram apenas lenços usados, para que se apegar?

— Por quê? — perguntou curioso com os motivos do outro.

— Hum... são milhões de Aominezinhos que deram a vida pela minha diversão. Eles merecem um pouco de respeito, não acha?

Kagami olhou para o papel em sua mão. Olhou para o sorriso sacana de Aomine. Olhou para o papel em sua mão. Olhou para o sorriso sacana de Aomine. Então uma careta épica contorceu seu rosto, enquanto ele soltava o lencinho e o cesto de lixo no chão.

— CARALHO, AOMINE! Isso é nojento!! — começou a esfregar as mãos contra a roupa, desesperado — Você é doente?!!

Daiki não agüentou. Afundou-se no colchão e riu, sem desviar os olhos do outro, com medo de perder o surto.

— Preciso de álcool para desinfetar minhas mãos!

— A cara que você fez... — ele disse entre risos — Nunca vou esquecer.

— Maldito! — Kagami deu um passo a frente fechando as mãos em punho. Estava furioso e queria descontar em algo. Ou alguém!

— Espera, Bakagami! Espera — Aomine respirou fundo tentando parar de rir — É claro que eu não limpei minha porra aí, né?

— ...

— Não acredito que caiu nessa! — riu mais um pouco — Quanta inocência!

— Não tem graça, animal.

— Tem sim! Muita graça, escravo — voltou a rir.

Taiga sentiu vontade de chutar a parede, só para resistir ao desejo de chutar a cara do outro. Odiou a brincadeira.

— Teu rabo que teve! Pare de rir!

— Olha a educação, escravo. Meu rabo é muito sério! E não me dê ordens — foi recuperando o fôlego aos poucos — Continue seu trabalho.

— Eu não vou pegar isso — apontou os lenços de papel que haviam se espalhado pelo chão — Usou eles pra que?!

— Pra nada suspeito — Daiki cruzou as mãos embaixo da cabeça. Quase voltou a rir, diante do olhar desconfiado que recebeu — É só ranho.

Tivera um resfriado no mês passado e gastara quase duas caixas assoando o nariz. A preguiça o impedira de jogar aquilo fora. Ainda bem! Se divertira um bocado à custa do ruivo, graças a eles.

Kagami praguejou baixo, nem um pouco animado a pegar qualquer coisa suja com fluídos corporais de Daiki. Se pudesse, sendo bem sincero, faria o engraçadinho engolir todos de uma vez até que engasgasse e morresse sufocado, vítima do próprio ranho ressecado!

Mal humorado, pegou a vassoura e começou a varrer os lenços de papel para a lixeira caída no chão.

— Não fica com raivinha, baka — Aomine provocou — A culpa é sua por acreditar no que eu disse.

— Do jeito que você é retardado... — resmungou terminando a tarefa. Queria mais do que tudo ir embora logo daquele lugar. Principalmente porque não passara no Maji Burger e não comera nada desde que saíra do treino.

Como se ecoasse tais pensamentos sua barriga roncou, deixando-o um tanto sem graça.

— Ee, ta com fome, escravo?

A resposta brotou em sua boca sem que pudesse impedir.

— Não. Eu gosto de conversar com meu estomago de vez em quando. Somos grandes amigos, aho.

Daiki ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Não se ofendeu, pelo contrário.

— Alguém está querendo lavar o banheiro também... — insinuou maldoso.

— Não! — Taiga tratou de rebater — Digo, sim. Estou com fome, Aomine sama.

Que dia maravilhoso. Se Daiki tivesse um letreiro luminoso na testa, era justamente isso que estaria piscando em luzes néon. Fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto! Sentou-se na cama.

— Vou ver se tem algo para alimentar um escravo.

— Não precisa se incomodar — Taiga tentou usar a fome como desculpa para escapar dali — To indo embora.

Claro que não colou. Aomine não o deixaria sair tão fácil da brincadeira.

— Não vai não. Só vai quando eu deixar — ficou em pé jogando a revista sobre o colchão. Até se esquecera dela nos últimos minutos. Espreguiçou o corpo, esticando-se todo. Acabou com uma expressão pensativa no rosto — Acho que tem ração pra cachorro em algum lugar da casa.

Kagami ficou cinza. Aquele idiota ia obrigá-lo a comer ração para cachorro?! Ah, não! Tudo nessa vida tinha um limite.

Mas o outro riu gostoso.

— Sua cara, baka! Você acredita mesmo em tudo o que eu digo! Como é inocente — debochou saindo do quarto — Nem temos cães em casa.

Kagami jogou a vassoura no chão, furioso. Agarrou a alça da mochila e seguiu o dono da casa. Na mente, várias cenas passavam como um filme. Mil formas de acertar uma voadora na nuca de Daiki e derrubá-lo pela escada.

Foram até a cozinha, um estilo que poucas vezes vira em residências japonesas, provando que os pais de Aomine apreciavam a influência ocidental. O resultado final era interessante, duas culturas tão diferentes em harmonia, tornando o dia a dia mais prático.

— Senta aí — indicou a ilha de mármore — Vou ver o que tem pra comer.

Kagami obedeceu, largando a mochila no chão, ao lado da banquetinha. Cruzou os braços sobre o tampo rajado e observou enquanto Daiki fuçava na geladeira.

— Você ta sozinho em casa? — perguntou uma coisa que o intrigava desde que chegara ali. Ainda que ficasse o tempo todo no quarto do garoto, não vira sinal de mais ninguém além deles.

— Hn — respondeu sem entrar em detalhes e o assunto morreu. Achou alguns onigiris que dariam para enganar o estomago — Chá verde ou café gelado?

— Chá verde.

Após empurrar os bolinhos de arroz e a bebida para o ruivo, sentou-se em uma banquetinha também, assistindo enquanto ele se servia.

— Bom — Kagami teve que admitir após dar a primeira mordida. E não era por estar faminto, mas aqueles onigiris estavam mesmo saborosos.

— Minha mãe cozinha bem — Daiki disse com desinteresse, olhando distraído alguns grãos de arroz grudados na bochecha de Taiga — Aquela mulher só não tem tempo pra arrumar meu quarto.

— Toma vergonha na cara, aho — Kagami resmungou de boca cheia — Você já é bem grandinho pra limpar suas coisas. Minha casa inteira é mais limpa do que seu quarto.

Daiki lançou um olhar agudo na direção do outro. Não entendeu porque ele dizia aquilo como se fosse um grande feito. Se a casa permanecia tão limpa parte do crédito era da mãe de Kagami, não dele.

— Por que ta se vangloriando disso?

Taiga pegou outro bolinho do prato.

— Porque eu moro sozinho e sou responsável pela limpeza inteira. E consigo dar conta muito bem, não sou folgado como você, que nem o quarto arruma. Prefere dormir num chiqueiro...

Aomine estreitou os olhos com desconfiança. Ignorou a última ofensa, interessando-se (muito) em uma parte específica da revelação.

— Você mora sozinho em uma casa?

— Apartamento — corrigiu e deu um grande gole no chá.

Então Daiki sorriu torto, arrepiando Kagami de um jeito desagradável, que ele já estava se acostumando desde que aquela confusão se iniciara.

— Então eu tenho um apartamento?

O ruivo engasgou com o bolinho.

— O quê?!! — deu soquinhos no peito para desengasgar.

— Você é meu escravo, Bakagami. O que é seu é meu — explicou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Taiga ficou sem reação — Me passa o endereço. Amanhã depois do treino eu vou pra lá. Se prepare.

Previsões de um futuro terrível vieram a mente do ruivo. E ele perdeu a fome por completo, de repente foi como se mastigasse um pedaço de pedra ao invés de arroz. A vida bem que podia lhe dar tempo, não?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, o Aomine não tá valendo mais nada no fandom, coitado... Enganou o Kagami e os leitores com aquela história dos lenços, hauhsuahsahsa. Vou chamar os leitores dessa fanfic de Kagamizinhos :3
> 
> Cinco dias e eu to começando a ficar sem ideias. Acho que 28 dias de zoação vai ser muita coisa! Ou o Kagami mata o Aomine antes ou morre do coração. Hehehe.
> 
> Até amanhã.


	6. Calmaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 06  
> Viva la Vida (Coldplay)

— Teve outra noite de mensagens de texto, Kagami kun?

Taiga olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado, Kuroko, caminhando pelo corredor do colégio. Estava tão cansado que nem teve forças para pular de susto.

— Aquele maldito não vai parar enquanto não sugar minha alma — resmungou.

— E como foi ontem?

— Ruim. Não tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido, mas Aomine se divertiu um bocado às minhas custas. E hoje ele vai lá em casa.

Kuroko não disse nada, tinham chegado à sala de aula.

Taiga conseguiu dormir a maior parte do tempo, mesmo com o professor dando uma bronca e tentando acordá-lo e o celular vibrando no bolso em intervalos intermitentes. Quando acordou, sentia-se recuperado quase totalmente. E conseguira uma roda de baba manchando as folhas do caderno...

Não fugiu de companhia na hora do almoço, dividindo uma mesa com Kuroko.

— Olha, tem quinze mensagens no meu celular. O que eu faço? — foi lendo uma por uma, desanimado.

— Diga a verdade, Kagami kun.

O ruivo lançou um olhar indeciso para o outro, analisando sua expressão, ou melhor, a falta de. Dizer a verdade? Não parecia a melhor das idéias.

— Vou dizer que esqueci o celular em casa — teve um insight pensando na solução que parecia perfeita. Só parecia, obviamente e um olhar agudo de Kuroko o fez dar um tapa na testa — Não posso usar essa desculpa! Acabou a bateria? Não. Fui preso e me liberaram sob fiança na hora do almoço...?

— A verdade, Kagami kun. Diga sempre a verdade. Você já está enrolado até o pescoço, não precisa piorar a situação inventando coisas.

— Tsc — emburrado acabou obedecendo. Kuroko estava certo, precisava admitir. Digitou rapidamente explicando em poucas palavras que dormira a manhã inteira e enviou. Esperou pelo pior.

Só então se concentrou no almoço que trouxera de casa. Ainda cozinhava pratos ocidentais, pois apanhava das receitas japonesas. E sentia certa dificuldade em acostumar-se ao sabor peculiar. Ainda tinha muito da América em si.

— Assim é melhor, Kagami kun.

— Ta bom, já entendi. Só espero que não seja mais munição pra ele me encher o saco depois. Basta ontem que ele me fez arrumar o quarto dele.

— Arrumar o quarto?

— Hn. Parecia a Faixa de Gaza de tão bagunçado. Só faltou achar uma mina terrestre embaixo das pilhas de roupa — enfiou uma porção de comida na boca e mastigou dando a impressão de que mastigava certo alguém — Limpei tudo com o cretino zoando a minha cara! E ele ainda ameaçou me obrigar a lavar o banheiro!

— Pode encarar isso como um jeito de se tornar uma pessoa melhor. É uma provação.

— Não quero me tornar uma pessoa melhor! Quero esfregar a cara dele na parede até esfarelar aquele narigão e ele ficar parecendo o Voldemort de Harry Potter!

Kuroko fechou o bento que terminara de comer e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa.

— Violência nunca é a resposta, Kagami kun.

O ruivo rosnou incompreensível, de boca cheia. Claro que não ia fazer uma coisa dessas! Principalmente por estar preso por um acordo de honra. Dera sua palavra e cumpriria até o fim. Sentia-se preso em uma armadilha. Parecia besteira nos dias de hoje, mas Taiga sempre protegia suas promessas.

— Pelo menos Aomine estava sozinho em casa, não passei vergonha na frente de ninguém.

— Aa, os pais de Aomine kun são muito ocupados.

— Hn? — ficou curioso — Eles trabalham com o quê?

— O pai de Aomine kun trabalha com o governo...

— Funcionário público?

— Não. Uma firma de consultoria. Foram muito úteis com um plano de restauração após o tsunami de 2011.

Kagami terminou de comer e afastou o bento de si.

— Lembro das notícias. Foi uma grande tragédia.

— Hn. Graças à empresa de Aomine san a recuperação foi mais rápida e eficiente.

O ruivo pareceu devidamente impressionado. Nunca ia imaginar uma coisa dessas, alguém assim responsável parecia saído de um filme.

— E a mãe dele?

— Faz trabalho voluntário em uma colônia gaijin. Ensina japonês para mulheres e crianças recém chegadas ao país.

Taiga balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro fazendo uma careta.

— Impossível — cruzou os braços em um “x” — De jeito nenhum duas pessoas assim iam parir uma tranqueira que nem o Aomine. Ele deve ter sido trocado na maternidade ou é um alienígena ou alguém o abandonou em um cesto na porta da casa...

— Ele não é tão ruim, Kagami kun. Até as rosas tem espinhos.

Por um segundo o ruivo analisou a expressão séria de Kuroko, antes de explodir em uma risada escandalosa.

— Não fode, Kuroko. Quer dizer que o Aomine é o quê? Uma flor desabrochando?!! Só se for uma planta carnívora ou um cacto! — e riu mais uma vez.

Kuroko nada disse, apenas fazendo uma nota mental para tomar cuidado com a linguagem figurada que usava ao falar com Kagami dali pra frente.

oOo

O treino de basquete foi anormalmente exaustivo. Riko resolveu triplicar os exercícios para surpresa dos garotos, que não viram opção a não ser obedecer. Ela estava agindo muito misteriosa, como se tivesse uma carta na manga, mas não quisesse revelar ainda.

Quase saltitava. Quase...

Quando foram dispensados, Kagami sentia dor em partes do corpo que nem sabia que podiam doer! Arrastou-se para o vestiário tão devagar que uma tartaruga ia rir de sua cara e fazer o trajeto dançando ParaPara. E ainda chegaria na frente...

Mas assim que recebeu as primeiras gotas mornas de água no corpo seu humor melhorou ao infinito. Um pouco do cansaço foi lavado e o animo retornou. Até lembrar-se do que teria que enfrentar no final do dia. Aomine que, alias, não enviara nenhuma mensagem desde que informara que dormira a manhã toda.

De Seirin arrastou-se para o Maji Burger. Encomendou mais do que a quantia usual de hambúrguer e pediu para viagem. Ia levá-los para comer em casa, já que receberia uma visita domiciliar do Capeta.

Como Aomine tivera o mínimo de preocupação em lhe oferecer algo pra comer sentia-se na obrigação de retribuir o gesto e empanturrá-lo de sanduíches. No fundo guardava a esperança de que o rapaz não demorasse muito, apenas desse uma olhada no lugar e desaparecesse de seu dia. De sua vida. Do universo, de preferência.

Um pensamento que o deixava mais aliviado era o óbvio: se estivessem em seu (lar-doce-lar) apartamento, não seria obrigado a limpar nada, nem pegar lenços sujos ou ameaçado com ração pra cachorro. Seria seguro. Ali ele era o macho alpha e urinava nos móveis. Okay, ele não urinava nos móveis, claro. Nem tinha muita certeza de ser tão alpha assim com a maldita história de “dono” e “escravo” e... e... e... acenou mentalmente para toda a segurança que sentira até então e estava indo embora, abandonando-o sem misericórdia.

Rapidamente chegou ao prédio em que morava e subiu para seu andar. Estava tudo devidamente arrumado, imaculado, como sempre. Guardou os hambúrgueres e verificou se tinha algo pra beber na geladeira. Só refrigerante. Ainda não se acostumara aos chás e bebidas japonesas. Não que não gostasse, só estranhava os hábitos. Crescera bebendo Bepsi nas refeições, afinal de contas.

Abriu as janelas da casa para arejar, pois ficavam o dia praticamente todo fechadas. Ar fresco trouxe uma lufada de animo ao rapaz. Ali, parado na janela olhando a paisagem da cidade lá fora, teve a impressão de que a vida não era tão ruim.

Mas ela era, e não mostrava misericórdia para Kagami, que respirou fundo e coçou a nuca, bagunçando os fios ruivos. Pensou em começar a fazer um pouco da lição, mas o celular apitou informando a recepção de uma nova mensagem.

Sabe aquela sensação de dedos frios correndo pela espinha, prova de que a Morte passou ao seu lado, conforme rezam as creepy pastas? Então. Mas o arrepio de Kagami foi apenas um pouquinho pior do que isso.

Aomine acabara de chegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bepsi é a bebida oficial em Yowamushi Pedal. Um anime maravilhoso. Só peguei emprestado para a história, ou seja, não me pertence.
> 
> Hohoho alguém aí bota fé em Kagami macho alpha urinando nos móveis e marcando território? É, suspeitei. Nem eu.
> 
> Ah, um obrigado muito especial para Kori Hime, que deixou uma recomendação muito linda nessa história! Fiquei tão feliz :3
> 
> Até amanhã.


	7. Algum problema com isso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 07  
> River Flows in You (Yiruma)

Kagami abriu a porta e deu de cara com Aomine, de braços cruzados, um olhar indecifrável no rosto que transmitia apenas tédio.

— Demorou, escravo.

— Teu rabo! — o ruivo não conseguia manter a calma perto do rapaz! Parecia ser um dom especial de Aomine. Alguns nascem com talento para música, outros criam pinturas belíssimas e há ainda aqueles que escrevem livros fantásticos. Aomine não, ele irritava. Mais nada. E jogava bom basquete, claro, mas esse último é apenas um detalhe.

Daiki não respondeu, avançou pela porta aberta, perdendo dois segundos para deixar o par de tênis no genkan. Nem se deu ao trabalho de calçar o surippa que Taiga deixara reservado. Entrou na casa apenas de meias, bem a vontade.

— Lugar bacana — elogiou analisando a sala descaradamente — Vou gostar muito de fazer hora por aqui de vez em quando.

— Oe! Nem se acostuma...

O rapaz ignorou completamente a reclamação. Largou a mochila no meio do caminho até o sofá, onde deitou de costas, suspirando.

— Me traz um travesseiro, escravo.

Pobre Kagami, que inflou de raiva. Pobre porta, vítima dessa raiva.

Após bater a porta, foi pisando duro até o quarto pegar o bendito travesseiro. Aproveitou para imaginar quanto tempo uma pessoa demoraria para morrer, quando se aperta o travesseiro em sua cara. Especulou se os vizinhos ouviriam alguma coisa suspeita. Tentou pensar em um bom lugar para esconder o corpo.

Trabalho demais.

Ao invés disso apenas retornou à sala e jogou o fofo travesseiro sobre o outro, que deu uma risadinha cheia de si.

— O que tem pra comer? Vim direto do treino e to morrendo de fome.

Taiga ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo.

— Hn? O grande Aomine sama agora se dá ao trabalho de treinar? Venceu a preguiça, é? Por que será...?

Daiki não se deu por perdido. Coçou a orelha com o dedinho, logo após ter se ajeitado no travesseiro e encontrado uma posição muito cômoda para si.

— Depois que eu perdi pra um macaco tive que reavaliar a situação. É a vida. Cade a comida?

Apertando os punhos com força, Kagami deu meia volta e foi para a cozinha. Respirou fundo três vezes. Assassinato ainda é crime, repetiu em sua mente como um mantra.

— KAGAMI! — o chamado alto soou bem preguiçoso.

Assassinato ainda é crime! Não se esqueça, cara.

Voltou para a sala pisando duro.

— O que foi, Aomine sama?

— Liga a televisão. Quero assistir alguma coisa.

— O controle 'tá aí, caralho! — apontou a mesinha de centro. Daiki só tinha que se inclinar um pouco e esticar o braço — Por que não pega você?!

— Porque eu tenho um escravo para fazer isso pra mim.

Taiga pegou o controle. Mas tinha um brilho tão intenso nos olhos avermelhados, que Daiki ergueu um dedo em alerta.

— Nem pense em me acertar com isso. Convivi o bastante com Akashi para evitar um amador como você...

— Eu não ia tentar acertá-lo, Aomine sama — o ruivo afirmou com falsa inocência. Os dois sabiam que era mentira.

Apenas ligou a televisão e arremessou o controle para o outro rapaz, que o pegou no ar e colocou sobre o tórax, satisfeito como um gato que roubou todo o sashimi de cima da mesa.

— Mais alguma coisa, Aomine sama? — perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

— Não. Se precisar eu chamo.

Kagami estreitou os olhos. Como alguém podia ser tão folgado e cara de pau assim? Mal chegara e já agia como se fosse dono da casa! Mais a vontade só se tirasse a roupa e... deu um tapa no próprio rosto. A última coisa que precisava (ou queria, óbvio) era a imagem mental de Aomine pelado andando pela sua casa! ARGH!!

Sem opção voltou para a cozinha, mas nem tinha chegado a mesa para arrumá-la e se ouviu sendo chamado novamente.

— ESCRAVO!

Ergueu o rosto e fixou os olhos no teto. Paciência. Onde podia comprar paciência por quilo? Ou um álibi que testemunhasse sua localização longe dali na hora do crime...

— O que foi... Aomine sama? — indagou entrando na sala.

— Esse programa tá chato — apontou a tela da televisão — Procura outro.

— O... o quê?! — olhou para o controle que ainda estava sobre o peito de Daiki — Muda você!

— Não. Estou ordenando que você mude o canal. Você é meu escravo e tem que fazer o que eu mando. Por que fica reclamando se no fim vai me obedecer? Isso enche o saco.

Taiga não respondeu, embora os dois soubessem a razão de tanta relutância. A verdade é que cada vez que Aomine o mandava fazer algo era como se esfregasse a derrota de Kagami em sua cara. Era humilhante.

Silencioso foi até o sofá e pegou o controle. Zapeou os canais, demorando alguns segundos em cada um, para que Daiki pudesse ver se algum lhe agradava.

— Aí, deixa aí! — exigiu quando a tela exibiu a reprise de um jogo da NBA.

O ruivo devolveu o controle ao lugar onde estava e tentou voltar para a cozinha sem conseguir.

— Oe, Kagami. Você acha que eu tenho super audição? Aumenta o volume porque tá baixo.

— Dá um tempo, cacete! Aumenta você!

— Não.

Desistindo de lutar contra a correnteza, aproximou-se de novo. A tentação que o invadiu foi de enfiar o controle na garganta do outro e matar dois patos com uma cajadada só: evitar que ele continuasse testando sua paciência e acabar com a fome que Daiki dizia sentir.

— Tá bom assim — Aomine falou quando o volume alcançou um tom mais elevado.

— Quer mais alguma coisa, Aomine sama? — esticou os lábios forçando um sorriso, cheio de falsa simpatia. Tinha caninos pontudos, que lhe davam uma aparência meio selvagem. Passava a impressão de que ia saltar sobre Daiki e estrangulá-lo a qualquer instante.

— Não. To bem.

— Tem certeza, Aomine sama? — o sorriso aumentou. Se pudesse faria como os titãs daquele anime bizarro e arrancaria a cabeça de Daiki com uma dentada. Justo o castigo merecido!

— To bem, já disse. Vá tranquilo e em paz, escravo. Prepare a nossa refeição — terminou dispensando-o com um gesto de mão e engolindo uma risadinha. Como o rapaz se divertia provocando-o assim!

Kagami voltou para a cozinha. Parou perto da mesa e esperou, mas os segundos avançaram e não ouviu seu nome sendo gritado. Pelo visto o outro sossegara o rabo por um tempo. Conseguiu estender uma toalha sobre a mesa para evitar farelos de cair sobre o tampo, colocou os hambúrgueres que comprara depois do treino e já estavam meio frios. Também pegou a garrafa de Bepsi e dois copos.

Nem acreditou que conseguiu terminar a arrumação sem ser chamado para alguma exigência idiota. Se aquilo virasse uma rotina não ia aguentar! Mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria explodindo com Daiki e a coisa ficaria feia.

Precisava da sua revanche o quanto antes! Venceria os três jogos e voltaria a ser livre. Lição aprendida com louvor: nunca mais apostaria com quem quer que fosse. Ia fazer como Kuroko sugerira. Crescer com a experiencia, se tornar uma pessoa melhor e mais madura. Abrir um grupo de ajuda e dar palestras alertando as pessoas sobre os riscos de aceitar pactos com o diabo... boas ações assim, humanitárias. Salvaria milhões de almas inocentes.

Enfim, não podia ficar ali na cozinha pra sempre. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que voltar para a sala e enfrentar o carma acumulado em suas vidas passadas. Pra ter recebido um castigo daqueles Kagami devia ter sido péssimo no passado. Quem sabe um discípulo de Átila, o Huno...

Pediu desculpas mentalmente a todos os italianos mortos pelos hunos durante a invasão em... em... algum ano histórico (Kagami era ruim em história antiga) e voltou para a sala. Logo entendeu o bom comportamento de seu dono, digo, visitante.

Aomine estava em pé, analisando a pequena estante de madeira em que Taiga guardava algumas de suas coisas. Livros, CDs, BR de filmes, alguns porta-retratos.

— Vem comer — chamou, atraindo a atenção do outro.

Quando Daiki se virou, Kagami percebeu que ele tinha uma caixinha de CD na mão. E sorria meio maldoso.

— Porra, Kagami. Não fode, né? — o sorriso sacana aumentou — Coldplay? R.E.M.? Yiruma?! Tu só ouve música de viado.

A expressão do ruivo se fechou. Ele tornou-se quase taciturno, grave. Mas foi uma intensidade diferente de tudo até então. Surpreendeu Aomine, que esperava raiva e protesto. Não uma postura tão defensiva.

Kagami foi até o outro e pegou a caixinha de sua mão, colocando-a de volta no lugar.

— Você tem algum problema com isso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enxaqueca. Enxaqueca me define neste segundo. Não consegui fazer uma piada decente no texto, foi mal. Nem revisei. Mas nem to pensando direito. Agora vou pra minha cama, ficar em coma no escuro até amanhã.


	8. O melhor curry do mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 08  
> Live and let die (Guns n' Roses)

Kagami foi até o outro e pegou a caixinha de sua mão, colocando-a de volta no lugar.

— Você tem algum problema com isso?

Poucas situações no mundo tiravam Aomine de seu lugar seguro. E, ultimamente, tudo com esse poder se relacionava com o ruivo a sua frente. Reconhecia aquele olhar duro, a expressão de alguém pronto para lutar pelo que acredita e defende. Lutar até a morte. Já fora vítima de tal mirada dentro das quadras mais de uma vez.

Ficou desconcertado. Kagami estava mesmo dizendo o que compreendera? Sérião?! E se estivesse, Aomine tinha algum problema? Ou sequer algo a ver com a vida pessoal do outro? Não. A resposta era “não” para ambas as perguntas.

— E por que eu teria? — devolveu a pergunta reassumindo a expressão desinteressada. Fora pego de surpresa, mas não deixaria nada estragar a diversão.

— Tsc — Taiga desfez a postura defensiva, apesar de olhar com certa precaução para seu visitante. Como se esperasse alguma coisa da parte dele. Um olhar diferente, que Daiki também já vira incontáveis vezes dentro das quadras, no rosto de seus inimigos derrotados. Olhos de quem foi ferido. Não estava preparado para descobrir isso em Kagami, não naquela situação, sob aquelas circunstâncias.

— Pouco me importa o que faz da sua vida, Bakagami. O que me interessa é saber se vai me deixar passando fome, escravo — foi a única maneira que encontrou de dissipar o clima pesado.

— Mas você é um pé no saco mesmo! — resmungou seguindo para a cozinha.

— Cuidado com o tom de voz, baka. Respeito é pra ser usado — repreendeu indo atrás do ruivo.

Sentaram-se a mesa retangular de quatro lugares. Um em cada ponta. Kagami serviu-se e deu uma grande mordida em seu hambúrguer, mastigando rápido. Em poucos segundos deu-se conta de que o outro continuava parado, apenas assistindo.

— O que foi? — indagou de boca cheia, confuso com a quietude dele. O infeliz não estava de mimimi por causa da fome? Como não recebeu resposta respirou fundo e repetiu a pergunta — O que foi, Aomine sama?

— Que mundo é esse em que um escravo começa a comer antes de servir seu dono? — Daiki fingiu indignação.

— EE?! Você quer que eu te sirva?! — exclamou depois de engolir a primeira mordida com dificuldade.

— Divida os hambúrgueres em quatro partes. Eu quero refrigerante também.

Kagami desistiu de lutar. Era melhor fazer aquilo logo de uma vez antes que Aomine o provocasse mais e mais, porque o garoto insuportável se divertia claramente com cada uma de suas reações rebeldes.

Pegou um prato e uma faca. Foi partir o primeiro lanche, quando a voz de Daiki o impediu, antes que alcançasse um dos sanduíches.

— Não vai lavar essas mãos? — fez uma careta.

— !!

— Higiene passou longe...

— Sinto muito, Aomine sama — a faca afiada tremeu perigosamente entre seus dedos, fazendo Daiki erguer uma sobrancelha, mas em total alerta para o caso de precisar desviar-se e salvar a vida.

Entretanto Kagami apenas colocou o objeto sobre a mesa e foi lavar as mãos. Fez bastante espuma e fez questão de mostrar como ficaram bem limpas, obrigado. Após secá-las, pegou um dos hambúrgueres, partiu em quatro partes e estendeu o prato para Daiki, que ficou analisando seu trabalho.

— Este pedaço aqui 'tá maior. Você cortou desproporcional — apontou um aleatório com o longo dedo de pele amorenada.

Taiga sorriu largo, mostrando os dentes e aquele brilho perigoso no olhar.

— To me segurando pra não cortar sua cara em quatro partes iguais, Aomine sama. Não abusa da sorte.

Daiki riu. Fazia tanto tempo que não se divertia tanto! Mas deu um tempo na provocação. Começou a comer seu lanche, aceitando o copo de Bepsi gelada que Kagami empurrou em sua direção. Estava meio frio, mas o Maji Burger possuía qualidade inquestionável, por isso o hambúrguer continuava saboroso.

— Seu habito alimentar é péssimo, escravo — Aomine falou assim que terminou o primeiro — Refrigerante e fast food não é o mais indicado para atletas como nós. Me prepare mais um.

Taiga jogou o dele sobre a mesa para poder cortar outro, conforme Daiki exigira. Não se preocupou em cortar do mesmo tamanho, se Aomine reclamasse o mandaria tomar no meio do rabo.

— Eu não como apenas isso — revelou — Sei que não dá pra viver só de porcaria, mesmo morando sozinho. Aprendi a cozinhar muito bem. Meu curry é o melhor do mundo.

— Ee? Você sabe fazer curry?

Kagami ergueu os olhos para Aomine, reconhecendo aquela expressão. Deu-se conta de que tinha falado demais. Novamente. Quis se chutar, mas já era tarde. Era uma pessoa despreocupada e sincera, sim. Porém, parecia que com aquele imbecil sentado a sua frente as coisas fluíam ainda mais naturalmente. Antes que percebesse as informações escapavam por seus lábios sem que pudesse (ou tivesse tempo) de evitar.

Seria Taiga algum tipo de masoquista? Por que fornecia munição para que o outro o atacasse? Qual o problema consigo?!

— Sim, Aomine sama. Eu sei fazer curry — confirmou resignado.

— Então amanhã eu venho pra cá depois do treino e deixo que cozinhe pra mim, escravo.

Disse exatamente o que Kagami esperava que fosse dizer, claramente se divertindo muito com tudo. A maior prova disso era o sorriso que iluminava-lhe o rosto. Aquele era o sorriso que Kuroko se esforçara tanto para ver de novo?

Engraçado. Ainda que tivesse perdido e se dissesse cheio de rancor e desejo de vingança, Aomine vinha sorrindo muito daquele jeito nos últimos dias. E não era um sorriso tão ruim assim de se observar. Pelo contrário.

Taiga recostou-se na cadeira e passou as costas da mão pela bochecha, para limpar alguns farelos de pão. Lembrou as palavras do jogador que era sua confiável sombra.

“Perder deixou uma marca profunda, mas logo ele segue em frente.”

E era o que aquele cara estava fazendo, não era? Tentando seguir em frente, do jeito dele, meio distorcido e fora dos padrões. Tentar passar por cima de quem o derrotara. Do primeiro que conseguira enfrentá-lo na zona. Ou melhor, do único que conseguira entrar na zona justamente para enfrentá-lo e derrotá-lo. Para proteger os sonhos de todos os companheiros de time, jogando um basquete que Aomine acreditava nunca ser o tipo vencedor. Mas fora.

Se aquela era o jeito que Daiki encontrara de curar as feridas e permitir que a vida seguisse em frente, então talvez devesse ajudá-lo, já que fora o grande responsável por tudo o que acontecia. Em vários sentidos.

— Tudo bem, Aomine sama. Pode vir amanhã — sorriu de leve.

Daiki parou de comer e encarou o ruivo, confuso com a mudança de atitude. Não entendeu a facilidade que ele se rendeu à sua exigência. E a postura toda mudara, o clima estava diferente, mais leve. Ficou um pouco preocupado.

— Oe, nem adianta colocar veneno no curry. Você vai provar antes de mim!

Uma veia saltou na testa de Kagami. A frase acusatória varreu as boas intenções do rapaz mais rápido do que o Katrina varreu o sul dos Estados Unidos.

— Se foder, Ahomine! Vou colocar veneno no teu rabo, isso sim!

— Olha a boca, escravo. Não vai colocar nada no meu rabo, não.

— Eu com a maior boa vontade e você fazendo graça! Espero que tenha uma diarreia amanhã.

O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não adianta colocar laxante também! Eu sabia que essa sua bondade era muito suspeita...

— Devolva o meu hambúrguer e o refrigerante! Acho que já comeu o bastante da minha bondade, maldito.

Aomine riu antes de enfiar a ultima parte do sanduíche na boca, enchendo as bochechas; para evitar que o ruivo tentasse tomar de si. Mas não tinha a prática voraz de Kagami e acabou engasgando-se. Taiga, ao invés de socorrê-lo teve uma crise de risos, assistindo enquanto o outro ficava roxo e sufocava.

Com custo Daiki engoliu a comida, lançando adagas de rancor com os olhos na direção de Kagami, que se arrependeu profundamente de não ter salvado o outro. Pois seu castigo foi enviar cem mensagens de texto para Aomine, pedindo perdão por ser um mau escravo.

Mas não pôde negar que se divertira bastante!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A intenção é fazer três ciclos nessa fanfic. O primeiro, que é mais das briguinhas infantis, está chegando ao fim. O segundo vai focar nos dois descobrindo os sentimentos e o terceiro e último, é para que eles se acertem. Isso é o planejamento, mas 28 capítulos é um bocado de coisa e eu sou péssima em visualizar a distância. Então se sair tudo diferente, paciência!
> 
> Até amanhã!


	9. Curry, aniquilação mundial e... algo mais?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 09  
> Regina Let's Go (CPM 22)

— Sabia que estava aqui... — Satsuki caminhou pelo telhado da escola e sentou-se ao lado de Aomine, deitado no chão todo displicente.

— Ee? Sabia é? — não deu muita importância à garota.

— Perdeu as aulas da manhã de novo. Você não tem jeito!

— Não se preocupe. Me empresta suas anotações e eu passo a limpo depois.

Satsuki estreitou os olhos para o garoto, desconfiada do que acabara de ouvir. Nunca no mundo Aomine Daiki ia perder tempo copiando matéria atrasada.

— Você? Passar a limpo? Não acredito!!

Aomine sorriu largo.

— Me expressei mal. Tenho alguém que pode copiar toda a matéria pra mim e fazer os exercícios. Quase sem reclamar.

— Não entendi nada — disse distraída. A conversa acabou morrendo no silêncio do local. O vento agitou seus longos cabelos. Não insistiu em detalhes. Não precisava.

Tudo o que mais queria na vida era ver o sorriso de volta aos lábios de Daiki, seu amigo de infância. Pedira isso uma vez a Tetsu. E, de alguma forma, ele conseguira um milagre! Podia ver aquele lindo sorriso com muita frequência ultimamente. E o brilho nos olhos de tom azul escuro. Fazia tanto tempo desde que Daiki se animara tanto! Nunca agradeceria Tetsuya o suficiente. Apesar de desconfiar que a ex-sombra não tinha muito a ver com a felicidade mais recente.

— As coisas estão mudando mesmo, não é? — ela soou pensativa.

— Ee? Você acha? — Daiki refletiu por um instante. Teve que concordar com a garota. Uma vez que a mudança começara, parecia que nunca acabaria. Desde sua derrota para Seirin a vida dera uma guinada inusitada. Estava interessante a ponto de tirá-lo da letargia, fazê-lo prestar mais atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor.

— Ne, Daiki kun, vamos fazer compras a tarde depois do treino?

— Não posso — declinou o convite — Já tenho um compromisso pra hoje.

— Mais importante do que sair com sua amiga? — inflou as bochechas fingindo indignação — Me pergunto o que será...

— Curry — respondeu simplesmente, sem hesitar.

Satsuki não entendeu mais uma vez. Curry era gostoso? Sim! Mas Daiki nunca fora tão fã assim da iguaria. Então por que tinha aquele sorriso enorme no rosto?! Enfim... Momoi não questionaria nada que o fizesse feliz. Desejava apenas que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, perdurasse.

oOo

— Demorou, escravo — provocou quando a porta foi aberta.

— Teu... — Kagami começou, mas foi cortado.

— “Rabo” — completou a frase que sabia seria dita. Viu que deixou o ruivo ainda mais irritado, mas o ignorou, passando pela porta, entrando no apartamento e tirando o tênis no genkan. Fez o caminho até o sofá, largando a mochila de qualquer jeito no meio da sala — Kagami, meu travesseiro!

Taiga fez uma anotação mental de deixar o travesseiro no sofá da próxima vez. Sim, ele sabia que haveria uma próxima vez, enquanto o folgado não lhe desse direito de revanche. Foi pegar, quando voltou Daiki já estava bem acomodado sobre o sofá.

— Minha mochila — apontou — Eu trouxe o vídeo game. Liga na TV que eu quero jogar enquanto você cozinha.

— Quando vai me dar a revanche? — Kagami perguntou enquanto se agachava perto da televisão, conectando os fios.

— Saa. Quando me der vontade.

Taiga ergueu dois box de jogos e Daiki apontou o da direita. Um jogo de estratégia.

— Tem certeza, Aomine sama? Pra vencer esse jogo precisa pensar...

— Ee? Acaba de ganhar um dia a mais como castigo.

— O quê? — não compreendeu. Mas o sorriso que recebeu lhe deu a certeza de que não ia gostar nada da explicação.

— Vou marcar uma data para sua revanche. Teoricamente na próxima quarta-feira. Mas por essa sua gracinha acrescente um dia, quinta-feira vamos jogar. Se me irritar de novo, será na sexta...

— Sério? — apesar de tudo animou-se — Quinta-feira estarei livre? Em uma semana?!

— Se vencer os três jogos.

— Maravilha! — terminou de conectar o brinquedo, ligou a televisão e controlou o volume. Irradiava felicidade ao ir para a cozinha. Só faltava deixar uma trilha de arco-íris.

Aomine apenas assistiu. Não se preocupava com a promessa de revanche. Porque a) Não ia perder três jogos consecutivos nem nos melhores sonhos de Kagami. Talvez até pegasse leve no primeiro, só pra ver a esperança tornar-se decepção naqueles raros olhos avermelhados e b) Com certeza o besta ia perder a cabeça e acrescentar uns diazinhos no castigo...

O game estratégico não era difícil, mas interessante. A intenção era contagiar o mundo todo com uma doença e matar quanto da população fosse possível. O jogador vencia se acabasse com a humanidade antes que algum país desenvolvesse a cura. Podia aprimorar o vírus, fazê-lo evoluir, determinar seus sintomas e sequelas. Era um desafio e tanto.

Pouco a pouco um aroma delicioso chegou até a sala. Bom o bastante para fazer Daiki perceber como estava faminto. Viera direto do treino até ali, e o técnico exigira muito deles. Já passava das seis horas.

Não resistiu. Pausou o jogo e foi até a cozinha espiar o que Taiga estava fazendo. Apoiou-se no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados, apenas observando enquanto o outro preparava temperos com algumas ervas sobre a tábua de carne para colocar na mistura que fervia em uma grande panela.

— Isso parece bom... — insinuou, revelando sua presença.

Taiga voltou-se para ele, tinha um sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

— Não parece. Está. Eu te disse que meu curry é o melhor do mundo.

— Não fica se achando. Essa gororoba só vai ser chamada de melhor do mundo se eu aprovar.

O ruivo não se irritou com o que ouviu. Na verdade gostava bastante de cozinhar, sentia-se bem, principalmente preparando curry, seu prato preferido. Aomine ia morder a língua quando comprovasse o quanto era bom.

— Quero provar! — Daiki não resistiu. Fez o pedido enquanto ia sentar-se à mesa, olhando cumprido para o ajimikozara. Por algum motivo a cozinha pareceu mais interessante do que a sala. Talvez a culpa fosse do aroma delicioso, quem sabe — Não enrola muito. Eu to com fome e depois você precisa fazer minha lição de inglês.

— O quê?! — quase derrubou a colher dentro da panela — Que lição?!

— Perdi as aulas do período da manhã. Você tem que passar a limpo meu caderno.

— Folgado! E não vai provar nada. Só depois que estiver pronto.

— Ee? — cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e descansou o queixo sobre eles — Ta ficando atrevido, escravo...

Kagami gelou, pensando que ia ganhar mais um dia de punição por ter negado o pedido. Mas Daiki não disse nada. Então voltou a cozinhar, compenetrado, enquanto Daiki assistia silencioso, pensativo.

— Você podia arrumar a mesa, hum? — perguntou depois de algum tempo.

— Não — a resposta veio sem hesitação — Arrume você.

O ruivo arrepiou-se cheio de rancor. Maldito folgado! Enquanto o molho chegava no ponto não viu opção a não ser ele mesmo estender uma toalha sobre a mesa, colocar os pratos, talheres e copos para o refrigerante. Observou se estava tudo de acordo, antes de voltar ao fogão e apagar o fogo.

— Ta pronto — Taiga anunciou, feliz.

— “Ta pronto, Aomine sama” — Daiki corrigiu apoiando o rosto em uma mão espalmada.

O sangue de Kagami ferveu. Ele apertou a concha com força na mão enquanto trincava os dentes. O outro estava de costas para si, todo confiante. Podia acerta-lhe um golpe no alto da cabeça e fazê-lo dormir até o galo cantar. O galo que ganharia no crânio!!

Ao invés disso respirou fundo, tentando captar qualquer partícula de paciência que flutuasse perdida pelo ar.

— Está pronto, Aomine sama.

— Finalmente, hum? Pode me servir e não seja modesto.

Taiga pegou um dos pratos, olhou para a porcelana. Olhou para Daiki. Olhou para a porcelana. Olhou para Daiki, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem compreender o comportamento aparentemente sem sentido.

— O que foi, escravo?

— Nada não — Kagami sorriu com falsa doçura. Estava calculando o tamanho do prato, pra ver se conseguia enfiar na boca enorme do rapaz, encaixando naquele sorriso irritante. Mas dizer isso era correr o risco de aumentar sua sentença de condenado. Preferiu calar-se.

— Pare de sorrir assim, baka. É desagradável.

— Sinto muito, Aomine sama — o sorriso gentil não diminuiu em nada, mas uma veia saltou em sua testa, provando que se continha a custo. Daiki quase riu.

Sem perder mais tempo foi colocar curry e arroz branquinho no prato e ser vir para seu convidado-não-bem-vindo. Depois tirou um pouco para si mesmo. Antes de sentar-se encheu os copos com refrigerante gelado e se pôs em expectativa, ansioso para que Daiki comprovasse o quanto era bom.

Aomine olhou para o prato. Além de ter uma ótima aparência, o curry cheirava muito bem. Seu estomago deu um triplo mortal carpado de pura ansiedade. Apesar disso, não pode deixar de provocar um pouquinho.

— Não tem veneno aqui, tem, escravo?

— Não pergunte isso, aho! Claro que não tem!!

— Hum... laxante...?

— NÃO!!

— Você não cuspiria na comida, cuspiria?!

Kagami ficou em pé, espalmando as duas mãos no tampo com força. Por um instante Aomine pensou que ele ia saltar sobre a mesa e grudá-lo pelo pescoço.

— AOMINE!!

— Relaxa, Bakagami. Só to te zoando — aliviou a barra, disposto a experimentar um pouco da refeição.

O ruivo emburrou, mas sentou-se de novo. Acalmando-se. Aquele idiota gostava mesmo de brincar com o perigo. Assistiu enquanto Daiki pegava uma generosa porção com o talher e levava aos lábios, começando a mastigar. Toda a irritação desapareceu e foi substituída por ansiedade. Queria que o outro admitisse que cozinha bem.

Aomine quase estremeceu quando o curry tocou sua boca. O sabor equilibrado espalhou-se, delicioso. A consistência era ótima e o arroz estava soltinho. Olhou rapidamente para Taiga, que parecia um cachorrinho de orelhas em pé, aguardando elogio do dono. Só faltava brilhar de tanta expectativa.

Tentou ser filho da puta só mais uma vez. Não conseguiu. Não mesmo. Não com algo tão saboroso. E sob um olhar como aquele.

— Porra, Kagami. Isso ficou bom pra caralho — teve que admitir. Notou como o ruivo sorriu satisfeito, quase podia ver uma cauda imaginaria agitando-se de um lado para o outro, às costas dele, antes que também começar a comer.

Aomine sorriu de leve, sem nada de sacana ou maldoso.

Bem que podia se costumar com aquilo.

Não que quisesse, claro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daiki está jogando Plague. É meu novo vicio! Hohoho ainda não consegui destruir a humanidade nem no nível easy, mas cheguei perto com minha Febre H3. HAUAUAAAAIHAIHASAHS Mundo, seus dias estão contados.
> 
> Um obrigado muito especial para a Oniguirii, minha consultora que salva a vida tirando duvidas sobre a terrinha do sol nascente! Obrigada, gata! Se bem que ela é AoKise e eu acho que nem vai passar perto dessa AoKaga hehe
> 
> Capítulo um pouco maior do que a média. Me empolguei xD
> 
> Até amanhã.


	10. Rotina quebrada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 10  
> Envelheço na cidade (Ira)

— Kagami...

O ruivo ouviu o chamado preguiçoso e não se abalou. Apenas esticou a mão esquerda, pegou o controle remoto e aumentou um pouco o volume da televisão. Sequer desviou os olhos do caderno ou parou de escrever com a mão direita.

Estava sentado no chão da sala, reclinado sobre a mesinha de centro, resolvendo as lições de inglês de Aomine, o folgado deitado no sofá jogando vídeo-game.

— Kagami...

Dessa vez largou o lápis e levantou-se. Foi até o quarto pegar um segundo travesseiro, voltou para a sala e ajeitou sobre o que Aomine já usava, assim que o rapaz ergueu-se um pouco. Dois travesseiros eram melhores do que um.

Sentou-se no chão e retomou a lição. Mal respondeu duas questões e o silêncio foi quebrado.

— Kagami...

Sem reclamar levantou-se outra vez. Foi até a janela e puxou as cortinhas escuras, diminuindo consideravelmente a claridade na sala, não a ponto de atrapalhar a leitura do caderno, mas o bastante para dar certo “clima” ao ambiente.

Sentou-se no chão e concentrou-se nas respostas. Conseguiu virar a página (wow) antes de ouvir seu nome.

— Kagami...

Girou os olhos usando toda sua concentração para não perder a paciência. Ergueu-se e foi até o canto da sala pegar o aquecedor de ar portátil. Ligou o aparelho na velocidade mediana e assim que o ar mais quente se esparramou pela sala voltou ao seu lugar resolvendo exercícios.

Por quase dois minutos.

— Kagami...

Engoliu um palavrão, não ia adiantar perder a paciência de qualquer jeito. Foi até a cozinha buscar uma garrafinha de água gelada, mesmo com o clima cada vez mais frio. Ao voltar para a sala arremessou para Aomine que a pegou no ar, com um sorriso muito satisfeito.

Agora sim! O ritual estava completo. Fazia quase uma semana que estavam naquela rotina. Depois de dois dias Taiga pegara o jeito. Cada chamado era sempre para uma coisa específica, e geralmente vinha em ordem: volume da televisão, travesseiro extra, cortina semicerrada, aquecedor de ar no médio e água gelada. Então ganhava como prêmio a paz para que resolvesse as tarefas de casa até que tivesse que improvisar algo para comerem e então Aomine ia embora. Já se acostumara.

Apesar de chato e inconveniente, quando entrava na rotina podia seguir o fluxo sem se estressar ou irritar. Além disso, Taiga tinha outro assunto mais sério em mente...

— Kagami...

O ruivo soltou o lápis sobre o caderno e fez menção de se erguer, mas parou. Franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Aquele chamado fora inusitado!

— O que você quer, Aomine? — hesitação de dois segundos — SAMA!

— Nada. É que esse é o nome da febre que estou criando. O que acha: Kagami1 N1? Vou dizimar o mundo com ela.

Taiga fez uma careta.

— Faça como quiser — baixou os olhos para o caderno.

— O que você prefere: contágio pela água ou pelo ar?

— Pela água — respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao caso.

— Os sintomas... as pessoas contagiadas com Kagami1 N1 vão se encher de bolhas de pus e sangrar ou sofrer degeneração cerebral?

— Que jogo nojento! — Taiga resmungou — Eles deviam ser Aominezados. Isso!! Todo ser humano Aominezado vai ficar chato pra cacete, daí um mata o outro e fim.

Daiki riu da resposta.

— Não tem essa opção no menu ainda. São as bolhas ou a degeneração.

— Faça como quiser, inferno — deu de ombros.

— Oe, Kagami. Vou começar o contágio pelos Estados Unidos. Faz de conta que você ta lá ainda, o que acha?

— O máximo. Mas devia começar pelo Japão e se matar no processo.

— Olha o respeito, escravo. Melhor contagiar o Sudão.

Ao ouvir isso Kagami ergueu a cabeça e olhou a tela da TV.

— Por quê? Eles já têm tanto problema por lá... devia jogar algo mais útil.

Daiki observou o outro rapaz. Estava estranhando aquela passividade toda. Pelo jeito Kagami resolvera ser o melhor escravo do mundo, sem reclamar ou criar caso. Não vira a menor chance de aumentar o castigo. Jogariam a revanche no dia seguinte.

— Isso que é levar um jogo a sério — se viu dizendo sem poder controlar, um pouco impressionado.

— Hn? — Kagami voltou os olhos em Daiki, mas logo a compreensão do que ele dissera venceu a distração. Animou-se completamente — Claro! Sempre levo meus jogos a sério. Faz uns dois dias que não estou dormindo direito de empolgação.

Aomine pausou o game.

— Dois dias sem dormir? Oe, é exagero, Kagami!

— Exagero?! É uma disputa de vida ou morte — parou e pensou um pouco — Ta, não é de vida ou morte. Mas eu não quero perder de jeito algum!

— E você acha que vai ganhar? — ergueu uma sobrancelha, desdenhando das esperanças do ruivo. Pobre coitado, acreditando que ia ficar livre.

A pergunta depreciativa não diminuiu a empolgação de Taiga. Pelo contrário! Foi como se chamas se acendessem naquelas íris avermelhadas. Nunca vira o outro tão empolgado com algo! Incrível.

— Com certeza!

— Quanta esperança...

— Oe, eu sei que não será fácil. Ele já viu quase todos os nossos truques — baixou o tom de voz — E nosso último jogo terminou em empate. Mas dessa vez vou vencer com certeza!!

Daiki não compreendeu. “Ele”? “Empate”? Do que o idiota estava falando?

— Bakagami, só pra ficar claro: o assunto atual é o jogo de amanhã?

O ruivo abriu os lábios para responder, mas refreou-se a tempo. Deu a impressão de pensar, enrugando a testa. Havia um ponto de interrogação quase visível pairando sobre sua cabeça.

— Que jogo de amanhã?

— Caralho, Kagami! Nosso um-contra-um! — Daiki irritou-se.

— Ow. Verdade! Eu tinha me esquecido... é amanhã!

— E do que você tá falando afinal? — perguntou meio chocado com o que acabara de ouvir.

Taiga inclinou-se para trás e apoiou as duas mãos no piso de madeira. Abriu um sorriso tão iluminado que Daiki pensou que ia ficar cego!

— Nosa técnica conseguiu marcar um amistoso contra Shutoku. Vou enfrentar Midorima na sexta-feira! Mal posso esperar.

Daiki fez uma careta.

— Desde quando jogar contra o Midorima é mais emocionante do que jogar contra mim?

Kagami caiu de costas o chão e riu. Riu muito.

— Não fode, Ahomine! Partida séria é diferente! Nosso um-contra-um é só uma brincadeira de rua. Mas jogar pra valer contra o Midorima vai ser demais! Terminamos empatados da ultima vez. Agora eu tenho que ganhar!

— Ee? Você perdeu o sono só por causa disso?

— Claro! Estou empolgado demais, não consigo parar de pensar na sexta-feira! Aquele cara é um monstro! To contando as horas... — sentou-se no chão e lançou um olhar para Daiki que comprovava o quão ansioso o ruivo se sentia — Esqueci completamente nosso um-contra-um amanhã. Mas não se preocupa, eu vou jogar muito a sério e...

Aomine balançou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos, mirando Taiga com raiva.

— Não vai ter revanche amanhã, baka.

— O quê?! — foi a vez de Kagami ficar chocado.

— Mudei de ideia. Sem revanche pra você tão cedo.

— Não pode fazer isso!

— Claro que posso — ficou em pé, deixando o joystick sobre o sofá. A vontade de jogar desaparecera. Seu bom humor levara uma rasteira, caíra no chão e se partira em milhões de pedacinhos — Meu escravo, minhas regras.

— Não é justo! — Taiga desesperou-se.

— Eu nunca disse que seria — pegou a mochila e colocou sobre o ombro, preparando-se para ir embora. Não se preocupou em recolher o caderno que o ruivo respondia.

— AOMINE!

— Nosso jogo não é só uma “brincadeira” de rua. Leve mais a sério.

— Eu levo! Espera! — ficou de pé enquanto Daiki calçava os tênis no genkan. Nem se deu ao trabalho de amarrar o cadarço, apenas encaixando-os nos pés cobertos com a meia grossa.

— Quando passar sua crise de menininha eu marco outra data. Mas é melhor ter foco, baka. E não pensar em mais nada além de mim — ordenou antes de sair pela porta, deixando um rastro negro de puro mau humor.

Kagami sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Seu queixo foi ao chão e esqueceu o caminho de volta. Em segundos o rosto pegou fogo, enquanto corava do pescoço até as orelhas.

Aquele animal tinha a menor noção da coisa estranha que tinha acabado de exigir?!

E que diabos fora aquela cena?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fim do ciclo 01
> 
> Socorr


	11. Iustus cogitare de te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 11  
> Happy Together (Turtles)

O apito paralisou o jogo, mas não foi totalmente inesperado.

— Seirin, substituição! — o professor que atuava como juiz informou. Taiga respirou fundo e saiu da quadra, trocando um soquinho de punho fechado com Mitobe.

Jogou-se no banco, inconformado consigo mesmo.

— Não sei o que está acontecendo — Riko falou para o rapaz — Tome um tempo, Kagami. Se achar que tem condições pode voltar para a quadra no último quarto.

— Aa — resmungou jogando a toalha sobre a cabeça.

Quando a garota voltou a prestar atenção no jogo que continuava, Taiga apoiou os braços nas pernas, inclinando-se para frente. Seu humor estava péssimo.

— Problemas, Kagami kun?

O ruivo olhou para o lado, dando de cara com Kuroko. Acabou saltando no banco, assustado.

— Desde quando está aí?!

— Fui substituído antes de você.

A informação fez Kagami se estapear mentalmente. Duas vezes. Estivera tão distraído e fora de foco durante o jogo que sequer notara sua sombra saindo de quadra. Como? Agradeceria certo egocentrista narcisico por isso.

Desde quarta-feira, depois daquela pequena demonstração de infantilidade de Aomine a vida não fora mais a mesma. O rapaz não dera sinal de vida, nem sequer com SMS. E Taiga começara a pensar que ele agia como uma criança de três anos que não gosta de dividir o brinquedo!

Porém quanto mais pensava, mas via aquela crise exatamente como ela parecia ser: uma crise de ciúmes! Sem qualquer justificativa ou embasamento. Sem lógica, sem sentido, sem... inclua aqui qualquer palavra do dicionário que aluda ao bom senso.

A quinta-feira fora longa e tediosa. E sem qualquer perspectiva de ter sua revanche, já que Aomine parecia ter sido abduzido por alienígenas (se fosse verdade que sofresse todo tipo de experiência invasiva e testes biológicos e mentais!) Exagero a parte, o maldito conseguira bem o que queria: Kagami não pensava em outra coisa a não ser no fim daquela tarde.

Isso significava entrar em quadra contra Shutoku firmemente decidido a vencer. Mas sem a capacidade para completar a intenção. Toda vez que enfrentava Midorima em uma jogada a imagem mental de Aomine e a lembrança daquela raiva fria vinha a mente de Kagami e dava uma rasteira em sua concentração. Mal conseguia finalizar as jogadas.

Odiava-se por não ser capaz de manter o foco no esporte que tanto amava. Odiava Aomine ainda mais por ser o culpado daquilo!

Nunca se sentira assim antes. Estava perdido. E o maldito nem aparecia na sua frente, para socá-lo e, quem sabe, resgatar sua paz de espírito daquele seqüestro.

Maldito um-contra-um. Maldita aposta.

— Problemas, Kagami kun? — Kuroko repetiu depois de um longo tempo em que Kagami mergulhara em suas reflexões. Fora ignorado da primeira vez. Talvez tivesse uma reposta se fosse um pouco mais a fundo — Aomine kun fez alguma coisa?

Taiga arrepiou-se. Era tão obvio assim?

— Por que acha isso? — entrou na defensiva.

— Porque tudo o que tem acontecido em sua vida ultimamente se relaciona com Aomine kun. Você só fala dele. Pensei que estavam se divertindo bastante.

— Me divertindo? — rosnou — É impossível me divertir com aquele aho!

— Kagami kun tem um jeito bem peculiar de não se divertir.

—...

— Mas seu desempenho hoje tem sido inusitado.

Kagami desviou os olhos e não respondeu. Recebeu aquela frase como uma crítica que se amontoou sobre todas que fazia contra si próprio.

O apito encerrou o terceiro quarto. Os jogadores fizeram uma pausa de dois minutos antes de retomar a quadra. Era apenas um amistoso, não precisavam de nada mais longo.

Apesar de ter passado noites em claro e ansiado muito por aquele jogo, contando as horas para que chegasse, Taiga não voltou à quadra no último quarto. Ficou sentado ao lado de sua sombra, perdido em pensamentos que tinham um simples fato em comum. O maldito egocêntrico que vivia tentando dizimar o mundo com uma epidemia.

Os minutos se arrastaram tortuosos, infinitos.

E Seirin perdeu o jogo.

oOo

Mesmo um amistoso teve efeito devastador sobre o animo dos jogadores. Não houve clima para comemoração. Depois de algumas palavras de incentivo de Riko acabaram se separando e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

Kagami chegou no apartamento desanimado. Sentou-se no chão para tirar o tênis e perdeu um tempo, pensando na derrota. Grande parte dela era sua culpa. O basquete não era um jogo individual, sabia disso. Mas tinham um estratagema durante as partidas e sua atuação fraca causara impacto negativo no resultado final.

Ainda que fosse um esporte coletivo a individualidade continuava fator importante. Impossível não sentir culpa, quando sabia que podia jogar melhor. Já jogara melhor contra Shutoku.

Deixou-se cair de costas no piso de madeira, irritado. Shutoku lembrava Midorima e a imagem mental de Midorima imediatamente evocava a lembrança de Aomine.

Estava tudo uma bagunça em sua cabeça.

E a bagunça só piorou.

Seu apartamento era grande para alguém que morava sozinho. Mas pareceu ainda maior durante o longo final de semana. E tão silencioso...

O desgosto não possuía mensura, mas era inegável: se acostumara com a rotina e aquela palhaçada de “escravo/dono”. E sentia falta. Um pouquinhozinho assim só, mas sentia. Talvez fosse culpa da solidão. Sem a presença de Aomine não se daria conta de como era solitário voltar para a casa vazia todos os dias. Se não tivesse sido forçado a aturar o outro por tantas horas do dia, com suas exigências absurdas, sua necessidade de ser atendido e mimado; e a ordem impossível de dominar todos os pensamentos de Kagami...

Maldito aho!

Que morresse enforcado com aquele ego exarcebado.

Só de rebeldia não ia mais pensar nele sequer um segundo. Não desperdiçaria um instante de seu tempo pensando nele. Seria como se Aomine e aqueles dias nunca houvessem existido.

Mas claro que tão brava decisão não funcionou. Pois Taiga fez nada além de remoer pensamentos a respeito do rival.

Ter coisas deles em seu apartamento não ajudava muito. Ajudava em nada, aliás! O vídeo-game estava ali, mantendo viva aquela ideia bizarra de criar bactérias e germes, batizar febres, criar sintomas e espalhar pandemia pelo mundo. Fala sério, alguém jogava mesmo esse tipo de jogo? Aomine, claro. E Kagami podia dizer seu desempenho na campanha apenas pelas expressões que fazia. Mínimas nuances como um erguer de sobrancelhas, um semi-cerrar de olhos, um sorriso debochado. Adivinhava se ele estava indo bem ou mal, o quão perto chegara de eliminar a humanidade ou de ser derrotado pela descoberta da cura.

Taiga podia ler cada uma das reações. Não que ficasse estudando ou analisando o outro, evidentemente. Apenas aprendera na breve convivência. Quem podia culpá-lo?

Havia também o caderno abandonado. Cheio de matéria incompleta, páginas em branco entre um conteúdo e outro, um horror para alguém metódico como Kagami. Mas não podia negar uma coisa: a letra de Aomine até que era bonitinha. Os kanjis bem desenhados. Os hiraganas, particularmente, eram um primor, bem arredondados como letra de menina.

Menina se sentiu Taiga, por estar admirando a letra justamente de quem! Pensou em instalar uma lareira na sala e queimar o caderno pra se aquecer durante o inverno...

Enfim, depois de um final de semana que pareceu durar um século sem notícias do outro, imaginou que a ausência significava uma coisa: estava livre do compromisso com Aomine. Que alivio! Ou nem tanto, não queria que acabasse daquela forma. Desejava vencer o um-contra-um e conquistar sua liberdade de forma honrada. Mas e se não tivesse opção?

A consequência de passar o final de semana em claro pensando na situação foi dormir a manhã inteira debruçado na careira ao invés de assistir as aulas. Refugiou-se no telhado para almoçar sozinho. Por fim, a tarde avançou com o treino rigoroso da equipe de basquete. Riko não teve misericórdia!

Quando chegou no prédio em que morava sentia dor em cada parte do corpo. Até os cabelos doíam! Os cabelos!!

O plano era tomar um banho e cair na cama. Voltar a rotina. A rotina pré-Aomine, óbvio, deixando a vida entrar nos trilhos. Mas a vida não queria que Taiga pudesse seguir em frente tão facilmente. Acabara de sair do banheiro, depois de tomar um longo banho, vestindo um moletom confortável e quente, quando a campainha tocou.

Ficou intrigado. Pouquíssimas pessoas tinham permissão de passar pela portaria sem precisar de anunciação. Era uma lista tão restrita que apenas um nome passou por sua cabeça.

Mas apostaria engolir um cavalo com casco e tudo a acreditar que Aomine teria a cara de pau de aparecer ali depois do showzinho que dera na quarta-feira.

Abriu a porta, curioso. E surpreendeu-se. Ou não, se fosse bem sincero consigo mesmo.

Aomine em pessoa, com aquele sorriso presunçoso e expressão de que nada de errado acontecera.

Inferno.

Onde é que ia comprar um cavalo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título do capitulo é uma referência a situação do Kagami, algo como “Só consigo pensar em você”.
> 
> Agosto do ano passado eu participei de um desafio dos 30 dias, mas fiz oneshots e foi difícil dar conta. Daí pensei que capítulos em seqüência seria mais fácil. Me enganei.
> 
> Não da tempo de estruturar tudo muito bem. É terminar o capitulo e chorar o leite derramado, mas já pensado com como salvar um pouco pra pelo menos fazer coalhada no dia seguinte. Moral da história: não sejam muito exigentes com essa autora :/
> 
> Até amanhã.
> 
> —---
> 
> PS: AoKaga é OTP pra vida toda. Mas confesso que dei uma shippadinha MidoKaga em alguns episódios. Então... se eu escrever mais de Kuroko, vou fazer esse ciuminho do Aomine recorrente, mesmo que fique estranho. Acho tão amor :3


	12. Você queria?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 12  
> I fell good (James Brown)

Vendo que Kagami parecia paralisado à porta, Aomine avançou, obrigando-o a ceder passagem. Tirou os tênis no genkan, a mochila ficou abandonada no meio do percurso, logo estirava-se no sofá que, se continuasse assim, ficaria com o formato de seu corpo.

— Oe, Kagami! Cadê meu travesseiro?

A falta de limites da cara de pau de Aomine tirou Taiga da letargia. O garoto tinha dupla personalidade? Ele ia invadir sua casa e fingir que nada acontecera? Sério mesmo?

— O que você ta fazendo aqui? — só então fechou a porta.

— Hn? Como assim?

— Como assim?! ‘Cê tá me zoando, né?

Daiki sorriu torto.

— Desde o nosso um-contra-um, gênio. Só foi perceber agora? — endireitou-se no sofá, respirando fundo — Eu te ganhei em uma aposta, lembra, escravo? A casa veio de brinde. Agora seja um bom garoto e vá pegar um travesseiro pro seu dono.

— Teu rabo que você vai fazer uma ceninha como aquela e fingir que nada aconteceu!

O outro garoto franziu as sobrancelhas muito de leve, ganhando um ar pensativo. Sorriu um pouco, com certa arrogância.

— Aprendeu a lição?

— Lição? Que lição? — Taiga explodiu — Por que devolve todas as minhas perguntas? Você não responde nada? Merda!

Ver o ruivo fora dos eixos deu a Aomine uma verdadeira satisfação. Finalmente conseguira tirar um pouco da paz de espírito dele.

— Kagami, você é retardado ou o quê? — apoiou os braços nos joelhos, inclinando-se para frente. A expressão condescendente desconcertou Taiga. Não era algo que esperava em Daiki naquela situação — Eu escolhi te fazer de escravo com o único objetivo de te ensinar uma lição. Só notou isso agora...?

Taiga deixou os ombros caírem, saindo da postura agressiva. Claro que notara a brincadeira infantil de Aomine, mas na quarta-feira as coisas tinham ficado tão estranhas e confusas. Tudo era pra zombar de si? Até as palavras raivosas...?

— E aquilo que você disse na véspera da minha revanche?

Aomine encostou-se no sofá, enquanto tentava lembrar-se. Dissera algumas coisas, mas não conseguia pensar em uma específica que deixasse Kagami tão puto.

— Refresque minha memória, Bakagami.

O ruivo abriu a boca para obedecer, mas perdeu um pouco do ímpeto. Não era tão confortável assim, repetir as palavras em voz alta.

— Que eu devia pensar só em você — resmungou após alguns segundos.

— Ee? Pelo visto foi o que você fez esses dias todos — Daiki sorriu satisfeito. Por algum motivo aleatório a imagem de um gato com um rato na boca veio a mente de Kagami.

— E o que você quis dizer com isso?!!

Por um breve instante Aomine pareceu confuso. Mas logo a máscara de indiferença retornou ao seu rosto.

— Eu quis dizer exatamente o que eu disse, Kagami. Vou explicar bem devagar pra ver se você entende — debochou — Perder pra Seirin foi algo que eu não esperava...

— Ah, você jura...? — foi a vez de Kagami debochar.

— Damare. Quando você entrou na zona e me enfrentou de igual pra igual pensei que tinha encontrado um rival a altura. Mas depois... eu entendi que não perdi pra você. Eu perdi para o basquete que você jogou com Kuroko e que eu subestimei — tivera muito tempo para refletir e amargar a derrota dolorosa — Você sozinho não é capaz de me vencer, Kagami. Existe um abismo entre suas habilidades e as minhas.

— É o que você pensa? — Taiga não acreditou no que ouviu.

— Quero que perceba isso. Que admita que nunca me alcançará e aceite sua limitação. Mas não vai conseguir se ficar com outras coisas em mente — suspirou — E no fim estou explicando o que era pra você concluir sozinho. Que saco, Kagami.

— Então foi... isso o que quis dizer?

Algo no tom de voz de Taiga chamou a atenção de Aomine e o deixou em alerta.

— O que você achou que eu quis dizer? — estreitou os olhos azuis.

— Nada! — respondeu rápido demais.

— Nada? — a desconfiança de Daiki aumentou — Você está corando!

— Da-damare! Não estou corando, aho — tentou disfarçar.

— Ee...? Kagami, o que é que tem nessa sua cabeça oca? Você ruminou mesmo todos esses dias, não foi?! Mas o que você ficou remoendo, baka?

O ruivo não respondeu. Tomou o rumo da cozinha e deixou Aomine falando sozinho. Entretanto o garoto sentiu-se intrigado demais com o comportamento sem sentido e foi atrás dele.

— Eu não pensei besteira nenhuma — Taiga foi se defendendo enquanto mexia na geladeira atrás de algo que pudesse cozinhar — Você que falou uma coisa estranha pra cacete!

Daiki sentou-se a mesa. Não via nada de estranho no que dissera. Quer dizer... se vingar de um rival não era a atitude mais digna do Universo, admitia. Mas também não era o fim do mundo. Quanto drama!

— Não entendo como pode ter concluído outra coisa do que eu disse...

Meio pressionado, Taiga voltou-se para o outro. Segurava uma embalagem de frango cortado em cubos, ideal para fazer curry.

— Parecia que você estava com ciúmes! — confessou de uma vez, aproveitando a pontada de coragem que cutucou sua nuca — Do Midorima.

Aomine foi pego de surpresa. Não teve a menor chance de disfarçar.

— Ciúmes? De você? Com o Midorima? — riu — Sério? De verdade?

Kagami se irritou. Apertou o pacote nas mãos, tentado a fazer o outro engolir aquilo cru e sem tempero. Pelo nariz.

— Pára de rir.

— Que imaginação fértil — tentou, em vão, se controlar — Ciúmes é sentimento de pessoas inseguras, baka. Eu nunca sentiria ciúmes de nada, é obvio. Muito menos de você. A não ser que tivesse peitões e dois buracos lá embaixo ao invés de um. Não fode, Kagami.

O ruivo bateu a porta da geladeira e foi até a pia continuar a preparar os ingredientes. Não podia acreditar que Aomine dissera aquilo mesmo sem nenhuma segunda intenção! Mas a reação do maldito estava bem natural. Ele não tentava disfarçar, até se divertia. Teria Kagami fantasiado e exagerado as palavras do outro? Teria visto algo que não existia? Por quê? Por que dar um significado oculto ao que Aomine lhe falava? Maldição.

Daiki observava o ruivo trabalhando, de costas pra si, todo tenso e na defensiva. Quase se condoeu pela situação em que ele estava. Mas a simpatia logo passou. Kagami cavara a cova, que se deitasse e morresse nela.

Não ia negar uma coisa: sentira falta! E como! Das provocações e pequenas maldades, de deixar Kagami na berlinda e encurralá-lo. Divertia-se tanto! Como há anos não acontecia. Foi então que um pensamento surpreendente passou por sua mente.

— Você queria? — se viu perguntando.

Taiga olhou por sobre o ombro, confuso.

— Queria o quê?

— Que fosse ciúmes? — provocou com um sorriso cheio de falsa inocência.

— Teu rabo que eu queria! — Kagami explodiu, sem poder conter o rubor de cobrir seu rosto. Odiou-se por isso!

— Queria o meu rabo? Isso você nunca vai ter — Daiki riu maldoso, principalmente quando o ruivo se virou, com uma colher na mão e apontou para ele tentando ameaçá-lo, mas falhando miseravelmente.

— Pára com isso, aho! Ou eu juro que...

— Oe, oe — Daiki ficou em pé, com as duas mãos pra cima — Paz, escravo. Só to te zoando. Vou pra sala, jogar vídeo game. Me avisa quando isso aí estiver pronto.

Levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da cozinha, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça. Estava feliz, apesar de tudo. Que bonitinho o Kagami todo envergonhadinho. Sua vingança se saia melhor do que o esperado. Descobria coisas surpreendentes sobre o ruivo! Incrível como ele próprio dava corda para se enforcar.

Taiga respirou fundo e apoiou as duas mãos na borda da pia. Em que momento sua vida se tornara tão complicada? E todos aqueles sentimentos que confundiam sua mente, sem que soubesse o que fazer com eles? Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava jogar Aomine pela janela e admirar seu corpo amassado no chão, confessava que sentira falta da presença irritante durante os longos quatro dias. Como lidar com duas coisas tão contraditórias?

Precisava acabar com aquela história! Tinha que conseguir a revanche e amputar o folgado da sua rotina antes de tudo piorar. Ah, sim. Taiga era realista: sempre existia a chance de piorar muito antes de melhorar.

— KAGAMI — a voz preguiçosa o tirou da reflexão angustiada — MEU TRAVESSEIRO, ESCRAVO!

— Peste — resmungou com um sorriso muito leve nos lábios.

A vida era mesmo uma droga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dando o sangue aqui ahuahuahhaa
> 
> Só digo isso: A MALDADE ESTÁ NOS OLHOS DE QUEM VÊ E NOS OUVIDOS DE QUEM ESCUTA!! /foge
> 
> Até amanhã!


	13. About a boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 13  
> Aquarius (Let the Sunshine in) (The 5th Dimension)

Era uma vez um garoto chamado Kagami Taiga. Um paria vagando por terras estranhas. Assim que se sentia no decorrer dos dias, sem nenhum amigo nos Estados Unidos da América. O idioma era incompreensível. A comida, estranha. E as pessoas... bem, apressadas e sem tempo para doar aos outros.

Pensou que nunca faria amizade. Até conhecer Himuro Tatsuya. O primeiro a estender a mão e oferecer um pouco de simpática. Tornaram-se mais do que amigos: irmãos com um vínculo poderoso criado pelo coração. Um porto seguro, com quem aprendeu mais do que a sobrevivência naquele país. Aprendeu a amar o basquete. Aprendeu a passar pelos obstáculos como um verdadeiro rolo compressor.

Sua experiência ajudou a moldar-lhe o caráter. Tornou-se adaptável e flexível. Entendeu que possuía fraquezas, mas justamente por conseguir vê-las podia se tornar mais forte. Descobriu como a humildade era ferramenta indispensável no dia a dia: a humildade de assumir os erros e fazer de tudo para corrigi-los. A subserviência de reconhecer seus limites, porém tendo perseverança para crescer e ultrapassá-los. Ainda que dando um passo a cada vez.

Os Estados Unidos da América, verdadeiramente, era o país que merecia ser chamado de Novo Mundo. Tudo eclodia lá, era mais intenso e em grandes proporções.

Por isso, descobrir sobre sua sexualidade não foi exatamente um problema, não faltou contato com a realidade: cresceu vendo as dificuldades encontradas por quem tinha a coragem de assumir a própria homossexualidade, assim como por pessoas que não possuíam tanta coragem.

Ele? Bem... não andava com uma placa na testa piscando “Gay Detected” em luzes néon, embora quando o assunto surgisse nas rodas de conversa não negasse. Nunca teve problemas com amigos e o segredo talvez estivesse em sua personalidade. Não era um garoto estereotipado ou exagerado. Deixava as coisas acontecerem, agia com naturalidade. Muito espontâneo.

Fator decisivo em sua vida foi conhecer Alex Garcia. A jovem estrela promissora da WNBA, mas que acabou prematuramente tendo que se afastar do esporte que amava.

Alex era o próprio país em forma de gente: um poço de contradições vivendo em harmonia, na medida do possível. Tinha a mania absurda de beijar outras pessoas na boca, sem qualquer aviso prévio, andava pela casa de calcinha e sutiã, sem se preocupar se recebia visitas. Kagami jamais se recuperara da primeira vez que fora com Himuro a casa da mentora... ele, até então, acreditava inocente que todas as mulheres se depilavam como as modelos das revistas pornôs.

Enfim...

Apesar do jeito doido Alex era uma ouvinte soberba. Dava abertura para que Taiga se sentisse a vontade e contasse a ela sobre a preferência exclusiva por garotos. Longas conversas se desenvolveram entre os dois. Poucos conselhos ela lhe dava, pois acreditava que o aluno devia vivenciar as experiências na própria pele. Mas suas minímas recomendações eram sensatas e argutas. Todavia, apenas de ser uma ouvinte tão boa ajudava muito.

Por isso, quando voltou para o Japão, o que mais lamentou foi deixar o irmão de afinidade e a mentora de basquete e confidências para trás.

Quando pisou na Terra do Sol Nascente trazia o coração cheio de sonhos e a mente despida de expectativas. Jogara basquete com promissores atletas nos Estados Unidos. Mas... Japão? O que podia esperar encontrar ali, no país em que nascera? Nenhum desafio, nenhuma emoção, nada que o fizesse ultrapassar limites.

Ah, doce e completo engano.

Havia diferenças abismais entre o ensino na América e o ensino no Japão, é claro. E uma das maiores eram os chamados bukatsu. Clubes de atividades extras que os alunos até o colegial eram obrigados a fazer.

Kagami se inscreveu no basquete sem hesitar. E isso mudou sua vida para sempre. Logo de começo ouviu falar sobre uma tal Geração Milagrosa. Os boatos descreviam garotos como picas das galáxias no basquete. Verdadeiros gênios do esporte. E tinha um deles bem na sua equipe! Um cara sem presença alguma, mas que apresentou a Kagami um basquete impressionante!

Ficou tão animado com o que viu que decidiu como desafio pessoal vencer cada um dos cinco remanescentes do antigo time. Caçaria um a um, como um tigre feroz, e requisitaria para si o título de melhor jogador do Japão.

Começou a longa jornada: primeiro ganhou a confiança de Kuroko, o rapaz que tornou-se sua sombra com a promessa de fazê-lo a luz mais brilhante dentro das quadras. Depois conheceu Kise Ryota, um jogador que também era modelo. Ou, talvez, um modelo que também jogava. Mestre na arte de copiar jogadas, um prodígio dentro das quadras. Vencido por Taiga em uma jogada brilhante no último segundo, orquestrada com Kuroko.

Em seguida veio Midorima, o mestre dos arremessos. Não importava de que ponto da quadra estivesse ao arremessar. Sua mira era infalível, sua calma era impressionante. Sua tática destruía os nervos do adversário. Taiga precisou evoluir e forçar-se um pouco para alcançar a difícil vitória.

Mais um passo fora dado na jornada. Sentia que conquistaria o intercolegial. Seirin se tornaria a grande vitoriosa!

Acreditou nisso piamente, até bater em um muro de realidade chamado Aomine Daiki.

Nunca vira alguém jogar como aquele cara, sua fluidez de movimentos, a velocidade, a intimidade com que dominava a bola. A precisão das roubadas e bloqueios. Um jogador completo. Cada ação dentro da quadra parecia instintivo e animal. Natural como o ato de respirar. Aomine era um monstro do basquete. As cinco partes do indestrutível Exodia. Obliteração total.

Esmagou Kagami como se o garoto e todo seu talento fossem menos do que nada.

E doeu. Na verdade doeu pra porra, dar de cara com um obstáculo tão grande. Sentiu inveja, claro. Que logo se tornou admiração e fonte de inspiração. Se treinasse, se desse o melhor de si poderia superar aquele gênio. Voltou a acreditar.

Treinar. Treinar. Treinar. Buscar no passado a solução para os problemas, reencontrar amigos queridos, evoluir. Retomar a luta!

E colher os louros da vitória: conseguira enfrentar Aomine em pé de igualdade. E derrubara a barreira que o impedia de seguir em frente. Quando viu o olhar pasmado na face de Daiki sentiu-se empático. Estivera naquele lugar não muito tempo atrás. Sabia como era doloroso.

Mas seguira em frente! Alguém tão forte e seguro de si como Aomine também seguiria, não?

De jeito nenhum.

Aparentemente não era tão fácil assim para ele ter estado no topo e ser obrigado a recomeçar, quando seu lugar no pedestal fora tomado. Daiki agarrava-se ao passado como aquele loirinho de um anime estranho agarrava-se à uma capivara cor de rosa. E amargava a derrota dia após dia.

Então, num piscar de olhos, o ruivo virara escravo. E tinha um dono. Haha, como lidar, sociedade?

Daiki entrara na rotina de Taiga sem pedir licença e, com sua personalidade espaçosa, preenchera vazios que Kagami sequer notara existir em sua vida. Fora desagradável no começo? Puta que pariu, e como! Se fosse condenado por cada vez que pensara em matar o cara, Taiga já teria acumulado umas dez prisões perpetuas e umas oito penas de morte. Sem chance de condicional.

Mas a convivência forçada trouxe algo a mais. Por trás da personalidade irritante e cheia de si existia algo. Alguma coisa que Taiga apenas vislumbrara em alguns momentos de guarda baixa. Inegável. Não podia descrever, apenas sentir. Uma segurança, conforto... que queria cada vez mais em sua vida. A ponto de cobrar cada vez menos frequentemente a revanche que acabaria a brincadeira de “dono/escravo” e tiraria Aomine de sua vida.

E ali estava ele, pra resumir toda a história, há quase meia hora com o cotovelo descansando sobre a mesinha de centro e o queixo apoiado sobre a mão espalmada; admirando o rosto de Daiki que adormecera enquanto jogava Plague.

Os olhos fechados na face relaxada lhe davam um ar de tão suave abandono que nem parecia a peste que infernizava longas horas de seu dia. Aomine já tinha suspirado umas três ou quatro vezes. Estaria em algum sonho bom? Por isso o garoto de pele amorenada parecia, naquele instante, quase um anjo?

Sentado no chão da sala, absorto em pensamentos, Kagami sentiu a dor do cair da ficha. Estava gostando daquele aho. Incontestavelmente. Mesmo com a personalidade tão peculiar, irritante e cheia de si. Já não podia negar pra si mesmo.

Em algum momento a admiração se tornara algo mais forte e profundo. Provavelmente um beco sem saída, afinal sua chance de ser correspondido era menos do que zero. Saber disso acabaria com o sentimento? Não. Então que aproveitasse a companhia do outro enquanto pudesse.

Levantou-se do chão e foi buscar um edredom. A temperatura caia drasticamente com o avançar do inverno. Ao voltar para sala cobriu Daiki com cuidado, para que o outro não acordasse. Não pensou nas consequências do seu ato. Lidaria com elas quando Aomine saísse do quase coma.

Retomou a tarefa de resolver os exercícios, sem se permitir pensar em mais nada. Muito menos no problemão que dormia largado no sofá da sua sala.

Problemão até que bonitinho...

R&B

Daiki abriu os olhos apenas para voltar a fechá-los, incomodado pela luz. Que cochilo maravilhoso tirara! Sentou-se no sofá, fazendo um edredom escorregar por seu corpo, só então notando que estava coberto. Surpreendeu-se um pouco. A surpresa virou preocupação quando olhou de relance o relógio do aparelho Blu-Ray: quase dez horas da noite! Por que o idiota deixara que dormisse tanto?!

Ia reclamar daquilo quando viu o outro e entendeu o porquê. Kagami também dormira, sobre a mesinha da sala e usando seu caderno como travesseiro. Reparou, inclusive, numa rodinha de baba manchando a tinta de uma página.

Levantou-se e espreguiçou. Sua mãe ia lhe comer um dos rins por chegar em casa depois do toque de recolher. Ela odiava quando fazia isso. Mas paciência. Não fora sua culpa.

Em silêncio apanhou a mochila e preparou-se para ir embora. Antes de sair pegou o edredom e colocou com cuidado sobre Kagami, para que não acordasse. Pela manhã o idiota teria uma bela dor nas costas! Devia desperta-lo e fazê-lo ir pra cama? Não... não era tão bonzinho assim.

— Baka — sussurrou bagunçando os fios ruivos de leve.

Havia evidente diversão na voz murmurada. E um quê quase imperceptível de carinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto, gente. O Bakagami admitiu que gosta do Ahomine! Falta a outra metade da maçã agora xD
> 
> Até amanhã!
> 
> Bom carnaval e juizo! Não façam nada do que eu faria hohoho


	14. Aomine entra na Zona, wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 14  
> La Bamba (Los Lobos)

_O ciúme é um tipo de sentimento que acomete inúmeros seres humanos. Ocorre quando há distorção do sentimento de zelo e cuidado para com uma determinada pessoa._

— Hum...

_Ciúme é "a reação complexa a uma ameaça perceptível a uma relação valiosa ou à sua qualidade."_

— Hummm...

Insatisfeito com as respostas que encontrara às suas buscas, Daiki fechou a aba do navegador no celular, voltando a tela anterior que exibia um site de partituras e o jogou sobre o colchão. Ajeitou o violão sobre o colo e colocou os dedos sobre as cordas, pronto para dedilhar algumas notas quando bateram a porta.

Ficou ainda mais sério, sem responder ao chamado.

Não podia acreditar que sua mãe tivera a petulância, a ousadia, a coragem de deixá-lo uma semana de castigo! Ele, Aomine Daiki, tendo que ir de casa para a escola e da escola para casa, assim que o treino de basquete acabasse.

Tudo porque chegara tarde da casa de Kagami na segunda-feira. Não seria um grande problema, se não tivesse violado o toque de recolher e sido parado por um policial. Ser menor de idade era uma droga!

Sua mãe ficara nada feliz com a ligação da polícia, pedira mil desculpas ao oficial e prometera que tomaria providências sobre o ocorrido. E ali estava ele, desde então, quase entrando em coma de tanto tédio, com tempo o bastante para pensar em coisas que não queria pensar.

A porta se abriu sem novas batidas, porém quem entrou não foi a mãe de Daiki, e sim uma garota de longos cabelos e seios enormes. Momoi Satsuki.

— Olá, Dai-chan!

— Ah, era você.

— Que tom de voz é esse? — ela disse entrando no quarto e olhando ao redor, surpreendida — Você arrumou esse lugar?!

— Pensei que fosse a minha mãe. E não, eu não arrumei o quarto. Consegui alguém que arrumasse pra mim.

— Ee...? — ela foi sentar-se sobre o colchão, obrigando Aomine a encolher as pernas — Poderia ser o Curry-chan? — perguntou levando o indicador aos lábios e ganhando um ar pensativo.

— Curry-chan? — fez uma careta.

— Aa. Dai-chan sempre diz que encontrou alguém para passar seu caderno a limpo, cozinhar curry e agora arrumar o quarto. Essa pessoa misteriosa é o Curry-chan — sorriu até baixar os olhos e apontar o violão — Faz muito tempo que não o ouço tocar!

Esticou a mão veloz e pegou o celular de Aomine, espiando a tela. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando leu o título da partitura musical.

— Imitation Of Life? — questionou — Desde quando Dai-chan gosta de R.E.M.?

— Por que acha que eu gosto de música de viado? Essa música estava em destaque na home do site. Só acessei pra ver como eram os arranjos — estendeu a mão exigindo seu celular de volta.

— Por que entrou na defensiva, Daiki? Eu só fiz uma pergunta.

Aomine estreitou os olhos para a amiga.

— Por que acha que eu entrei na defensiva? — soou arrogante, mas um pouco desconfiado.

Momoi riu divertida, acertando um tapinha no joelho do garoto.

— Você na defensiva é tão perceptível quanto você na Zona. Quando começa a devolver as perguntas é porque ergueu o escudo!

Daiki não respondeu. Não tinha argumentos. Era a segunda vez que ouvia aquilo. Kagami já o tinha acusado de não responder tudo como deveria. Ao invés disso jogava as perguntas de volta para a pessoa.

— Toca pra mim, Dai-chan? Onegai.

— Não — colocou o violão no chão deixando claro que não atenderia o pedido. Em partes porque estava enferrujado. E em partes por estar mesmo dedilhando uma música daquela banda piegas. Mas Satsuki não precisava saber daquilo.

— Que cruel! — a garota reclamou. Daiki apenas levou o dedinho à orelha e coçou, ajeitando-se na cama — Então vamos conversar?

— Conversar sobre o que? Você não devia arrumar uma amiga para fofocar com ela? Não estou a fim de...

— Quero saber quem é o Curry-chan! Nenhuma outra amiga pode dizer isso, só você! Por que não me conta tudo, Daiki? Estou tão curiosa...

— Não tem nada o que dizer — deu de ombros — É assunto de homens.

— Me pergunto como convenceu essa pessoa a ficar fazendo suas vontades. Se funcionou com você talvez eu possa usar a tática com o Tetsu-chan.

— Não quero falar sobre— resmungou.

— Divide comigo, Daiki! Onegai.

— Não enche.

— Não vai compartilhar comigo? Você é tão ciumento assim?

Aomine ficou tenso. Como infernos o assunto que estivera cutucando sua nuca nos últimos dias surgira naquela conversa assim tão repentinamente?

— Por que acha que eu sou ciumento?

Momoi bateu palmas duas vezes.

— O grande Aomine sama entra na defensiva! Suas barreiras são maiores que o Mura-chan — riu baixinho, deliciada.

Ouvir-se sendo chamado por “sama” trouxe um sentimento esquisito a Daiki. Ou melhor, uma mistura esquisita de sentimentos. Saudade, nostalgia, ausência. Irritação.

— Ciúmes é coisa de gente insegura — resmungou enquanto mexia a perna para empurrar a cabeça da amiga com o pé, de leve — Eu nunca sentiria ciumes de outro cara. Não sou gay, Satsuki. Você me conhece bem.

A garota conseguiu desviar e mostrou-lhe a língua. Então cruzou as mãos sobre o colo e analisou o outro, fascinada com tudo o que ouvira. Impressionante o quanto ele revelara com tão poucas palavras.

— Ne,Daiki, não são apenas as pessoas inseguras que sentem ciumes — explicou. Diante do olhar incrédulo que recebeu, continuou — Quando você gosta muito de alguma coisa ou de alguém, você deseja o melhor, quer ter sempre por perto, porque tem medo que estrague ou machuque. E ter ciumes não envolve só os sentimentos românticos. Existe ciumes de irmãos, ciumes de amigos. Você pode ter ciumes das suas coisas e não querer emprestar. Isso não quer dizer que está apaixonado por elas, baka.

— Posso ter muitos defeitos, mas não sou ciumento — ele insistiu. Pouco se importava com essas besteiras. Menos ainda em relação a Kagami. Jamais sentiria ciumes dele com o Midorima ou com quem quer que fosse. Se irritara daquela vez só por culpa do basquete, nada mais.

— Talvez não tivesse encontrado alguém com quem se importasse tanto a ponto de sentir ciumes. Fico feliz se for isso, e com um pouco de ciumes também, que goste assim de um amigo. Estou tão acostumada a ser apenas nós dois.

—... — Aomine apenas olhou para a garota, incerto sobre o que dizer.

— Mas Tetsu-chan é a pessoa com quem quero ter um futuro. Quando estiver com ele vou ter que me afastar um pouco de você. É bom que tenha um outro amigo precioso, para ficar de olho em você.

— Kagami não é um amigo. É apenas um escravo.

Satsuki arregalou os olhos.

— EE?! Kagami? Kagami Taiga, da Seirin? Ele que é o Curry-chan?!

Aomine se estapeou mentalmente, apesar de que nada em sua face revelava o desconforto. Uma máscara de indiferença.

— Naruhodo... — ela sussurrou.

— Faz sentido? Porque você acha que... — interrompeu a pergunta ao compreender que estava entrando na defensiva novamente. Chocado, compreendeu que muito do que se relacionava ao ruivo o deixava daquele jeito.

— Seu castigo acaba segunda-feira, não é?

— É...

— Yoshi! Então segunda-feira eu vou com você comer curry.

— O quê?! De jeito nenhum!

— Não quer compartilhar seu amigo comigo, Daiki?

— Tsc — deu de ombros — Faça como quiser.

Momoi sorriu, feliz. Sua curiosidade sobre o misterioso Curry-chan se multiplicara por mil, ao descobrir sua verdadeira identidade.

Kagami Taiga, o jogador que entrara na Zona e tirara Aomine de seu lugar de conforto. Que o obrigara a rever sua postura e suas ações. O único que o fizera voltar a treinar. E que agora conquistara uma porcentagem significativa da atenção de Daiki.

Aquilo era intrigante...


	15. Eagle Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 15  
> Summer Nights (Grease)

Quando Kagami abriu a porta do apartamento não foi surpresa encontrar Momoi Satsuki com Aomine, que o avisara da visita dupla com antecedência. Tinha, inclusive, deixado um surippa para a menina, que ficaram parecendo pranchas de surf em seus pés pequeninos, diga-se de passagem.

Mas sua expressão não era das mais animadas. Nem podia disfarçar.

— Olá — ela foi dizendo animada enquanto entrava na casa.

— Olá — Kagami respondeu fechando a porta.

— Que cara é essa, Bakagami? Não se recuperou da derrota pra Shutoku até agora? — e lá ia Daiki em direção ao seu trono, digo, ao sofá, abandonando a mochila no meio do caminho — Fico uma semana fora e meu escravo não esqueceu suas obrigações. Muito bem.

Referiu-se ao travesseiro que estava sobre o sofá e a televisão ligada, com a tela do jogo preferido de Aomine pausado. Kagami apenas girou os olhos. Então voltou-se para Momoi.

— Vou começar a preparar o curry — eles tinham vindo um pouco mais tarde do que o costume — Fique a vontade...

— Posso assistir como você faz? — ela perguntou animada.

A questão surpreendeu um pouco Kagami, sua expressão ficou mais séria. Ele pensava o que poderia ser pior: deixar a menina sozinha com Aomine ou tê-la por perto na cozinha... mas qualquer que fosse a resposta não mudava o fato de que os dois era terrivelmente próximos.

— Tudo bem — cedeu. Satsuki sorriu.

Assim que foram para a cozinha Kagami começou a separar os ingredientes que usaria. Momoi sentou-se à mesa, apenas observando. Dois minutos depois o silêncio foi quebrado.

— KAGAMI!

O chamado para aumentar o volume da televisão. Taiga conhecia a rotina. Não teria paz enquanto Aomine não fizesse todas as suas exigências que terminariam com uma garrafinha de água gelada.

Só depois de todo o ritual poderia começar a cozinhar o jantar. E foi exatamente dessa maneira.

— Que saco — resmungou quando voltou para a cozinha — Ele não dá um minuto de sossego.

— Dai-chan está adorando isso tudo — Momoi afirmou o óbvio.

Taiga não disse nada. Sentiu aquela pontadinha chata de ciumes bicando sua nuca como se fosse um pássaro Cuco desde que soubera que Aomine levaria a amiga (insira aqui o gesto de dedos que simula aspas e uma careta) em sua casa. Parecia quase uma violação daquela brincadeira que pertencia apenas aos dois.

E ela o chamava de Dai-chan! DAI-CHAN! Que ridículo!

— Tem uma bela casa — a garota insistiu em sustentar uma conversa.

— Obrigado.

— Dai-chan disse que mora sozinho e cuida de tudo. E que é um ótimo cozinheiro.

— Sim e sim. Moro sozinho, cuido de tudo. E meu curry é bom, mas nos outros pratos eu fico na média — falou sem se virar. Podia sentir o ciumes nascendo como bolhas em sua pele, exatamente como o jogo que Aomine gostava tanto de jogar; e explodindo em gosmas de um rancorzinho chato contra aquela pobre garota. No momento pouco bem vinda a sua casa.

— Dai-chan tem falado muito de você esses últimos dias — ela revelou como quem não quer nada, indiferente aos pensamentos negativos de Kagami.

O ruivo sentiu sua orelha crescer e triplicar de tamanho para prestar atenção, apesar de não se virar ou parar de picar os legumes.

— É? — soou desinteressado. Toda sua postura corporal dizia o contrário.

Satsuki segurou uma risadinha. Ela era especialista em estudar os dados dos jogadores e dizer suas prováveis formas de evolução. E isso não era apenas no basquete. Quando se tem informações o bastante e conhece a natureza de um ser humano não é difícil entender sua forma de agir e definir as futuras decisões dentro de um limitado leque de opções. Mas não precisava de tanto... qualquer um podia olhar para aquele rapaz e ver que estava morrendo de ciumes dela. Característica mais útil do que a visão de águia.

Sua intenção era o melhor para Daiki, o precioso amigo de infância. Queria checar e conhecer Kagami kun, para ver se era uma adição positiva a vida de Aomine. Até agora estava gostando muito dele. Aquele lance de simpatia a primeira vista, talvez?

Resolveu deixar muito claro porque estava ali, um dos seus objetivos iniciais, junto com a possibilidade de conhecer melhor a pessoa capaz de causar tantas reações em Aomine!

— Hn. No começo ele estava todo misterioso sobre o Curry-chan — cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, percebendo como Kagami tentava não dar a perceber que estava interessado na informação — E eu comecei a me perguntar quem poderia ser essa pessoa misteriosa, capaz de fazer Dai-chan sorrir por motivos bobos. Que mudou sua rotina e o trouxe de volta a vida...

Nesse ponto Taiga olhou por cima do ombro e espiou a garota. Ela passara a fazer desenhos imaginários sobre o tampo da mesa com a ponta do dedo indicador. Parecia distante dali.

— Então consegui descobrir que era o Tai-chan!

— Tai-chan?! Oe... — ficou surpreso por ser chamado pelo apelido carinhoso. Aquela menina não era uma rival, no fim das contas?

— Dai-chan é meu amigo de infância. Mais certo dizer que somos como irmãos. Só quero o melhor para Daiki e Tai-chan tem sido muito bom pra ele.

Kagami sentiu o rosto esquentar. Que garota estranha. Será que todos que fizeram parte da Geração Milagrosa tinham alguma coisa fora do lugar daquele jeito? Pra disfarçar, voltou a concentrar-se nos legumes.

Pelo que entendera ela estava tentando dizer que não era uma ameaça? Por isso a enfase no fato de ser amiga (quase irmã) de Aomine? E por que ela dizia essas coisas? Desconfiava do que Taiga sentia pelo outro? Ou... melhor ainda, teria ela intuído algo em Aomine? Alguma mínima chance do rapaz corresponder? Não... Taiga não seria tolo de alimentar esperanças nesse sentido. Seria o mesmo que pedir para sofrer.

Mas não podia deixar de ser grato ao gesto da garota. Pensou que devia retribuir a altura.

— A maior parte do tempo esse cara é um preguiçoso, folgado e irritante — falou enquanto reunia os ingredientes na panela — Só precisa passar por cima de tudo isso. Ou talvez isso seja parte do charme...

Não disse com todas as palavras que estava a fim de Aomine, pois repetir em voz alta ainda era assustador. Acreditava na tenacidade da garota que estivera com a Geração Milagrosa. Momoi Satsuki já devia ter captado tudo o que acontecia entre eles. Mesmo que fosse unilateral. Taiga era transparente e honesto. Nem de Aomine poderia esconder por muito tempo...

— Não deixe Dai-chan te assustar. Por baixo da camada de durão e preguiçoso tem alguém que se importa de verdade com as pessoas que gosta — garantiu.

Taiga não duvidava disso. Sua maior questão era saber se fazia parte da lista de pessoas com quem Aomine se importava. E, caso não fizesse, se tinha chance de fazer.

— Vou torcer por Tai-chan — ela confidenciou baixinho, sorrindo suspeita.

Aquela frase de incentivo voltou a surpreender Kagami, que não teve tempo de questionar ou rebater. Sequer de agradecer.

— KAGAMI! — o chamado arrastado de preguiça quebrou o clima da cozinha. Kagami sorriu e foi imitado por Satsuki.

— Peste — o ruivo resmungou sorrindo — QUE INFERNO, AOMINE... SAMA! JÁ VOU!

R&B

 

— Obrigada pela comida! — Satsuki uniu as mãos a frente do rosto, satisfeita — Esse foi o melhor curry que eu já comi na vida!

Kagami sorriu orgulhoso, passando a mão pela nuca. Já não sentia mais o passarinho do ciumes bicando, nem as bolhas de rancor em sua pele. Aomine olhou de um para o outro, franzindo a testa para a inexplicável cumplicidade que nascera entre eles. O que acontecera na cozinha, enquanto estivera jogando?

— Temos que ir — Satsuki ficou em pé — São oito horas da noite. Dai-chan acabou de sair de um castigo, não pode quebrar o toque de recolher de novo.

Aomine ficou em pé, secretamente concordando. Não estava nada a fim de perder outra semana preso em casa, logo agora que estava liberado.

— Muito obrigada — Momoi voltou a agradecer a porta do apartamento, logo depois de calçar os tênis — Pelo jantar e por me receber.

— Seja bem vinda!

— Jaa — Aomine só disse isso em despedida, mas a amiga olhou feio para ele, deixando-o intrigado — O que foi?

— Dai-chan! Faça direito! Não é isso que você tem que dizer quando está saindo de casa — inflou as bochechas fingindo raiva e indignação.

Aomine passou a mão pela nuca, bagunçando os fios de cabelo.

— Aa... ittekimasu — resmungou, evitando olhar para Kagami.

O ruivo sentiu o rosto corar de leve. Não pode negar que ficou feliz em ouvir aquilo, mesmo que viesse com um empurrãozinho de Momoi.

— Itterashai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENTE! Quatro copos de cerveja e saiu isso! Um dia vou chorar sangue relendo. Espero que faça algum sentindo. Espero mesmo '-'
> 
> Todos os erros são culpa da Skol gelada xD
> 
> Até amanhã!


	16. Um fim de tarde qualquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 16  
> Take on me (A-ha)

Assim que terminou o treino Daiki saiu da escola sem se despedir de ninguém, fugindo de Momoi. Tomou o caminho já familiar. Ia quase no automático.

Os últimos dias transcorriam na rotina imutável. Mas ele não tinha nada do que reclamar. Pelo contrário, lá no fundinho ansiava pelos momentos que compartilhava com seu... escravo. Era tão divertido provocar Kagami!

Mesmo que ele não se irritasse como antes ou tentasse fervorosamente convencê-lo a dar a revanche e ficar livre. O que era bem estranho...

Aquele dia planejava um puxão de orelha no ruivo tão logo pusesse os pés no apartamento. Mas quis o destino que seus planos não saíssem exatamente como pensara.

Passava em frente a quadra perto do Maji Burger, caminho da casa de Kagami, quando ouviu a bola quicando no chão, sinal clássico de que alguém treinava. E quem era o solitário jogador? Alguém aí disse Shaquille O'Neal? Errou feio. Não era ninguém tão brilhante e lendário.

Era apenas...

— Oe! — Aomine chamou, parando na entrada da quadra — Bakagami!

O susto fez com Taiga errasse o arremesso. Praguejou, irritado, se virando para Daiki. Logo a irritação virou surpresa e um pouco de culpa.

— Aa... perdi a noção do tempo — confessou sem jeito indo pegar a bola— Os veteranos tiveram uma reunião sobre o terceiro ano e todas as atividades extras foram suspensas.

Por isso tinha tempo de sobra e resolvera ficar se aquecendo até dar o horário de Aomine ir para seu apartamento. Claro que mergulhara no exercício, as horas voaram sem que notasse e ali estavam eles.

— Baka — Aomine entrou na quadra e deixou a mochila cair ao lado da de Kagami, no chão. Apesar do exercício o rapaz não tirara o grosso casaco de frio. O inverno ia cada dia mais rigoroso. Entretanto ele suava, seus fios ruivos úmidos grudando na testa comprovavam as palavras ditas.

Num movimento muito rápido roubou a bola das mãos de Kagami e arremessou dali mesmo, convertendo o ponto. Nem teve tempo de comemorar a vitória. Quando deu por si o ruivo já recuperava a bola e saltava pronto para marcar.

Não conseguiu. Aomine surgiu a sua frente e desviou a bola, impedindo o arremesso e jogando-a longe.

— Não me subestime, escravo.

— Tsc.

— Sorte sua que está frio. Ou eu poderia considerar esse joguinho nossa revanche.

— Nem vem, Aomine! Quando for a revanche eu vou jogar muito a sério!

— Okay. Mas agora vá lá pegar a bola — não se preocupou com aquecimento, a intenção era apenas meia duzia de arremessos.

Kagami resmungou algo, mas obedeceu. Recuperou a bola e veio quicando, pronto para uma jogada mais ousada. Aomine sorriu da provocação. Bloqueou o avanço, mas era apenas uma finta. Taiga girou o corpo para a esquerda e conseguiu passar. Preparava o arremesso quando Daiki ergueu o braço cortando-o de novo.

Aquele cara era bom. Kagami admitia. Ainda que não entrasse na zona, os movimentos precisos, porém agressivos; mostravam-se difíceis de se evitar, escapar, impedir! Comprovou que ele realmente treinara depois da derrota. Ou como poderia ter melhorado ainda mais?!

Agora a posse de bola estava com Daiki. Ao invés de correr para a cesta afastou-se do garrafão, andando de costas, quicando-a no chão, concentrado. Taiga adivinhou sua intenção de fazer uma jogada de impacto. Ia impedi-lo! Definitivamente não permitiria que Aomine marcasse.

Moveu-se quase por instinto, respondendo ao movimento de Daiki. Ele avançou rápido, uma intenção sinistra brilhando nos olhos azuis. Kagami intuiu a finta. Reagiu um segundo antes e estendeu as mãos para a esquerda, brecando os passos de Daiki.

Um movimento fake.

Aomine virou-se para a direita, corrigindo todos os seus planos naquele misero segundo que Kagami se antecipou. Correu em direção ao garrafão e saltou. Teve tempo de passar a bola por debaixo da perna antes de enterrá-la na cesta com força. Foi magnifico.

— Exibido — Kagami resmungou contrariado, sem querer admitir que estava impressionado. Ia tentar fazer aquilo também!

Aomine não disse nada. Apenas sorriu cheio de si. Podia sentir a admiração de Kagami como uma aura negra ao redor dele. Voltou a bater a bola com calma na quadra. A intenção era apenas arremessar, sem passes. Odiava suar no frio, com aquele casaco pesado que vestia.

Lançou a bola. Ela bateu na tabela e entrou. Kagami já estava lá embaixo, pronto para recuperar a posse e enterrar.

Daiki riu. Maldito competitivo.

Ficaram nessa brincadeira de arremessar/pegar/enterrar por mais algum tempo. Taiga tentando por duas ou três vezes imitar a jogada de Daiki, sempre errando a sincronia na hora de passar a bola por baixo da perna durante o salto.

Desistiu. Um dia dominaria o movimento. Mas o dia não seria hoje.

Cansados foram sentar-se no banco de cimento, ao lado das mochilas no chão.

— Oe, Kagami — Daiki sentou-se de lado no banco, colocando os pés sobre ele — Faça uma massagem nos meus pés, estão doloridos...

— EE?! Não vou fazer massagem nos seus pés, aho!

— Escravo... obediência é pra usar, não é pra deixar guardada na mochila. Rápido, antes que meus pés esfriem.

O ruivo rosnou alguma coisa, mostrando os dentes com indignação. Acabou cedendo. Puxou os tênis do pé de Daiki. Quando ia tirar as meias o garoto resmungou.

— Deixa. Tá frio demais, baka.

Girando os olhos fez como orientado. Começou a massagem pelo pé esquerdo, movendo os dedos com firmeza em movimentos que a técnica já usara em si mais de uma vez.

— Oe, Bakagami — Daiki falou enquanto observava o outro — Recebi aquele exercício de inglês que você fez pra mim...

— Hn? — nem se lembrara de qual. Respondera tantos!

— O professor devolveu ontem. Foram vinte e sete pontos! — havia incredulidade na voz de Aomine — Como você pode ser pior do que eu em inglês?!

Kagami fez um careta. Porque todo mundo deduzia que ele tinha se ser um expert em inglês só por ter morado no país por alguns anos? O ensino formal do Japão cobrava muita coisa que ele não via nas salas de aulas. Estava defasado. Era muito diferente falar o idioma das ruas e responder as questões do colegial.

— Não enche — reclamou com um bico, fazendo a massagem com mais força.

— A partir de hoje você passa meus cadernos a limpo. Nada mais de responder exercícios.

— Você que sabe — deu de ombros — Vai lá pra casa ainda?

Daiki olhou em volta. A noite caíra por completo. As luzes das ruas e da quadra acenderam automaticamente com o por do sol. Não compensava ir até o apartamento apenas para sair em seguida. Sua mãe estava em seu pé desde o fim do castigo.

— Não. Mas amanhã eu vou. Podemos comer alguma coisa no Maji Burger, eu pago dessa vez — podia ter uma personalidade terrível, mas conhecia seus limites. Vinha dando prejuízo ao ruivo por jantar com ele quase todos os dias. De vez em quando era necessário retribuir a gentileza, não?

— Por mim tudo bem — um sorriso iluminou a face de Kagami, mas ele estava de cabeça baixa então o outro não chegou a perceber. Morria de vergonha por agir como uma garotinha, sim. Porém não era algo que pudesse controlar. A minima chance de passar mais tempo com ele o deixava todo felizinho. Estava perdido.

Mesmo que não visse o sorriso do outro, Daiki sentiu a mudança no clima, que ficou mais leve. A postura corporal de Taiga mudou por completo. E ele não sabia o que era mais surpreendente: que o garoto ficasse tão alegre do nada ou... que conseguisse lê-lo com tanta facilidade.

Podia jurar que no segundo seguinte Kagami ia saltitar por ali, como se pudesse adivinhar o futuro igual aquele olho bizarro de Akashi.

Não. Nenhuma das duas opções eram surpreendentes. Taiga ficar alegre era a prova de que a companhia de Aomine não era tão ruim, e disso Aomine já tinha certeza afinal, sua presença era incrível. Todos deviam gostar de si. Bem, quase todos, hum?

E ler a reação de Kagami era recompensa por tantas horas divididas lado a lado desde que ele se tornara seu escravo.

O surpreendente mesmo, de verdade, era compreender que a inexplicável alegria de Taiga encontrava sentimento gêmeo no coração de Daiki. Sim, ele também ficou feliz com a possibilidade de esticar o momento um pouco mais, dividindo um lanche.

Aomine sentiu-se feliz!

E não compreendia o porquê.

Ou, talvez, não quisesse compreender. Ainda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, a jogada do Aomine foi tirara do NBA ALLSTARS desse ano. Cara... cara... cara... muito foda as jogadas. Teve um cara que voou por quase metade da quadra! Sério! O cara saltou e foi indo, foi indo, foi indo E ENTERROU! Fiquei procurando se ele tinha asas nos pés.
> 
> Mas essa jogada do LaVine mitou. Quase usei uma que o cara gira e enterra de costas. Gira 360 graus. No ar. E enterra. Tem noção?! Mas... essa de passar a bola por baixo da perna... incrivel.
> 
> Deixei o link lá em cima, mas em todo caso:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwkhDPElcx8
> 
> É bem curtinho, vale a pena.
> 
> Acho que amanhã a ficha do Daiki cai xD
> 
> Bjos


	17. Epifania, misteriosos caminhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 17  
> What's up (4 Non Blondes)

O despertador do celular de Aomine começou a tocar, mas o garoto já estava acordado havia muito tempo. Seria correto dizer que tivera uma péssima noite. Dormira quase nada.

Logo ele, Aomine Daiki, com dificuldade para adormecer. Como? Em que realidade? Por quê?

Sem respostas para suas dúvidas, levantou-se. O quarto continuava razoavelmente arrumado. Desde que Kagami dera uma ajeitada ali, tentava mantê-la. Por isso pegou algumas peças de roupa do chão e levou consigo para o banheiro, onde havia um cesto.

A casa silenciosa não era uma surpresa de todo. Tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe costumavam sair muito cedo. Seu pai, porque deveria ser o exemplo para seus funcionários. E sua mãe, porque chegaram novos imigrantes em uma colônia e ela voltara a prestar ajuda ensinando japonês.

Esse último fato era bem complicado. Não que Aomine fosse contra sua mãe ajudar outras pessoas. Mas ela mergulhava tão a fundo nesse papel que do nada começava a falar no idioma dos imigrantes em casa! Dessa vez seria uma colonia francesa. Daiki já se preparava para ouvir as bizarras frases francesas intercaladas com o japonês quando fosse conversar com a mãe. Irritante.

Sentou-se a mesa para o asagohan. Sua mãe deixara arroz branco, tamagoyaki, salmão grelhado e chã verde. Comeu devagar, cansado. O sono atrasado deixava seus movimentos ainda mais preguiçosos. Sabia que chegaria atrasado para as aulas, não pela primeira vez. Nem pela última. Seu pai era um exemplo que não seguia.

Era fácil pular o muro e ir se refugiar no telhado. Complicado era driblar os professores.

Como sempre encontrou dinheiro no armário para o almoço. Em Touou era opcional: levar o bento ou comprar na cantina do colégio. Quando sua mãe estava muito ocupada lhe dava o dinheiro. Não reclamava, a comida do refeitório era excelente.

Havia um bilhete para que tirasse o resto do lixo e colocasse nas lixeiras recicláveis. Amassou o papel e enfiou no bolso do uniforme. Faria aquilo depois que voltasse da escola. Se conseguisse se lembrar, claro.

Cumprindo suas previsões chegou à escola e os portões já estavam fechados. Contornou o muro e saltou ligeiro.

Nenhum problema o impediu de chegar ao telhado. Deu a volta através do bloco de salas (teve a impressão de ver Satsuki olhando feio através de uma das janelas, mas fingiu que não a reconheceu), sem se preocupar em trocar os sapatos, no fim das contas. Se fosse à área dos armários corria um grande risco de encontrar um funcionário.

Finalmente deixou a mochila no chão e deitou-se, aspirando ar profundamente, deixando que a paz viesse a si e pudesse dormir um pouco.

Não deu certo.

Sentia-se cansado e letárgico, porém o sono não vinha. Sua mente, elétrica, parecia incapaz de desligar, apesar dos pensamentos dispersos, sem foco. Nem o céu azul, que em via de regra o ajudava a cochilar, parecia ter algum efeito.

Estava inquieto. E meio irritado, por não saber ao certo o que o deixava assim.

Se alimentara bem antes de sair de casa. Então por que aquela sensação de falta? Aquele vazio na boca do estomago. A fome? Sensação que, intuía, não seria saciada por qualquer tipo de comida.

Talvez fosse falta de basquete? Animou-se um pouco com o pensamento. Desde que experimentara jogar na zona contra Kagami os outros jogos não pareciam a mesma coisa. Quem sabe se chamasse o cara pra um jogo mais sério.

A revanche...?

Por algum motivo o pensamento o incomodou. Revanche significava a chance de Kagami conseguir vencer. Ah, três vezes consecutivas? Nem nos melhores sonhos do baka. Quanta inocência, acreditar que poderia mesmo conseguir tal proeza.

Mas Aomine não podia dizer que não gostava. Ele respeitava esse jeito determinado e sincero de ser. Justamente por tal personalidade Kagami conseguira jogar de igual para igual, ainda que apoiado pelo basquete dos companheiros de time.

Quando começara a brincadeira de “dono/escravo”, Daiki pretendia apenas ensinar uma lição, provar que estavam em um nível diferente se o assunto fosse basquete. Agora não tinha certeza disso. Não da diferença de níveis, claro. Mas de continuar com a lição. Kagami era cabeça dura demais para mudar de ideia. Cabeça dura, teimoso, dedicado, impetuoso...

Impetuoso? Impetuoso?!

Daiki ficou chocado consigo mesmo. Primeiro por pensar uma palavra tão empoada. Segundo por associar a palavra a outro cara!

Sua sorte foi que Satsuki invadiu o telhado com sua animação. A hora do almoço chegara, mas ele nem notara! A melhor amiga sentou-se ao seu lado, cobrando por sua ausência nas aulas, espantando para longe os pensamentos estranhos que Daiki estava tendo.

Recusou o bento que ela lhe oferecia. Nem na cantina quis comer. Não sentia fome, não de comida, pelo menos. Estava confuso. Já não sabia mais o que pensava.

A parte da tarde voou. Tinham o treino. Treino? Massacre, isso sim. Desde a derrota para Seirin os exercícios se intensificaram. Pouca coisa mudara no relacionamento com os outros colegas de time. Apesar de tudo não o culpavam da derrota, nem mesmo os terceiranistas.

Todos admitiam que vencia o melhor time. Durante a Winter Cup isso significava Seirin, não Touou. O sentimento era doloroso, mas não se podia mudar. Ou melhor, a única forma de mudá-lo era se tornando mais forte, treinando. Se superando, para superar Kagami Taiga e seu basquete.

Okay. Basquete e Kagami. Dois pensamentos recorrentes em sua mente.

Pensava muito em basquete porque amava o esporte. Pensava muito em Kagami porque o cara estava relacionado a algo com que gostava muito. Fazia sentido... não fazia?

Como o treino acabou excepcionalmente tarde, Daiki ficou em dúvida se devia passar pela casa de Kagami. Desistiu. Estava exausto, inferno. Mal se lembrava de como era treinar até chegar a tal ponto de cansaço. Culpa de Kagami, claro. Ano baka!! também dormira mal a noite. Decidiu ir direto para casa.

Assim que chegou soube que sua mãe já estava lá. Havia luz.

— Tadaima — resmungou ao tirar os tênis no genkan. Sentiu o cheiro delicioso de jantar sendo preparado. A fome apertou. Deu-se conta de que não comera nada o dia todo. Agora seu corpo cobrava o preço da inexplicável falta de apetite.

— Okaeri — a resposta veio da cozinha — Vous ne prenez pas à la poubelle, Daiki!

O garoto girou os olhos, fechando a porta e deixando a mochila no chão, de qualquer jeito.

— Em japonês, mulher. Você me pariu sem um tradutor embutido!

Então ela apareceu pela porta, segurava uma colher de pau na mão, tentando parecer ameaçadora. Por alguma razão Aomine lembrou-se de Kagami. Que bizarro.

Era uma mulher alta para os padrões japoneses, de cabelos longos e negros cujos fios grossos chegavam-lhe ao meio das costas. Os olhos, muito negros, estreitaram-se perigosamente e Daiki se arrepiou. Estava enganado. Definitivamente aquela pessoa era muito mais assustadora que Kagami.

— Você não tirou o lixo — acusou.

— Aa. Acabei de chegar da escola, não notou?

Ao ouvir aquilo sua mãe sorriu com um brilho assustador nos olhos negros.

— Por falar em escola, seu professor de inglês me ligou. Ele está muito preocupado com suas notas, Dai-chan...

Maldito Kagami! O colocara em mais uma enrascada! Mas como Aomine ia sequer imaginar que o idiota pudesse se sair tão mal no idioma? Fizera as suas notas piorarem mais.

— Vou dar um jeito nisso, não se preocupe.

— Bien sûr — o sorriso quase sádico aumentou — Se não melhorar suas notas vou te dar umas aulinhas particulares.

— Oe! Não precisa...

— Por hora vá tomar banho. Já deixei a banheira preparada e o jantar está quase pronto! — observou enquanto o rapaz obedecia. Ele chegava a escada, quando ela o impediu — Daiki, sua mochila. Não seja folgado.

Aomine respirou fundo e voltou atrás para pegar a mochila. Era difícil perder alguns hábitos quando se sentia tão em casa.

R&B

Os dois acabaram jantando sozinhos. Daiki descobriu que seu pai precisara viajar para Hokkaido, onde sua empresa iria implantar um plano de aceleração urbana nos subúrbios. Depois de comer o cansaço pesou sobre os ombros com força, fazendo-o querer deitar na cama e dormir. Ou, pelo menos, tentar adormecer. Recuperar-se.

Vestiu um pijama de flanela bem quentinho e foi escovar os dentes. Observou seu rosto cansado no espelho. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha tal aparência que mal se recordava. Sensação que vinha experimentando muito desde que Kagami entrara em sua vida. Sentimentos antigos, desbotados. Coisas novas que nem associava a si próprio. Ciumes...? Ele? Aff! Nunca se conformaria com aquilo.

Mas ficou feliz por uma coisa: seu esforço o deixava cansado, uma recompensa meio distorcida por estar dando o melhor de si para voltar a vencer. Apenas vencer. Já vira aquela expressão no rosto de Kagami mais de uma vez. Taiga também passava os limites sempre que necessário.

Bochechou uma última vez antes de alcançar a caixinha de fio-dental.

Por que seus pensamentos sempre convergiam para Kagami Taiga? Que irritante! Ele, ultimamente, servia de parâmetro de comparação para quase tudo! As boas sensações (e as ruins) vinham associados ao jogador da Seirin! Tudo girava ao redor do cara!

Por quê, inferno? Era irritante, cansativo, sufocante!

Muito óbvio.

E ali, no banheiro de casa, com um fio preso ao dente, a resposta surgiu aos olhos de Daiki como um relâmpago iluminando a noite escura, revelando todos os monstros ocultos à espreita. Assustadores.

— Eu gosto dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inventei a mãe do Aomine. Não sei se ela aparece no manga, ou o pai. Mas como no anime não aparece e eu só vi o anime, tomei essa liberdade.
> 
> Demorou, mas a ficha caiu!
> 
> Abraços.


	18. Gosto de você

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 18  
> Missing (Everything but the Girl)

— Sua comida está com uma aparência muito boa, Kagami kun.

O rapaz deu um pequeno salto no banco do refeitório. Nem se dera conta de que Kuroko estava sentado à sua frente.

— Não chegue de mansinho quando alguém estiver comendo!

— Mas eu estava aqui primeiro.

—...

— Você anda muito distraído ultimamente.

— Hn? Impressão. Não, não é impressão... Acho que estou um pouco preocupado.

— Com o quê?

Kagami revirou o almoço com o hashi. Trouxera arroz branco, omelete, peixe grelhado e verduras cozidas no vapor. Tentava abandonar os hábitos ocidentais e se adaptar à culinária japonesa. Fizera um grande avanço, a bem da verdade.

Mas não era isso que o deixava consternado.

— Faz dois dias que Aomine não dá sinal de vida. Só achei estranho — confessou.

— Ah, então vocês continuam “não-se-divertindo” juntos?

— Sim. Aquele aho não me deu chance de revanche ainda. Tenho certeza que ele vai me enrolar o máximo que puder! É um maldito mesmo. Só que ele sumiu e aposto que quando voltar vai me aprontar alguma coisa — resmungou.

Nem SMS o infeliz mandara, com alguma notícia. Estava preocupado. Sabia que era exagero, ele podia estar de castigo de novo, graças as baixas notas nos exercícios. Ou tendo treino muito puxado. Existiam infinitas justificativas para o sumiço.

Mas por quê não mandava uma mensagem avisando?

E que obrigação ele tinha de dar qualquer aviso? Não eram amigos. Dois rivais em um mesmo esporte. Conhecidos, colegas? O que exatamente eram?

— Não fique preocupado, Kagami kun. Já pensou em enviar você um SMS e perguntar o que está acontecendo?

A perguntar surpreendeu. Nem passara pela sua cabeça fazer. Estava tão acostumado a receber as mensagens por causa daquela brincadeira idiota que não cogitara tomar a iniciativa. Mas poderia fazer isso? Com que justificativa? Voltava a cair na questão anterior: não eram amigos ou colegas próximos. Sem a desculpa de dono/escravo o que sobrava daquele relacionamento?

— Talvez eu mande — desconversou, sabendo que não o faria. Pelo jeito que Kuroko o olhou ficou claro que ele intuiu a verdade por trás de suas palavras.

— As coisas são menos complicadas do que Kagami kun pensa — o rapaz falou — Nós é que gostamos de enfrentar obstáculos que não existem.

O ruivo sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. O quão complicado podia ser gostar de um idiota hétero? Mas se tinha algo a favor de Aomine naquilo tudo é que pelo menos o cara não era preconceituoso ou teria se afastado há muito tempo.

Quase desejou que fosse o caso.

Se Aomine tivesse cortado relações naquela tarde em seu apartamento quando deixara claro sua própria sexualidade nada disso teria acontecido. Ele não teria a chance de conhecer melhor o outro, descobrir pequenas coisas na convivência diária, perceber-se apaixonado pelas qualidades e defeitos da personalidade difícil que aquele cara possuía.

Seria tudo tão mais fácil...

R&B

O treino da tarde foi como todos os demais que haviam tido nos últimos dias: puxado. Para Kagami foi pior ainda. Riko o puxou para um canto e lhe deu um sermão de quase quarenta minutos sobre a importância de estudar e não apenas jogar.

A garota fora chamada pelo professor responsável do clube e ele revelara que alguns dos jogadores estavam perigando com a nota. Mas Kagami estava abaixo do aceitável. Teriam um teste vocacional no próximo mês e a nota em cinco matérias influenciaria o resultado final.

Depois de ouvir tudo, prometer que melhoraria e temer que suas orelhas derretessem pelo sermão, teve permissão para treinar. Fez apenas metade da série de exercícios. A outra metade do tempo foi obrigado a sentar fora do limite da quadra e estudar. Inglês.

Finalmente foram dispensados. O humor de Kagami estava perigosamente baixo. Só não tão baixo quanto suas notas, claro.

Foi embora pisando duro, deixando um rastro negro de mau humor. Ajudava em nada que Aomine não tivesse dado sinal de vida. Era quase certo que não apareceria por sua casa hoje também. Tudo era tão grande, vazio e solitário no apartamento. Olhou em volta meio perdido.

Deveria aproveitar a paz para estudar um pouco? Não. Resolveu fazer uma rápida faxina na casa. Não que estivesse suja, mas era bom não deixar o pó acumular. E, era melhor limpar as coisas do que estudar inglês!

R&B

Fazia bem uns bons quinze minutos que Aomine estava parado na frente da porta do apartamento de Kagami. Em dúvida se deveria bater ou não. Se desse as costas e fosse embora ele talvez nem ficasse sabendo que estivera ali. Afinal podia passar direto pela portaria sem ser anunciado.

Mas naqueles dois dias tivera tantos momentos de dúvida que temeu enlouquecer. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes pegara no celular e quase enviara uma mensagem acabando com a aposta e libertando Kagami de seu débito.

Número de vezes maior apenas do que as que pegara o celular e quase revelara seus sentimentos.

Sentia-se preso em uma armadilha!

Porém, se aprendera alguma coisa naqueles dois dias, é que a ausência não faria o sentimento desaparecer. Nem a confusão.

Acrescente a isso uma saudade desgraçada e está pronta a receita do sofrimento.

Depois de refletir por todo aquele tempo e estar mais próximo de encontrar LaVine pessoalmente e pedir um um-contra-um do que chegar a solução de seus problemas, decidiu que fugir não ajudaria.

Precisava enfrentar de frente e sair daquele impasse!

Como podia estar gostando de outro cara? Era apaixonado por peitos desde que encontrara sua primeira revista no banheiro da escola! Ia entrar aquele apartamento e acabar com qualquer sentimento que pudesse achar existir em relação ao ruivo. Isso!

Apertou a alça da mochila, como se isso pudesse lhe dar coragem. Bateu na porta.

Demorou quase um minuto para ela ser aberta.

Daiki derreteu-se.

Kagami usava um lenço sobre os fios ruivos, para protegê-los. Vestia uma roupa tão velha que parecia um mendigo. Havia manchas de pó nas bochechas. Uma visão fofa de doer.

Levou uma mão aos olhos e gemeu. Estava perdido.

— Oe, aho! Tá passando mal?

— Tadaima — Daiki resmungou.

— O-okaeri — Taiga respondeu, assistindo enquanto o outro seguiu em frente, forçando passagem.

Aomine deixou a mochila escorregar para o chão, ficando largada no meio do caminho. Um gesto que o fez sentir um aperto no coração. Fazia tal coisa desde o primeiro dia que entrara naquele apartamento.

Um ninho não é apenas o entrelaçado de pequenos galhos...

Desde quando sentia-se tão a vontade na casa daquele cara? Desde quando a sensação era aquela, de estar entrando no lar? Nunca se dera conta da intimidade que havia entre eles, muito mais do que deveria existir entre meros rivais.

Não exatamente “amigos”. Não houvera tempo para tal estágio entre ambos. Em um momento eram competidores brigando pela vitoria no esporte que amavam. No momento seguinte eram...

O que eles eram?

Não podia fugir mais. Alias, nunca fora de fugir de nada. Nem do pior desafio ou do obstáculo mais intransponível.

— Oe! Aomine... sama — Kagami fechou a porta e veio parar no meio da sala, ficando de frente pra seu visitante. Só então Daiki reparou que o garoto segurava um pano um pouco sujo. Ele estivera mesmo limpando a casa — O que foi? Está doente? Por isso sumiu esses dias? Nem pra dar notícia...

A última parte da reclamação veio com um tom de reprovação que fez Daiki sorrir torto. Olha só, Bakagami todo preocupadinho. Interessante.

No meio das divagações pelas quais passara aqueles dois dias, havia a dúvida master. Tão assustadora quanto Sadako saída do filme para segurar em seu pé. Uma dúvida que colocara no mesmo patamar de questões fundamentalistas como “Qual o sentido da vida?”, “Quem somos, de onde viemos, por que estamos aqui?”. “Será que ele me corresponde?”

Só descobriria de uma forma.

Agora que estava ali, olhando fundo naquelas íris avermelhadas, não pareceu mais tão difícil. Apenas um passo a ser dado na quadra, para marcar o ponto final. A curiosidade e preocupação davam um ar soturno a face do ruivo, que ainda aguardava uma resposta.

Daiki inspirou fundo. Quando expirou, uma palavrinha escorregou junto. A única resposta que poderia dar a Kagami.

— Suki — foi o que ele disse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha só, frannie uzumaki ! Aconteceuuuuuu!!
> 
> Felizes como pintos no lixo? Adorei isso xD
> 
> Percebam: a Winter Cup na minha fic foi até o jogo Seirin x Touou... depois desapareceu da história. #AdeusSentido #SambandoNoCanon


	19. Oremo suki SQN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 19  
> Tuesday's Gone – Metallica  
> —-------------------------------
> 
> Agora um capítulo que eu gostei muito de escrever xD Espero que gostem de ler e... não me matem por tanta zueira.
> 
> Hohoho
> 
> Contagem regressiva: 09 dias para o fim das postagens :D

Daiki inspirou fundo. Quando expirou, uma palavrinha escorregou junto. A única resposta que poderia dar a Kagami.

— Suki — foi o que ele disse.

Esperou alguma reação do ruivo. Tudo o que Kagami fez foi coçar a nuca, por baixo do lenço, indiferente. Ou, talvez, como se tivesse escutado algo bem inconveniente.

— Ee? — ele deixou escapar, desinteressado.

— “Ee”? Como assim “ee”, Kagami?! — a reação surpreendeu Daiki.

O ruivo deu de ombros.

— O que quer que eu diga?

— Um “oremo suki” tava de bom tamanho. Um “daisuki” seria melhor ainda — Aomine se irritou um pouco com tanto descaso. Estava ali abrindo o coração e idiota dava a mínima!

Taiga riu. Ajeitou o pano na mão e foi despreocupado tirar o pó da televisão, coisa que estava fazendo antes de Daiki chegar.

— Eu sabia — revelou por fim, todo misterioso. Havia um quê indecifrável em sua voz.

Não era fácil tirar Daiki dos eixos, entretanto Kagami parecia ter o dom de surpreender o outro. Como assim ele já sabia? Tinha certeza de nunca ter dado bandeira antes! E era possível dar bandeira de algo que desconhecia? Agira normal no dia a dia. Um pouco sacana, sim. Meio filho da puta. Muito irritante. Mas... apaixonado? Como? Quando? Onde? Estava chocado!

— Então você sabia...? — sussurrou ainda impressionado pela sagacidade de Kagami. Não esperaria algo assim de alguém como ele. Fora superado por um mendigo sujo usando lenço.

O ruivo virou-se e olhou para Daiki com chamas no olhar, tão flamejantes que Aomine pensou que botariam fogo no apartamento. Deu um passo inconsciente para trás, sem que pudesse evitar. O cara pareceu bem irritado, na verdade. De indiferente passara a raivoso num piscar de olhos!

— CLARO QUE EU SABIA, AHO! Você some a porra de dois dias inteiros! É lógico que viria aqui com a cara de pau que sua mãe te pariu e ia tentar aprontar uma comigo! Mas eu não vou cair nessa, caralho!

— O-oe! — Daiki se arrepiou — Calma aí.

— Ah... olha isso aqui — apontou a mesinha de centro — To precisando de uma nova. Continue insistindo nessa brincadeira e eu te quebro a cara de pau e deixo aqui no meio da sala!

— Kagami...

— Damare. Pode encher o meu saco, Aomine. Eu suporto muita coisa. Mas não vou admitir que faça esse tipo de coisa comigo, entendeu?!

— Mas...

— Chega! — ainda irritado jogou o paninho sobre o ombro e foi em direção a cozinha, tentando cortar o assunto.

Daiki engoliu em seco. Que péssima imagem o outro tinha de si. Claro que sua personalidade não ganharia o Oscar do ano na categoria Gente-Boa. Mas daí a Kagami pensar mesmo que ele faria piada com algo assim... Sentiu-se um tanto ofendido. Mendigo encardido nenhum ia pisar nos seus sentimentos! Nem um que usasse lenço e ficasse tão fofo!! É.

Foi atrás do garoto, flagrando-o andando de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

— Oe, Kagami... eu não to brincando com você. Eu falo sério sobre meus sentimentos — Aomine achou melhor tentar controlar-se. Não seria nada bom os dois perdendo a paciência. Ele precisava convencê-lo da sinceridade do que sentia — Jamais ia brincar com algo tão sério.

O ruivo parou de andar e lançou um olhar desconfiado para Daiki.

— Ah, claro. Engraçado como da última vez que nos falamos você era bem hétero — sentou-se a mesa — Fale mais sobre isso.

— Você está sendo idiota, Kagami. O que quer que eu diga? Que a minha vida foi uma mentira? — acabou sentando-se — Eu também achei que era muito hétero, obrigado. Eu ainda gosto bastante de peitões e nem você vai mudar isso. Mas...

— Mas...? — o garoto pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

— Você não tem saído da minha cabeça — a resposta veio meio arrastada, como se não quisesse expor-se ainda mais. Já colocara seus sentimentos na jogada, e não tivera bem o resultado esperado — Eu surtei um pouco quando entendi. Foi nada fácil passar por esses dois dias.

Kagami observou o outro com atenção. Parecia buscar algum indício de que Daiki estava mesmo fazendo uma pegadinha de mau gosto. Todavia sua face o convenceu do contrário. A expressão trazia vários sinais de que dizia a verdade. Medo, expectativa, dúvida, dor...

Engoliu em seco.

— Desculpa a minha reação. Tente entender que você chegar do nada e dizer que gosta de mim foi muito inesperado.

— Por quê?!

— Por vários motivos! Você é um idiota, irritante, chato, mesquinho, arrogante, pedante, insuportável, metido, egoísta, egocêntrico, folgado, preguiçoso, arrogante...

— OE! — cortou a longa enumeração de ofensas — Você disse “arrogante” duas vezes!

— E ainda é pouco — resmungou.

— Não tem nenhum elogio na sua lista? E “mesquinho”?! Mesquinho é teu rabo, Kagami. Eu te dei um par novinho de tênis.

Taiga riu. O clima estranho se dissipando por completo, conforme ele relaxava e começava a aceitar que Daiki não estava sendo sacana.

— Errado. Você foi coagido pela Momoi. E ela foi intimada pelo Kuroko.

— Isso não faz de mim um mesquinho! Que motivos eu tinha pra dar um tênis para alguém que me venceu e eu mal conhecia?

— Viu? — Kagami sorriu — Você não precisa de motivos para ajudar pessoas necessitadas. Mesquinho.

Por um minuto os dois ficaram em silêncio. Aomine aliviou-se por terem esclarecido tudo. Fato que os levava de volta ao começo da confusão.

— Você não me respondeu — afirmou olhando fixo para o ruivo.

— Ee? Ah, não. Com certeza é “não”.

Daiki quase gemeu. Era “não” assim na lata? Sem hesitação, sem remorso, sem culpa? Mendigos não tinham coração? O que ele esperava, no fim das contas? Que Kagami estivesse derretido de amor, mesmo ele tendo sido um idiota desde que se conheceram? Era o fim de suas esperanças? Devia desistir? Ou pedir uma chance para mostrar seu lado legal...?

— Isso doeu um pouco — confessou baixinho, afundando-se na cadeira.

— Mas é a verdade. Não tem nenhuma qualidade sua na minha lista.

Aomine estreitou os olhos na direção dele. Além de mendigo e sujo o cara era retardado?!

— Qualidades? Do que você ta falando?

Kagami ficou confuso.

— Ee? Você acabou de perguntar se eu não tinha nenhuma qualidade sua na minha lista!

Daiki arrepiou-se todo e agradeceu aos céus por não ter nada ao alcance de suas mãos ou teria arremessado contra a cabeça dura cheia de cabelos ruivos.

— BAKA! — esbravejou — Não fique trocando as perguntas e me confundindo assim! Quero saber se você gosta de mim! Mereço uma reposta honesta!

A pequena explosão fez Taiga erguer as sobrancelhas. Puxou o paninho do ombro e o passou pelo tampo da mesa como se limpasse o pó.

— Ah, isso...

— Que “Ah, isso” o quê?! Gosta de mim ou não?

— Depende — respondeu sem olhá-lo.

— Depende do quê?

— Do que vai fazer com a resposta! Se você for me zoar...

— DAMARE! — Daiki ficou em pé — Quer saber? Me arrependo de ter vindo aqui pra dizer o que eu sinto. Esquece tudo isso, Kagami. Você fica falando que eu brinco com os seus sentimentos, mas foi a única coisa que você fez desde que eu disse que gosto de você. Se não pode me levar a sério, então não vou ficar mendigando atenção.

O discurso fez o queixo de Taiga cair de encontro à mesa, onde ficou ao lado do paninho de pó. Quando Aomine passou ao seu lado para ir embora, estendeu a mão por puro reflexo e o segurou pelo pulso.

— Espera... — sussurrou.

Daiki podia se libertar do fraco apertão. Todavia não o fez. Apenas aguardou, encarando o garoto que tinha abaixado a cabeça.

— Você tem razão. Eu... sinto muito. Não quis menosprezar ou diminuir o que sente. Mas não é fácil... nossa história não é exatamente um conto de fadas.

— Não é fácil? Ah, cê jura? Eu já disse que surtei quando entendi por que pensava tanto em você? Por que você era parâmetro de comparação para quase tudo na minha vida? Que você estava mais tempo na minha mente do que o basquete? Já disse como senti sua falta nesses dois dias de merda? E tudo o que eu queria fazer era vir aqui e confessar que gosto de você? Caralho, Kagami. Apesar disso estou aqui, não? Me leve a sério!

O aperto ao redor do pulso de Aomine aumentou, ficou quase doloroso. Quando Taiga respondeu, ainda manteve a cabeça baixa, incapaz de olhar o outro nos olhos.

— Não precisa dizer, aho. Sei bem como é ficar pensando o dia inteiro em um idiota, aprender os pequenos detalhes de um cara que hora você quer matar ou hora quer matar de novo... ficar ansioso pra encontrar com esse cara e ver se ele pode ser tão insuportável como sempre ou se vai ser pior. Aprender a pegar uma lista enorme, quase infinita de defeitos e transformá-los em qualidades. Gostar de cada um desses defeitos. Sei tudo isso, surtei com tudo isso, aceitei tudo isso, Daiki — só então ergueu a cabeça e mirou fundo nos surpresos olhos azuis — Oremo suki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem disse que esses dois se acertam fácil? Haha, nem podia ser, né? Ainda tem uns dias do desafio pra encarar. Além disso, tentei deixar mais realista, tipo, não dava pro Kagami se jogar nos braços do Aomine logo de cara xD
> 
> Aqui encerra o ciclo II. Agora é deixar esse relacionamento nos eixos, trazer um pouco mais de zueira e tentar algumas cenas fofas. Lemon? Não, não nessa fic. Talvez um especial a parte, porque essa de “escravo” rende muito, hum? Ou só eu que sou uma pervertida de merda e acho isso? Hohoho
> 
> Podem começar a preparar o coração e se despedir das postagens diárias. Snif, vou sentir falta, claro. Mas como é cansativo, nem reclamo!
> 
> Até amanhã :D
> 
> Ah!! Souka!! Amanhã além de Tempest tem Marcado! Atualização dupla yey!


	20. Nós vamos ficar bem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 20  
> Tédio – Biquíni Cavadão   
> —-----------------------------
> 
> Contagem regressiva: 08 dias para o fim das postagens :D

Daiki ficou olhando sério para Kagami tempo o bastante para que o ruivo sentisse o rosto esquentar de vergonha.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou incomodado.

— Nada. Só estou te dando um pouco do próprio remédio...

— Idiota! — soltou lhe pulso.

Aomine sorriu. Estava feliz. E aliviado. Que mau momento passara! Expor os sentimentos e correr o risco de ser negado podia ser bem mais complicado do que apostar tudo na quadra. Mas não era de correr dos problemas.

— Então sem mais mal entendidos, baka? Hum... Taiga?

Só então o ruivo lembrou que no calor do momento chamara o outro pelo primeiro nome. Que constrangedor! Porém não se arrependia nem um pouco disso. E até gostara de Daiki o chamando de Taiga. Muito melhor do que baka.

Surpreendeu-se um pouco quando Aomine agachou-se, ficando quase na mesma altura que ele.

— Oe!

Ele estendeu a mão, segurou-lhe o rosto e tentou limpar a mancha de pó da bochecha com o polegar. Mas não conseguiu. Aquilo só sairia com água! Sorriu, aproveitando para deslizar a mão até a nuca de Kagami e começar a puxá-lo em sua direção.

O ruivo demorou meio milésimo de segundo para entender a intenção de Daiki. O coração disparou, bombeando tão rápido que pode sentir as batidas na garganta. Foi muito mais rápido, erguendo a mão com o pano.

Aomine trocou um selinho com a poeira.

— KAGAMI! — ele reclamou ao sentir que tinha algo errado com o beijo, abrir os olhos e perceber o que acontecia. Caiu sentado pra trás, passando as costas da mão pelos lábios.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, aho?!! — Taiga exaltou-se.

— O que pareceu que eu estava tentando fazer? Uma cesta de três pontos?! — apesar da pergunta sarcástica, Daiki acabou refletindo que não era assim tão longe da realidade, se pensasse no sentido figurado. Mas uma cesta de três pontos seria algo mais a frente. O beijo devia considerar um arremesso livre.

— Não me devolva a pergunta! Que liberdade é essa? Tá muito avançadinho pra quem descobriu que gosta de macho dois dias atrás!

— “Liberdade”? Você é uma moça por acaso? — resmungou — Vai me dizer que nunca beijou um cara?

Taiga estreitou os olhos na direção de Aomine, sentando no chão.

— Claro que eu já beijei um cara. Como acha que eu confirmei minha preferência? Não foi só por observação...

— É o que eu quero fazer, Kagami — Aomine deu de ombros — Por em prática e ter certeza.

O ruivo abriu a boca para reclamar, sem completar a intenção. Até que o que Daiki falava tinha sentido. Apesar disso não cedeu fácil.

— Avisa antes!

— Você não vai ficar de viadagem o tempo todo, né? — respirou fundo — Não tenho paciência pra frescura.

— Vamos esclarecer as coisas aqui. Você só disse que gosta de mim e eu disse que gosto de você. Ponto. Não tem nada que passar pra próxima base.

Aomine ficou observando o ruivo por alguns instantes. Que cara mais cheio de histórias! E depois Daiki que levava a fama de irritante? Deixou o corpo escorregar para trás e deitou-se no chão, cruzando as mãos sob a cabeça. Os olhos azuis fixaram-se no teto lajeado.

— Oe, Kagami. Se te deixa mais tranquilo eu faço a merda do ritual completo. Me dá o endereço dos seus pais que eu vou lá falar com eles...

— Idiota — estendeu a perna e chutou o pé de Daiki — Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Só precisamos deixar tudo claro... como ficamos agora?

Kagami tinha um ponto. Mas não o bastante para incomodar Aomine.

— Como você quiser — foi sincero — Talvez seja cedo pra chamar de namoro, mas não posso não tentar nada. Se você conseguiu me deixar na dúvida acho que vale arriscar. Podemos ir devagar...

— Falou o cara que tentou me agarrar — resmungou.

— Quando eu for te agarrar não vai ficar só na tentativa.

— Ee? — Kagami observou o outro no chão, impressionado em ver como ele se achava.

— Será que a senhorita pode ser o meu primeiro beijo gay? Antes que eu mude de ideia e desista, porque é viadagem demais pra minha paciência?

—... — o ruivo engoliu em seco, sem responder.

Isso serviu de incentivo para Daiki, que levantou-se e voltou a posição de cócoras a frente do outro. Quem cala consente, hum? Por precaução puxou o pano de pó das mãos de Taiga e arremessou pra longe. Então segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, um pouco mais forte do que deveria.

— Aho, minha cabeça não é uma bola de basq... — não terminou a frase. Daiki ignorou a reclamação, aproximando-se e acabando com a distância entre eles. Primeiro Kagami arregalou os olhos, para em seguida fechá-los, um segundo antes de os lábios se encontrarem.

Os lábios de Daiki eram quentes. E macios. E surpreendentemente gentis. Sentiu uma coisa engraçada no estomago. Não soube o que fazer com as mãos. Não que fosse inexperiente, mas... acabou entreabrindo os olhos e descobrindo que Aomine já estava com os dele abertos.

— Oe! — afastou-se, encerrando o beijo — Não fique espiando, maldito!

— Por que não? Você ficou tão bonitinho — debochou meio falando a sério.

Kagami teve vontade de socar a cara do outro, enquanto sentia a própria face esquentar. Não se conformou com tanta naturalidade em alguém que recém saíra do armário. Estava pronto para reclamar quando lhe ocorreu uma forma de provocar Daiki pagando na mesma moeda.

— Bonitinho estava você se declarando — riu baixinho.

—...

— Parecia uma aluna do fundamental, toda insegura. Só faltou me dar cartinha.

— Eu não estava inseguro — Daiki franziu as sobrancelhas, irritado com aquilo.

— Não? Você ficou desesperado achando que ia levar um fora — riu mais um pouco.

— Ninguém me dá um fora, baka.

— Falou o convencido. Eu estava quase dando um fora sim, Aomine. Mas tive pena da sua carinha desolada... — colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele, que ainda estava agachado a sua frente, dando um apertão encorajador.

— Damare, escravo. Isso merece um castigo.

— Escravo?! Oe, essa história não acabou?

Daiki levou o dedinho a orelha e coçou, como quem não quer nada.

— Uma coisa tem nada a ver com a outra. Você é meu escravo até ter a revanche. Vou marcar para daqui a trinta anos, assim você será meu escravo pelo resto da vida.

— Oe!

— E pode se preparar para uma evolução...

O brilho nos olhos de Aomine e a enfase na palavra fizeram Kagami se arrepiar todinho na certeza de que algo bom não vinha dali. Teve medo de perguntar, porém a curiosidade foi maior.

— Evolução...?

— Meu novo escravo sexual — revelou olhando para as unhas de uma mão.

— O quê?! — Taiga ficou em pé, tirando o equilíbrio de Daiki e fazendo-o cair sentado no chão — REPETE!!

Mas o outro levou as mãos à barriga e riu.

— Relaxa, Bakagami! Só to te zoando.

— Não teve graça!

— Claro que teve! — parou de rir, tomando folego. Lançou um olhar estranho para Taiga que voltava a se sentar — Você levou a sério? Alguma chance de...

— NÃO!! — o ruivo ficou em pé de novo, cerrando os punhos com força, como se isso o impedisse de socar Daiki. Só não o impediu de ficar vermelho até as orelhas — Por que você não pode ser um gay como todos os outros? Passar pelo período de negação, aceitação, negociação...? Hum?

— Porque não sou uma pessoa como as outras — moveu a mão espantando moscas imaginárias — Pensei que já soubesse disso.

— Claro, claro.

— “Claro, Claro Aomine sama”. Por falar nisso, você não ligou o videogame e o meu travesseiro não está no sofá. E tenho fome, escravo — resmungou ficando em pé.

Kagami lançou adagas com o olhar na direção do outro. Estava pronto para reclamar, mas Daiki moveu-se muito rápido. Tão rápido que Taiga pensou que ele ia lhe roubar alguma bola imaginaria, avançar em direção a tabela e marcar uma cesta. Mas não foi bem assim. O rapaz apenas passou a mão por sua nuca e o puxou para um novo beijo.

Não um simples roçar de lábios, mas a coisa real. Não teve força alguma para impedir o avanço, entreabrindo os lábios e cedendo passagem. As línguas se tocaram e Kagami praticamente derreteu quando Aomine clamou o controle todo para si e determinou o ritmo da carícia profunda. O filho da puta beijava bem!

Se afastaram e Taiga quase ouviu um diretor gritando “corta” em algum lugar. Abriu os olhos devagar e encarou o outro, que o fitava pensativo.

— Isso foi bom — Daiki sussurrou — Com certeza bom. Coloque na sua lista, escravo, você vai me recepcionar com um desses todos os dias. E toda vez que for rebelde vai me beijar assim também.

— Oe!

— Se reclamar muito eu pioro o castigo — ameaçou cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Kagami puxou o lenço dos cabelos e rosnou algo, antes de desistir de retrucar.

— Vou preparar o jantar, Aomine sama — falou de má vontade, dando as costas e indo em direção à sala — Só vou me livrar dessa poeira e tomar um banho antes.

— Quer ajuda? — insinuou com um sorriso suspeito. Então inclinou para o lado desviando do surippa que Taiga chutou em sua direção. Aquilo definitivamente era um “não”.

Sorriu feliz com o rumo com as coisas tinham tomado. Apesar de não ter sido bem do jeito que imaginara acabou como desejara. Isso que importava

Eles iam dar certo juntos.

Ficariam bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo doloroso pra sair! Senti a dor do parto em cada palavra! Daiki melhorou um pouco? Huahausuahsa Espero que sim!
> 
> Litha, usei algumas ideias!!!
> 
> Não foi revisado. Por isso tá cheio de erro 8D Mas meu advogado me instruiu a negar até a morte, hehe.
> 
> Até amanhã!


	21. A magia está no ar! Hum... tem certeza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 21  
> Eu tive um sonho – Kid Abelha   
> —---------------------------------
> 
> Contagem regressiva: 07 dias para o fim das postagens :D

O domingo amanheceu desgraçadamente gelado. Mas isso não esfriou a empolgação de Taiga. Na verdade pouca coisa no mundo seria capaz de diminuir a felicidade que estava sentindo. Tinha ouvido a confissão do garoto que gostava e agora estavam em um... rolo.

Aomine Daiki. A pessoa mais complicada para se ter um relacionamento de qualquer nível e por qualquer perspectiva. Mas, apesar de personalidade complicada, Taiga gostava dele. Gostava mesmo. Das (poucas) qualidades e dos (muitos) defeitos. Gostava do pacote completo. E não considerava propaganda enganosa. Desde o começo Aomine deixara claro que não era alguém de fácil convívio. Topara o desafio, hum? Então iria até o fim.

Melhor ainda se esse fim significasse os dois juntinhos, até uma idade avançada, depois de construírem uma vida lado a lado.

E lá estava Taiga, todo mocinha, devaneando sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

Balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos. Olhou-se no espelho para dar uma checada no visual. Não era grande coisa: casaco de frio, cachecol e calça jeans. Pensou em calçar luvas, mas mudou de ideia. Assim como desistiu da touca. A previsão do tempo não anunciava neve. Estava agasalhado o bastante.

Pegou a mochila e colocou nas costas. O próximo passo foi achar a amada bola de basquete. Ia se encontrar com Daiki no parquinho do bairro, seguindo instruções da mensagem que recebera. Dali, provavelmente, seguiriam para a quadra de basquete e disputariam um um-contra-um. Talvez até fosse sua revanche e conseguisse a liberdade, quem sabe?

Feliz, saiu do apartamento.

R&B

— Mas que porra é essa? — Daiki apontou para a bola que Kagami segurava.

Tinha acabado de chegar ao parque atrasado, claro. Encontrara Kagami sentado no balanço, com uma expressão nada boa por ter de esperar por quase meia hora.

— É uma boa de basquete! — resmungou — Me dê uma boa razão pra não te enfiar isso no rabo, Aomine! Você está atrasado.

O outro não se deu por perdido. Sorriu debochando.

— Pelo menos você sabe ver as horas... mas porque trouxe isso, seu viciado?

— Hn? — uma ruga uniu as sobrancelhas de Kagami — Não vamos jogar?

— Claro que não, baka — lançou um olhar desinteressado para o parque vazio.

— Mas... mas... — o ruivo ficou confuso.

— Eu marquei o lugar e o horário. Isso deveria ser um encontro! Não acredito que trouxe a bola com você...

— OE! Pensei que fossemos jogar! Deixe as coisas claras da próxima vez!

Daiki sorriu torto.

— To vendo que com você vou ter que ser muito claro. Que droga, Kagami.

— Vou em casa guardar. Não moro longe.

— Não — o outro rapaz cortou — Como castigo vai levar a bola no nosso encontro pra aprender a lição.

Kagami pensou em reclamar, mas mudou de ideia. Não ia adiantar nada mesmo. Por outro lado sentiu o coração agitar-se um pouco. Encontro? Do tipo que namorados faziam? Era o primeiro que teriam! Bem que o aho podia ter sido mais claro no SMS! Ou ele teria se preparado melhor e não traria a bola!

Se bem que Daiki estava com uma roupa semelhante a sua: casaco grosso, calça jeans e cachecol. Nada demais.

— Vamos onde?

— No cinema — respondeu simplista — Sempre tem estreias boas. O shopping mais perto é um que eu gosto bastante.

— Tudo bem! — concordou um pouco chateado por ter que levar a bola consigo pelo resto do dia.

Logo chegaram ao shopping. O prédio era grande, tinha seis andares repletos de lojas e um cinema com oito salas. A exibição 3D estava entre as melhores do país. E estava lotado naquela tarde de domingo.

O cinema ficava no terceiro andar e tomava todo o andar. Havia muitas pessoas, pra variar, caminhando e observando os posteres e horários divulgados em todas as paredes.

— Vamos assistir esse? — Kagami apontou o poster do filme do Bob Esponja.

— Cê tá falando sério? — Aomine franziu as sobrancelhas, fazendo o sorriso de Kagami morrer — Caralho, você estava mesmo falando sério. Eu não vou assistir isso, baka.

Seguiu em frente obrigando o ruivo a segui-lo. Os olhos azuis corriam preguiçosos por cada propaganda, analisando uma a uma. Até que parou em uma que o interessou. Muito.

— Esse — apontou o poster — Vamos ver esse.

Taiga ergueu os olhos para a direção que Daiki indicava. Primeiro ficou livido. Depois sentiu como se todo o sangue do corpo se concentrasse em seu rosto. O primeiro reflexo foi arremessar a bola contra o cranio de Aomine. Se segurou a custo.

— Não vou assistir Cinquenta Tons de Cinza com você!

— Por quê não? — levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo — Parece interessante.

— Você leu o livro?! — Kagami arrepiou-se olhando em volta. Algumas pessoas começavam a mirá-los, dois caras parados em frente ao poster de um filme tão suspeito.

— Tem livro, é?

— Claro que tem! Leia o livro antes, depois a gente vê o filme — hesitou um instante e reconsiderou — Depois assista sozinho!

— Sozinho não tem graça — o sorriso safado deixou claro que Daiki sabia bem do que se tratava o enredo do filme.

— Então assista com a Momoi, Dai-chan — resmungou a última parte.

O sorriso de Daiki apenas aumentou.

— Não acredito que disse isso. Você tem ciumes da Satsuki? Sério, Bakagami?

— Tanto quanto você tem do Midorima — provocou maldoso. O sorrisão de Aomine morreu no mesmo instante, como se estivessem em um filme de suspense e ele tivesse se tornado a próxima vitima. Kagami adorou.

— Não tenho ciumes dele, baka. Muito menos por sua causa.

Deu as costas, enfiando as mãos no bolso do casaco e afastando-se dali. Aparentemente sem mais um pingo de vontade de assistir o filme, para alívio de Taiga. O ruivo sorriu de leve apertando a bola de basquete que levava debaixo do braço e o seguiu.

— Que acha desse? — Kagami apontou um poster.

— Comédia? — Daiki descartou a sugestão logo de cara — Nem fodendo vou assistir comédia.

— E aquele? — apontou.

— Outra animação, Kagami? Você é uma moça por acaso? — nem levou a consideração a sério. Até parar em frente a um que lhe chamou atenção — Vamos assistir esse.

— Busca Explosiva 3? Esses filmes de ação são um saco, Aomine. Todos iguais! Não vou assistir isso.

A frase de protesto entrou por uma orelha e saiu pela outra sem causar qualquer efeito. Daiki aproximou-se de um dos painéis de venda de ingressos e já foi tocando na tela, comprando duas meia entradas.

— OE! — Kagami aproximou-se irritado.

— Damare, escravo. Você tem que ir onde seu dono mandar.

— Aomine! — olhou ao redor ressabiado — Não me chame assim!

— Taiga, você é chato pra caralho. Tem que gostar muito pra aguentar. Vamos pegar as pipocas e o refrigerante. E para de chorar na minha orelha.

Kagami desistiu de reclamar. Não devia esperar nada diferente de Aomine e o primeiro encontro que estavam tendo. Sorriu, feliz. Pensara que iam jogar basquete, mas até que a alternativa era agradável. Seria perfeito se Daiki não ficasse provocando e o tirando do sério.

Hum... mas nesse caso não seria Daiki, o garoto que gostava! Então já estava perfeito.

Um super combo com refrigerante foi a companhia que levaram para a sala de cinema. Pegaram bons lugares no meio, lado a lado. Por sorte os tickets não eram numerados, podiam escolher a vontade. Na metade dos trailers Kagami quase não tinha mais pipoca. Quando o filme começou o ruivo passou a roubar pipocas do grande balde de Daiki. Ele pensou em reclamar, mas de vez em quando as mãos se esbarravam e podia sentir Taiga ficando um pouco tenso, sem nunca desistir de surrupiar-lhe a guloseima. Divertiu-se com isso, no fim das contas. Aquele baka era uma figura!

Depois do filme a opinião foi dividida, pra variar. Aomine achara o filme ótimo, uma incrível sequencia de ação. Kagami concluiu que foram horas de puro desperdício com um enrendo previsível e chato.

Mas fora o primeiro encontro deles pra valer. Faria de novo, sem mudar nada! Só não admitiria ao aho, claro!

Seguiram juntos para o parque em que tinham se encontrado. Ali era o local da separação.

— Vai lá pra casa?

Daiki sorriu de forma suspeita, antes de perguntar:

— Tem certeza?

— Idiota — o ruivo resmungou. Ia afastar-se, mas Daiki o pegou pela mão, impedindo que se fosse. Segunda-feira começava a semana de provas, já fizeram mal em gastar o domingo com outras coisas que não os estudos.

Daiki decidiu que iria para a própria casa. Só não partiria sem se despedir apropriadamente. Passou a grande mão pela nuca do outro e o puxou para perto de si. Adorava dominá-lo assim. Os lábios se encontraram, as línguas se tocaram ávidas; sem que houvesse testemunhas para compartilhar aquilo. O parque estava vazio no inicio da noite fria.

Ao se separarem o rosto de Taiga estava corado e aquela cor nada tinha a ver com o ar gelado. Daiki ainda segurou-lhe a mão e a manteve cativa um segundo a mais do que o necessário antes de libertá-lo.

— Vamos sair de novo domingo que vem, escravo — ele disse — Mas não traga nosso filho da próxima vez — debochou apontando a bola de basquete.

— Oe! Filho é o teu rabo! — pronto, lá estava Daiki estragando todo o clima com sua personalidade impossível.

O rapaz não respondeu. Deu as costas, evitando que Kagami visse seu sorriso, enquanto enfiava as mãos no bolso, não apenas para aquecê-las, mas para manter um pouco mais a sensação da pele de Taiga impregnada em sua própria pele.

Felicidade define.


	22. Quase um encontro duplo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 22  
> Don't Stop Me Now – Queen   
> —------------------------------
> 
> Contagem regressiva: 06 dias para o fim das postagens :D

— Basquete!

— Basquete.

— Costa Oeste.

— Costa Leste.

— Shaquille O'Neal.

— Wilt Chamberlain.

— Vermelho.

— Azul.

— Verão.

— Inverno.

— Café.

— Chá Verde.

— Castella.

— Pudim.

— Comédia.

— Ação.

— Manhã.

— Tarde.

— Street Figther.

— Mortal Kombat.

— Bepsi.

— Coke.

— Flexões.

— Dormir.

— Abdominais.

— Dormir.

— Correr!

— Dormir...

— Midorima.

—...

Daiki franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou incerto para Taiga. Os dois estavam sentados no chão, usando a mesinha de centro como uma escrivaninha. Cada um resolvendo seus próprios exercícios. Aomine desistira de dar a tarefa ao outro depois que ele conseguira diminuir suas notas em História Japonesa e Literatura Japonesa. Era melhor não arriscar mais.

Então Kagami começara o joguinho bobo. Ele dizia algo que gostava e Aomine concordava ou dizia uma outra coisa diferente. Começaram bem, com o esporte que amavam. Depois? Não combinaram em mais nada! Que impressionante.

A brincadeira se interrompera com a última palavra de Kagami. O que ele queria dizer com “Midorima”? Ele era seu preferido no quê?

— Bakagami. Explique isso.

— Estava pensando na Geração Milagrosa. O melhor jogador — respondeu tentando segurar a risada. Queria provocar o outro para vê-lo com “não-ciumes” de novo.

— Ee? Os arremessos do Midorima não superam minhas jogadas. Você mentiu.

—...

— Admita. Você me acha o melhor jogador do fundamental. E do colegial.

Ao invés de responder abaixou a cabeça e voltou a responder seus exercícios. De alguma forma a tentativa de irritar voltara-se contra si próprio. Daiki observou por alguns instantes, com um sorriso torto no rosto. Ou tinha uma personalidade realmente detestável ou era fácil demais perturbar Kagami. O baka era tão transparente. E tão intenso no que fazia. Mergulhava de cabeça, ficava meio perdido quando as coisas não saiam como planejara, mas logo dava um jeito de tentar reverter isso. Apostava que aquele cabeção estava fritando os miolos tentando continuar com a brincadeira de um jeito a seu favor.

Mas antes que Kagami pensasse em algo o celular de Aomine vibrou. Era um e-mail de Momoi.

— Satsuki quer sair pra comer algo — olhou as horas. Seis da tarde. Ainda dava tempo sem problemas — Você quer?

Taiga levantou os olhos do caderno e considerou a oferta. Ali estava tão quentinho e confortável... Não se sentiu muito seduzido a sair de casa em pleno inverno. Então outra coisa lhe ocorreu.

— E se ela viesse aqui comer alguma coisa? Acho que tenho o bastante para fazer curry.

Aomine gostou da ideia. Digitou a resposta e enviou o e-mail. Esperou poucos segundos pela decisão da garota.

— Ela disse que vem — bloqueou a tela.

Kagami sorriu satisfeito. Não precisaria sair de casa no tempo frio. Gostava de receber visitas, no fim das contas. Olhou para Aomine, decidindo retomar a brincadeira de antes, enquanto Momoi não chegasse.

— Férias de verão.

— Férias de inverno — Daiki entrou no jogo.

— Laranja.

— Melancia.

— Brasil.

— Suécia.

— Sorvete.

— Peitões.

Kagami entreabriu os lábios, mas nenhum som saiu. Não entendeu a lógica do raciocínio de Daiki.

— Peitões?

— Você disse “sorvete”, Kagami. Pensei que fosse algo que gosta de chupar...

Taiga ofegou indignado. O rosto ultrapassou o vermelho, ficando roxo.

— AHO! — arremessou o estojo tentando acertar a cabeça do outro. Daiki riu baixinho, desviando-se sem problemas e sentindo-se vingado pela gracinha com o nome do Midorima.

R&B

— Obrigada por me receber — Momoi sorriu quando Taiga abriu a porta.

— Seja bem vinda — sorriu de volta, pronto para fechar a porta quando ela entrou. Mas uma mão tocou a madeira com gentileza.

— Estou aqui, Kagami kun.

O ruivo levou um susto. Não esperava que Kuroko viesse com a garota!

— Suman, não vi você aí — foi sincero.

Cedeu passagem. Como não tinha um surippa extra entregou o seu próprio, ficando apenas de meias. Kuroko agradeceu a gentileza e os calçou, ainda que ficassem grandes como pranchas de surfe. A exemplo dos que Momoi usava.

— Aomine kun — cumprimentou quando entrou na sala.

— Oe, Kuroko — se ficou surpreso com a presença dele, nada em seu rosto o traia. Já tinham arrumado a sala e guardado o material de escola. Agora estava sentado no sofá, jogando Plague.

— Fiquem a vontade, vou começar a preparar o curry.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Momoi se ofereceu.

— Não, obrigado — dispensou. Apenas lançou um olhar na direção do companheiro de time, ainda meio surpreso com a presença dele.

Em silêncio foi para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou verduras e frango em cubinhos. Quando virou-se deu de cara com Tetsuya sentado a mesa.

— Oe! Já disse pra não fazer isso! — quando achava que estava se acostumando levava um susto daqueles.

— Não faço de propósito, Kagami kun — defendeu-se, embora Taiga desconfiasse de que nem sempre aquilo era verdade. Duvidava que o amigo nunca tivesse usado suas capacidades propositadamente em algumas situações.

— Hn — resmungou indo a pia onde começou a cortar os legumes.

— Kagami kun parece um pouco desconcertado com a minha presença. Não tenho intenção de causar incomodo.

— Não é isso — o ruivo respondeu — É que a gente não teve tempo de conversar. Você sabe... o Daiki e eu...

— Estão juntos — afirmou. Então percebeu que o outro passou a cortar os legumes com mais velocidade. Kagami estava de costas, mas pode ver pelo simples movimento de seus braços — Cuidado com os dedos.

— Aa. Algo como isso — ignorou a última parte — Como você descobriu?

— Foi um palpite.

Taiga colocou as verduras na panela e concentrou-se no frango. Selecionou alguns temperos.

— E como se sente a esse respeito? — questionou como quem não quer nada.

— Porque me pergunta isso?

— Oe. Vocês tem um péssimo hábito de devolver as perguntas! — o garoto irritou-se — É nova mania que o Japão adquiriu nesses últimos anos?

Tetsuya não se abalou.

— Kagami kun, não faz parte do meu temperamento julgar ninguém. Pensei que já tivesse percebido. Se me perguntou como me sinto por se envolver com Aomine kun, uma pessoa do meu passado, então fico feliz que se importe em saber, porque deve ser um sinal de que preza minha amizade e opinião...

— Sim, é bem isso. Desculpe se eu agi na defensiva.

— Não se desculpe. Apesar de tudo não é como se eu desgostasse de Aomine kun. Você parece fazer bem para ele. E Aomine kun parece fazer bem para Kagami kun. Então desejo que esse namoro dê certo.

Taiga sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ouvir a palavra “namoro”, já que não era exatamente o que tinha com Daiki. Enfim, mero detalhe. Mexeu a comida que começara a ferver e tampou a panela.

— Obrigado, Kuroko — encostou-se no balcão e apoiou as duas mãos — Você e a Momoi...?

Deixou a interrogação no ar, abrindo um sorrisão. Mas o outro meneou a cabeça.

— Somos apenas amigos — então pensou um pouco — Ainda. É cedo para tomar uma decisão.

— Cedo? — Taiga surpreendeu-se — Vocês são amigos desde o fundamental...

— Exatamente por isso, Kagami kun. Conheço-a bem. Sei que ela sente grande gratidão por mim. Mas é preciso separar as coisas. Se por baixo dessa gratidão houver algo a mais então há futuro em um relacionamento.

— Kuroko, você é maduro demais! Ou analítico demais... não sei se é bom ou ruim isso aí. As vezes a gente não pode pensar muito. Só arriscar e dar uma chance.

— Não foi assim que você acabou como escravo? — Kuroko sorriu de leve.

— Oe! Bem... foi né? Mas também acabei junto com aquele aho... e não é tão ruim, no fim das contas — devolveu o sorriso, meio sem jeito.

É. arriscar-se e dar uma chance podia valer a pena. E muito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caraca! No começo eu estava assim: mais um capitulo!! Agora eu estou tipo: menos um capítulo. xD
> 
> Até amanhã!


	23. Um pouco mais sobre você

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 23  
> Back in Black – AC/DC 
> 
> Contagem regressiva: 05 dias para o fim das postagens :D

O fim de tarde se aproximava e os dois garotos mal percebiam isso, de tão compenetrados no jogo. A bola de basquete quicava no chão, ecoando em conjunto com as passadas rápidas e pesadas, ofêgos e resmungos.

Kagami roubou a bola e avançou para a tabela, saltou e tentou passar a bola por baixo da perna. A mão fez o movimento e seguiu para a enterrada. A bola ficou para trás, caída no chão.

Daiki riu.

— Ainda quer copiar isso?

— Qual o problema? — Kagami secou o suor do rosto com a manga do casaco — Achei bem legal. Por que você não me ensina?

Aomine ergueu a sobrancelha, considerando o pedido.

— E o que eu ganho com isso?

— Deixa pra lá.

— Talvez eu te ensine. Algum dia.

— Antes da revanche?

— Ainda insiste nisso? Você vai ser meu escravo para o resto da vida, Kagami.

O ruivo rosnou algo, aborrecido.

— Não é justo!

— Aa, vai ficar de choradeira? Está bem. Vou marcar sua bendita revanche. Que tal semana que vem? Domingo?

Kagami desconfiou da oferta.

— Sem truques? — perguntou.

— Sem truques — ergueu uma mão.

— Ótimo! — animou-se de novo, indo pegar a bola de basquete para continuar a partida. Mas Daiki cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e foi em direção a um dos bancos.

— Cansei — sentou-se e esperou que Taiga fosse sentar também. Quando o garoto acomodou-se, Daiki deitou-se de costas no banco, apoiando a cabeça sobre as pernas do ruivo, ficando com as próprias pernas pra fora do assento.

— OE!! — o sangue de Kagami gelou nas veias. Ele olhou preocupado de um lado para o outro, temeroso que alguém os visse naquela situação tão intima. Não que se importasse com a opinião alheia, mas estavam no Japão. Respeito era algo extremamente prezado por ali. Não era comum encontrar casais sendo tão liberais, mesmo pares hétero.

Ao invés de responder a reclamação, Daiki ergueu uma mão e tocou no anel que Kagami sempre levava no pescoço.

— O que é isso? — perguntou.

— Um anel preso na corrente — o ruivo respondeu depois de uma breve olhada. Aomine estreitou os olhos.

— Revanche cancelada — falou ácido.

— OE!! Você perguntou o que é isso! Pode ser pequeno, mas é um anel que eu usava quando criança.

Daiki sondou a expressão do ruivo, tentando comprovar se ele estava sendo engraçadinho ou falava a sério. Surpreendentemente concluiu que ele respondera sem a intenção de fazer graça. Nem devia ter estranhado, afinal.

— Eu vi que é um anel, baka. Queria saber por que o usa.

— Ah. Foi presente do meu irmão. Não irmão de sangue, mas crescemos nos Estados Unidos nos considerando irmãos — revelou — Ele foi meu único amigo por um bom tempo.

Daiki não disse nada. Se deu conta do quão pouco sabia sobre a vida de Kagami, a não ser que era um viciado em basquete, péssimo aluno, ótimo atleta e muito determinado. Mas além dessas coisas perceptíveis para qualquer pessoa, que mais sabia? Namoros não costumavam evoluir daquela forma, tinha certeza. De qualquer jeito os dois não eram exatamente como as pessoas normais. Então o relacionamento evoluiria de acordo com a personalidade de ambos, com tudo a seu tempo. Sem pressa. Embora pudesse aprofundar um pouco as coisas. Era hora, não?

— O que foi? — Taiga perguntou diante do silêncio prolongado.

— Você nunca falou sobre sua família.

— Ah...

— Por que mora sozinho?

Kagami deu de ombros.

— Meu pai é consultor de empresas nos Estados Unidos. Ele passa mais tempo por lá do que no Japão, daí acabamos indo morar oversea. Mas minha mãe cismou que eu tenho que aprender mais sobre minhas raízes. Então eis me aqui.

— Irmão de sangue?

— Não. Sou filho único.

— E por quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui?

— Saa — deu de ombros de novo — Acho que até o fim do colegial. Minha mãe quer que eu tente entrar no MIT... — informou. Acabou fazendo um bico quando Daiki riu alto do que ouvira — O que foi, aho? Com meu basquete eu consigo uma bolsa!

— Só assim mesmo! Sendo tão ruim em inglês e em todas as matérias base! É mais fácil você passar com honra em Toudai do que entrar no MIT. E mesmo que consiga com o basquete, como vai manter o nível?

—...

Daiki riu mais um pouco, até cair em si e notar a carranca mal-humorada do outro.

— Oe, não fique com essa cara. E que curso você vai tentar?

— Algo na área de Gestão. Meu pai quer que eu continue com a empresa da família — falou sem muito animo. Não se imaginava o tempo todo sentado atrás de uma mesa, dentro de um escritório, participando de reuniões intermináveis.

— E o que você quer?

Kagami pensou um pouco naquela pergunta.

— Não sei... talvez Medicina...

Daiki ergueu as sobrancelhas. Estava aí algo que também não imaginava Kagami fazendo. Na verdade todas as imagens que tinha dele no futuro eram associadas ao basquete.

— Não vai tentar seguir carreira no esporte?

Kagami balançou a cabeça. Amava o basquete. Muito. Mas não era algo que queria fazer centro de sua vida. Salvar outras pessoas, ajudá-las; isso sim o atraía. Era o que desejava.

— E você? — aproveitou o momento interrogatório para saber mais sobre Daiki.

— Nada tão altruísta. Talvez Direito. Gosto de estudar leis...

— Você também é filho único?

— Filho único. Meu pai tem uma empresa terceirizada e trabalha com otimização de projetos urbanos. Minha mãe é desocupada e presta serviço voluntário por aí — explicou sem parecer muito interessado — Não vou assumir negócio de família nenhum e meu pai já sabe disso. Ele está criando um Conselho Administrativo e talvez abra capital. Ah, e meu pai é gaijin.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça. Lembrava da primeira parte da informação que fora dada por Kuroko, logo no começo da história dono/escravo. A segunda parte revelou muito da estrutura familiar de Daiki e sua relação, principalmente, com o pai.

— Então também não pretende seguir no basquete?

— A sério não. Até considerei, durante o Ensino Fundamental. Agora as prioridades mudaram.

Taiga ficou observando a expressão sonolenta de Daiki, sentindo uma vontade danada de fazer cafuné em seus fios de cabelo. Só resistia por receio de serem flagrados.

— Não sente falta de casa? — Aomine perguntou de repente. Um pequeno receio de que o ruivo acabasse voltando pra América, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Claro que sinto! — riu — Principalmente dos hambúrgueres. E da minha casa, dos meus pais. Mas entendo a intenção da minha mãe. Vir pra cá não foi tão ruim...

— Baka — Daiki debochou um pouco, apesar de gostar da emoção que via refletida naquelas raras íris vermelhas. Claro que não fora tão ruim, afinal estavam juntos! Talvez Taiga realmente fosse fazer a faculdade nos Estados Unidos. Não pensaria nisso tão já. Agora estavam juntos e era o que importava.

— Acho que precisamos ir. Está começando a esfriar demais — Kagami olhou em volta. O casaco que usava já não era mais suficiente para aquecê-lo de modo adequado. Haviam suado um bocado enquanto jogavam. A sensação era desagradável.

— Vai lá pra casa — Daiki falou, pegando Kagami de surpresa.

— O quê?

— Você é surdo. Acabei de comprovar. Eu disse: vai lá pra casa, Bakagami. Vou te apresentar minha mãe. Mas meu pai está em Okinawa.

O ruivo arrepiou-se um pouco.

— Oe! Por que tão repentino assim? Conhecer a sua mãe? De onde saiu isso? E... e...

— Qual o problema? — Aomine franziu as sobrancelhas — Aquela mulher não é tão assustadora assim.

— Não é isso. É que... olha o horário. Não vou conseguir voltar pra casa antes do toque de recolher.

— Dorme lá então — respondeu simplista.

— Dormir lá? — ficou chocado com a facilidade que o outro decidia as coisas.

— Te empresto roupas — Daiki sentou-se no banco — Está decidido, escravo. Hoje é o dia que você vai conhecer sua sogra.

Sentiu o coração disparar enquanto o nervosismo o dominava.

— E é seguro dormir na sua casa? — soou desconfiado.

— Ta com medo da minha mãe?

— Não é bem a sua mãe que me preocupa — estreitou os olhos para Daiki, desconfiado, avaliando quais as chances de sobreviver a uma noite no quarto do outro.

— Ah, sobre isso — Aomine sorriu, mas aquele sorriso sacana que deixava Kagami arrepiado, e não no “bom” sentido — Sobre isso não garanto nada.

Sem mais aviso passou a mão pela nuca de Taiga e o puxou para si, a forma que mais gostava de subjugá-lo. Desconfiava que aquele fosse um ponto sensível, pois era só colocar a mão ali que o tigre ficava mansinho, mansinho. Quando os lábios se encontravam e as línguas se tocavam, como agora, o ruivo só faltava desmanchar nos braços de Daiki.

Indiferentes a estarem em um lugar público, correndo o risco de serem flagrados por alguém, eles se entregaram totalmente ao beijo. Uma prévia do que estava por vir aquela noite, talvez?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prévia nada, because I'm a heartless bitch. E judio dos leitores. And minto a lot, então não esperem noite caliente por aqui. Já comentei antes que a classificação não vai subir. Hohoho, talvez o brinquedão do Ahomine suba e leve o do Taiga com ele, mas é a única coisa que vai subir na história xD To zueira.
> 
> Amanhã Tigrão vai conhecer a sogra. Ou será Tigrinho, todo fluffy nos braços do seu aho?


	24. Hajimemashite dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 24  
> Carry On Wayward Son - Kansas  
> —-----------------------------------
> 
> Contagem regressiva: 04 dias para o fim das postagens :D

Quando pararam em frente à casa de Daiki, Kagami parecia um robô se movendo de tanta tensão. Mais um pouco e Aomine ouviria o som de engrenagens pedindo um banho de óleo...

— Relaxa, baka — ele falou numa falha tentativa de acalmá-lo — Não vou te jogar aos leões.

— Eu sei! — apesar disso não se acalmou em nada.

Aomine desistiu de tranquilizá-lo. Abriu a porta e apontou o surippa no genkan, uma indicação de que seu visitante deveria usar o par, enquanto ele ficaria apenas com as meias brancas. Largou a mochila no piso de madeira antes de anunciar a chegada. O ar aquecido pelo sistema de calefação envolveu a ambos de forma agradável.

— Tadaima — Daiki disse. Imaginou que a mãe estaria na cozinha, pelo cheiro de jantar sendo preparado.

— Shi-shitsurei... shimasu... — Taiga falou bem baixinho, arrancando um sorriso torto de Daiki. De onde saíra aquela timidez?

— Okaeri!! — veio a resposta do cômodo adjacente — Daiki! O lixo! Você não tirou o lixo!!

Isso fez o garoto girar os olhos e Taiga erguer uma sobrancelha na direção dele, nem um pouco surpreso.

— To chegando agora, mulher, não notou? E eu trouxe alguém!

— Okaeri, Satsu chan!! — a resposta rápida divertiu Kagami. Ele podia sentar no chão e rir da cara de puro desgosto que Daiki fez.

— Ela só me faz passar vergonha — Aomine torceu os lábios, contrariado. No fundo ficou um pouco aliviado que Kagami relaxava e já não parecia mais com o remake do Robocop — Vamos lá falar com ela.

O ruivo engoliu em seco e segurou mais forte na alça da mochila que levava ao ombro, mas seguiu o outro até a cozinha onde viu a mãe de Daiki picando alguns pedaços de carne sobre a bancada. Logo notou a semelhança entre mãe e filho, sobretudo quando ela ergueu os olhos estreitos e o fitou. Aquele olhar... Aomine Versão Feminina 1.0, o protótipo que deu origem ao mito.

— Ee! — exclamou parando o trabalho — Não é a Satsu chan!

— Minha mãe é um gênio — Aomine aproximou-se da ilha de mármore no meio da cozinha e puxou uma baquetinha para se sentar — Sinto tanto orgulho dela.

— Essa é a educação que eu te dei, Daiki? — ela resmungou.

— Não. A educação que você me deu eu deixo guardada na mochila pra não gastar. No resto sou autodidata. Mãe, esse é Kagami Taiga.

O ruivo, que apenas acompanhava a interação entre os dois, esticou os braços ao longo do corpo e reclinou-se em uma reverência perfeita de noventa graus que surpreendeu tanto Daiki quanto sua mãe.

— Ha-hajimemashite dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!! — cumprimentou.

A jovem senhora ergueu as sobrancelhas e trocou um olhar com Daiki, que apenas deu de ombros. Quando Taiga ergueu-se, ela acenou com a cabeça.

— Kochirakoso. Sou Kaoru — respondeu simplista. Então estreitou os olhos para o filho — Bem que você podia ser educado assim... vocês são colegas de escola? Não me lembro de Daiki falando sobre você. Sente-se, por favor.

— Não — Kagami respondeu enquanto obedecia — Eu estudo em outro colégio de Tokyo. Seirin.

A expressão de Kaoru ficou quase sinistra. Ela sorriu torto para o filho.

— Ah, Seirin. O colégio que derrotou a Academia Touou. Prazer em conhecê-lo — debochava claramente de Aomine, que se arrependeu de ter comentado a derrota com os pais e dado munição para a sádica de sua mãe.

— Aa — ele entrou no meio da conversa antes que o assunto se prolongasse — Kagami vai dormir aqui.

— Que raridade você trazer um amigo pra dormir em casa.

Daiki franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo intrigado.

— Quando foi que eu disse que somos amigos? Taiga é a minha garota.

Okay. Choque não seria a palavra certa para descrever o que Kagami sentiu. Seu queixo caiu com tanta força que quase rachou o mármore da ilha. Ia matar Daiki por aquela. Ou melhor, ia torturá-lo, esfolá-lo e decepar cada um de seus membros. Lentamente. Só depois ia matá-lo. Fulminou o garoto com o olhar, pois perdeu a voz.

— Claro, claro — Kaoru não pareceu levar a frase a sério. Acabou debochando um pouco — Leve a sua garota para tomar um banho. Eu já deixei tudo preparado. Sinta-se a vontade, Kagami kun — ela sempre deixava o banho pronto para o filho como parte da rotina caseira.

Ele apenas acenou em agradecimento, levantando-se. Daiki também ficou em pé e os dois saíram da cozinha. Taiga resistiu bravamente a usar a mochila como munição contra a nuca de Daiki.

— Oe! O que você tem na cabeça? — sussurrou enquanto seguiam caminho para o quarto.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou indiferente — Falei alguma mentira?

— Não vou responder isso, Daiki. Porque a única resposta possível envolve uma arma, muito sangue e ocultação de cadáver! Sorte sua que a sua mãe não levou a sério!

O garoto apenas riu, provocando ainda mais. Entraram no quarto e Taiga colocou a mochila em um canto antes de sentar-se na cama e notar como o quarto permanecia arrumado. Nem lembrava aquele muquifo que visitara algum tempo atrás. Aomine foi até o guarda-roupas pegar algo que Kagami pudesse vestir. Arremessou uma calça moletom azul escura e uma camisa preta na direção dele.

— Sorte que temos o mesmo número — ele disse — Vem. Tem toalha no banheiro.

Banheiro que Kagami já conhecia e quase fora obrigado a lavar. Ainda se impressionava com o contraste, já que a casa no geral tinha muitos traços ocidentais, enquanto o banheiro; em especifico, era bem estilo japonês tradicional. Havia um grande ofuro, cheio de água que desprendia um convidativo vaporzinho; um banquinho, uma pequena toalha e uma pequena bacia na área ao lado, para serem usados no pré-banho, antes de se entrar na banheira para a imersão.

Taiga até tinha um ofuro assim no apartamento, apesar dele ter padrões mais novos de construção. Mas, ao invés do banquinho, havia um chuveiro para o pré-banho e geralmente ele usava somente o chuveiro. Encher a banheira apenas para si parecia um desperdício.

— Quer ajuda para lavar as costas? — Daiki perguntou com falsa inocência. Kagami girou os olhos e fechou a porta na cara dele, sem responder.

Enquanto o ruivo tomava banho, Aomine foi para a cozinha tirar o lixo, antes que sua mãe enchesse mais o saco. Notou que ela guardara a carne e pegara alguns legumes, provavelmente para mudar os pratos do jantar, agora que teriam um convidado inesperado. Também separara alguns espetinhos de salmão com legumes, que sempre deixava congelado para eventualidades. Era só pegar e grelhar na chapa.

— Daiki? — questionou analisando o filho profundamente. Havia um milhão de interrogações implícitas naquela palavrinha.

O garoto deu de ombros.

— Não vou me justificar — soou um tanto arrogante, mas nem se preocupou. Pegou a lixeira e saiu da cozinha.

Kaoru observou o filho se distanciando. A expressão em sua face era indecifrável.

R&B

Kagami saiu rápido do banho. Mesmo que o ofuro estivesse uma delicia não queria ser inconveniente e abusar da hospitalidade. Quando foi para o quarto de Aomine estava devidamente limpo e vestido. E as roupas caíram muito bem em seu corpo, por sinal.

— Pronto! — ele disse sorrindo. A casa estava tão aquecida que nem precisava de agasalho, a camisa de algodão era suficiente.

— Quer esperar no quarto enquanto eu tomo banho? Tem o tablet e um game portátil em algum lugar por aí — imaginou que Taiga não se sentiria muito a vontade sozinho com sua mãe.

O ruivo hesitou um pouco, incerto. Aomine era um idiota e só fazia merda sem pensar nas consequências. Ou talvez não se incomodasse com essas consequências. Agora não era hora de fugir. Kaoru podia ter levado na brincadeira, então tinha uma chance de conhecê-la melhor e se deixar conhecer. Pois um dia a apresentação como par romântico de Daiki não seria mais apenas uma piada.

— Acho que prefiro ficar com sua mãe na cozinha...

Aomine ergueu enrugou a testa, sem esconder a surpresa. Injustificada, claro. Afinal era Taiga e o garoto tinha aquele espírito forte, bravio. Faceta que apreciava muito, aliás.

— Você que sabe — ele debochou — Não me responsabilizo se aquela mulher te picar e usar como prato principal da noite...

— OE! — Kagami se arrepiou.

— To brincando, baka — o ruivo era tão bobo. Como adorava provocá-lo!

— AHO!

Aomine apenas riu.

R&B

Taiga respirou fundo, tentando conquistar alguma coragem através dos pulmões. Não negaria o nervosismo, afinal. Aproveitando-se de um rompante de bravura resolveu entrar na cozinha, enquanto Daiki fora para o banho. Era agora ou nunca.

— Shi-shitsurei... — falou baixo, atraindo a atenção de Kaoru para si — A senhora precisa de ajuda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nossa, acabou ficando maior do que eu pensava. Dividi em dois, assim não preciso fritar o cérebro pra descobrir o que escrever amanhã :D
> 
> Alguns esclarecimentos:
> 
> * Faço consultoria com a Oniguirii sobre a cultura japonesa, ela me ajuda a lot com minhas dúvidas, assim não escrevo besteira sobre os hábitos citados na fic.
> 
> * Jogo de Honra – nunca ouviu falar? Tudo bem, eu inventei isso e acho que nem existe. Mas foi uma ideia do primeiro capitulo de uma fic que eu sabia que ia durar 28 capítulos exatos. Pensei: quem perde um jogo não vai aceitar virar escravo tão fácil. Mas se for um “Jogo de Honra”, tipo, só o nome já põe certa pressão psicológica. E é o Taiga... então sendo um jogo em que está em risco sua palavra de homem, ele ia acabar aceitando pagar o preço.
> 
> Sobre a regra “metade mais um”, eu não sabia se precisaria usar a revanche em algum momento da fic (nem precisou, haha) e nesse caso o Taiga não podia se libertar vencendo apenas um jogo! Cadê a graça? Então pensei “O dobro. Ele tem que vencer o dobro para valer, porque é um jogo de honra!” Mas o dobro é sempre um numero par e eu ODEIO números pares (KIMO!KIMO!KIMO!). Para transformar em impar usei o +1. Ou seja, se você perdeu um Jogo de Honra precisara vencer o dobro+1 de partidas para recuperar o que foi perdido. E consecutivas, porque eu não sei o que é compaixão!
> 
> Resumindo: inventei tudo a respeito de Jogos de Honra :D
> 
> * As profissões deles. Minha fonte de pesquisa é a Wiki e no perfil do Daiki e do Taiga tem profissões alternativas: policial e bombeiro, respectivamente. Mas eles estão naquela fase de fazer planos elevados, coisa de adolescente. Peguei profissões sonhadas que, no fim, tem a ver com as carreiras alternativas. Como se o Daiki fosse mesmo estudar Direito e de repente ele percebe que não é a sua praia. Quando dá por si está trabalhando como policial, quem sabe um detetive? Hum? O mesmo para o Taiga! xD Espero que faça sentido.
> 
> Quando eu era criança queria ser Bióloga Marinha e cuidar de golfinhos! Mas me formei em Psicologia e descobri que detesto praia. É a vida!
> 
> Abraços e até amanhã.


	25. Alívio define

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 25  
> In my life – The Beatles
> 
> Contagem regressiva: 03 dias para o fim das postagens T.T

— Shi-shitsurei... — falou baixo, atraindo a atenção de Kaoru para si — A senhora precisa de ajuda?

A mulher fixou seus olhos no rapaz, avaliando-o sem tentar ser discreta. Taiga engoliu em seco, começando a se arrepender de não ter ficado no quarto.

— Senta — ela apontou uma das banquetinhas ao redor da ilha de mármore.

Kagami obedeceu, sem questionar. Enquanto ela largava a faca sobre a pia e secava as mãos em um pano de pratos. Então se recostou na bancada e cruzou os braços.

— Conheço Daiki o suficiente para interpretar as idiotices que ele cospe. Devo entender que vocês têm algum tipo de envolvimento?

—... — Kagami até abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar. Kaoru não parecia interessada na resposta, pois logo emendou um sermão.

— É assim que os jovens fazem as coisas hoje em dia? Você entra na minha casa, aproveita da minha hospitalidade e me dá uma notícia dessas? — jogou a pergunta pro rapaz, que não soube o que responder, preferindo ficar quieto — Oh mon Dieu! Quer dizer então que você veio aqui me esfregar na cara que talvez eu nunca seja avó? Que talvez não veja meu filho criando uma família normal? Que terei de ver Daiki sendo julgado pela sociedade por causa de uma escolha tão insensata? Hn?

O ruivo sentiu o chão desaparecer de seus pés, nem se preocupando com a parte dita em francês. Provavelmente não ia gostar de saber a tradução. Nunca ficou tão feliz por estar sentado e ter um lugar para apoiar os braços. O que iria dizer àquela mulher? Realmente devia ter ficado no quarto!

— Não vai me responder? Ficou mudo depois de entrar na cozinha? Vous avez oublié votre voix? — mais uma vez o silêncio prevaleceu. Tudo o que Kagami fez foi engolir em seco tentando articular uma frase coerente para defender-se e proteger o relacionamento que tinha com Daiki. Mas fora pego de surpresa, pois a mãe de seu namorado parecera tão legal! Só precisava recuperar-se um pouco do choque para poder falar a seu favor.

Mas então Kaoru sorriu.

— Era isso que você esperava que eu fosse dizer, não é?

—... — Kagami não entendeu a mudança.

A mulher descruzou os braços e acertou um tapa no balcão.

— Garoto, você precisava ver a sua cara! Parecia que ia ter um treco, mon Dieu.

—... – o ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Teria ele passado por algum portal ao entrar na cozinha? Estava entendendo nada! Kaoru estava zangada ou não com eles?

Ela aproximou-se e sentou em uma banquetinha. Cruzou as mãos sobre o tampo.

— Bem que eu estranhei que estivesse tão tenso quando se apresentou. Você estava com medo que eu o julgasse, não é? Mas antes mesmo de por o pé em minha casa você estava me julgando.

O garoto percebeu que aquilo era verdade. Tivera receio de conhecer a mãe de Daiki, principalmente por temer-lhe a reação quando soubesse sobre eles, fato que não deixava de ser um tipo de pré-julgamento.

— Suman...

— Mas o que é que Daiki tem na cabeça?! — ela ignorou o pedido de desculpas — Sabia que aquele moleque tem tantas revistas de mulher pelada escondidas no quarto que eu poderia abrir uma banca e viver o resto da vida só com o lucro pelas vendas? E agora me sai com uma dessas?! Tem sentido?

— Eu também achei estranho... — revelou. Ainda não se conformava que alguém pudesse se descobrir, sair do armário e relaxar com tanta facilidade quanto Aomine.

— Bem — deu de ombros — Eu convivo com aquela criatura faz dezesseis anos e pelo jeito não o conheço o bastante. É hora de dividir o fardo, não?

Kaoru respirou fundo, e continuou sem esperar resposta:

— Daiki tem uma personalidade péssima. Ele é preguiçoso, folgado, arrogante e irritante. Espero que saiba onde está se metendo, Kagami kun — olhou muito séria pra ele — A última coisa que desejo é ver meu filho com o coração partido...

Kagami sorriu, aliviado e feliz pela última frase. Não era apenas um ultimato. Era aceitação. Que susto a mulher lhe dera! Agora era bem óbvio de onde vinha o jeito de Aomine.

— Obrigado pela confiança — reverenciou de leve.

— Aa. Você me ofereceu ajuda. Sabe cozinhar? — ela ficou de pé.

— Sim, eu sei — Kagami imitou o gesto.

— Então cuida das verduras, estou preparando oden.

O ruivo seguiu para a bancada, obedecendo. Teve uma ótima intuição de que se daria muito bem com Kaoru san, na mesma medida em que teria que aprender a sobreviver a personalidade tão parecida com a de Aomine. Quase tivera um infarto no começo da conversa!

Quando Daiki terminou o banho e foi para a cozinha encontrou um clima ameno entre os dois cozinheiros. Kaoru dava umas dicas de tempero para o ruivo, fato que o fez girar os olhos. Não pareceu surpreso de encontrar tudo em paz.

— Dai chan, vá arrumar a mesa para o jantar — ela pediu.

— Não — Aomine nem hesitou em negar o pedido — Arrumar a mesa não faz parte das minhas tarefas.

Kaoru estreitou os olhos na direção dele.

— Ótimo. Falaremos sobre novas tarefas quando o Boletim com suas notas chegar...

Daiki não retrucou. Foi fazer o que fora pedido sem reclamar mais. Sabia que suas notas seriam um desastre, graças ao ruivo. Era melhor amaciar a mãe e não abusar da sorte, pois ela podia suspender vários dos seus privilégios.

O jantar foi muito tranqüilo, onde falaram sobre os estudos, planos para o futuro e basquete. Evitaram qualquer assunto mais pesado. O oden estava uma delicia, assim como os espetinhos de salmão com legumes e arroz branco.

Kaoru não escondeu a surpresa diante do apetite de Kagami, que não se fez de rogado. Afinal seu lema era “comer bem para jogar bem”.

— Obrigado pela comida!

A mãe de Daiki sorriu.

— Da próxima vez quero provar o seu curry.

— Será um prazer — Taiga levou a mão à cabeça — Quer ajuda com as louças?

— Não, não precisa — ela não deixava de se surpreender com a boa vontade do ruivo — Hum... to pensando em despejar um inútil que eu chamo de filho. Se quiser preencher a vaga...

Fez a brincadeira provocando Daiki, mas o rapaz não perdia ponto.

— Uma semana convivendo com você e Taiga vai implorar pra ser órfão, mulher.

— Connard! — ela resmungou.

— Em japonês... — Daiki exigiu parecendo entediado.

Mas Kaoru apenas sorriu, ganhando um ar meio sinistro e deixando claro que não responderia. Ao invés disso levantou-se da mesa e começou a recolher a louça.

— Vamos pro quarto — Aomine chamou o ruivo, que também se levantou.

— Oyasumi, Kaoru san — ele despediu-se.

— Oyasumi, Kagami kun — a resposta veio com um sorriso. Os garotos iam saindo da sala de jantar, quando ela continuou em tom ameaçador — Estou no quarto ao lado. Não quero saber de saliências na minha casa...

Taiga sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha, Aomine só enfiou o dedinho na orelha e coçou devagar.

— Mas foi justamente pra isso que eu trouxe o Kagami... — resmungou sem pudor. O queixo do ruivo caiu tão rápido que ele temeu tê-lo deslocado. Como alguém podia ser assim?!

Antes que pudesse sequer se meter na conversa dos dois, Kaoru mostrou um sorriso que nada tinha de feliz ou sincero, que combinou com o brilho homicida nos olhos negros.

— Ainda estou digerindo essa situação, Daiki. Não força a barra, moleque — observou os garotos indo embora sem responder.

Ao ficar sozinha Kaoru colocou as louças sobre a mesa e sentou-se novamente. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, muito fundo.

Aomine saiu da sala em silêncio, obrigando Kagami a segui-lo. Apesar de tudo estava feliz, sua mãe poderia ter reagido de modo ruim a tudo aquilo. A conhecia bem, mas pessoas estão sempre surpreendendo. Era só pensar nele, hum? Muito hétero até um tempo atrás.

— Daiki, eu vou matar você, aho! — Kagami reclamou quando estavam subindo as escadas — Acho que perdi uns dez anos de vida essa noite.

O outro riu, divertindo-se.

— Vai se acostumando. E se prepara para conhecer o meu pai... aí você perde mais uns dez anos de expectativa e morre jovem.

Kagami engoliu em seco com a informação.

— Ele é tão ruim assim?

— Aquele homem? Não — desdenhou — Quase sinto pena quando ele é pego pelo fogo cruzado.

Por “fogo cruzado” se referia as farpas que trocava com sua mãe. Apesar de tudo não podia negar que possuía ótimos pais. Era um sortudo.

— Sua mãe é legal.

— É. Já conheci piores — Daiki deu de ombros.

Entraram no quarto e Kagami viu que já tinha um futon arrumado no chão ao lado da cama. Provavelmente Aomine deixara pronto ao sair do banho. Por costume Taiga sempre mantinha uma escova de dentes na mochila, por isso estava preparado. Foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes, quando voltou Daiki tinha colocado um pijama cinzento.

— Vai ficar confortável? — ele perguntou.

— Hn. Não se preocupe — Kagami ajeitou-se no futon, cobrindo-se com o lençol. Talvez nem precisasse daquilo já que a casa estava bem quentinha.

Quando Daiki voltou do banheiro, apagou a luz e semi-cerrou as cortinas das grandes portas de vidro que levavam à sacada, deixando uma fresta de claridade entrar. Só então se ajeitou na cama. O silêncio durou por pouco tempo.

— Kagami...? — chamou em um tom de voz preguiçoso.

O ruivo abriu os olhos e viu que Daiki tinha colocado a cabeça pra fora do colchão, pra espiá-lo.

— O quê?

— Vem aqui pra cima.

— Mas... sua mãe — Taiga não queria ser desrespeitoso com quem o acolhera tão bem.

— Não faremos nada demais.

— A gente vai caber...? — perguntou incerto. A cama de Daiki era um padrão maior do que o normal, mas ainda era de solteiro. E os dois eram grandes!

— Vamos dar um jeito.

Taiga acabou cedendo, subiu na cama de Daiki, que se deitou de costas e indicou que o outro devia acomodar-se sobre seu peito. Mas Kagami não gostou da posição: ele tinha que ficar meio torto e muito perto da beirada. Tinha a sensação de que ao menor movimento ia cair.

— Daiki, assim não consigo dormir!

— Quanta frescura — ele suspirou — Vamos trocar.

Com algum sacrifício se mexeram na cama estreita, Kagami deitou-se de costas, do mesmo jeito que seu anfitrião estivera antes, e Daiki apoiou-se sobre seu tórax, sofrendo com a posição: também ficava torto e perto da beira do colchão.

— Tem razão, Taiga — saiu da posição, obrigando Kagami a sair também — Assim não dá pra dormir. Chega pra lá.

— Não dá! — protestou, mas Aomine o empurrou um pouco, para ter mais espaço. Isso fez Kagami perder o equilibro. Por sorte Daiki agiu rápido e o prendeu pela frente da blusa, salvando-o da queda. Precisariam de uma cama de casal...

Então Daiki percebeu que os dois estavam de lado, um de frente pro outro, e dessa forma se acomodavam bem, já que eram magros.

— E assim? Podemos dormir assim...

— Tem razão! — sorriu, compreendendo.

— Então vira de costas — Aomine mandou. Quando foi obedecido passou uma mão por baixo do corpo do ruivo e a outra por cima, abraçando-o na famosa posição de conchinha. Um encaixe mais do que perfeito. O calor dos corpos se misturou, relaxando-os.

Fora um dia e tanto, não podiam negar.

— Oyasumi — Kagami murmurou começando a ficar sonolento.

— Oyasumi, baka — Aomine devolveu.

O silêncio confortável durou poucos minutos. Logo Taiga engoliu em seco enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar.

— Daiki... — reclamou.

— Damare! Apenas ignore e durma, está bem?

Kagami não respondeu. Era fácil pro outro falar! Mas como ele ia ignorar aquilo cutucando-lhe o traseiro?

Seria uma longa, longa noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha
> 
> Até amanhã xD
> 
> —----
> 
> Já que a notinha no anterior agradou, vou colocar uma aqui também, com relação a mãe do Daiki. Então, eu não gosto muito de trabalhar com POs, ainda mais em uma posição tão importante. Mas eu juro: fui aos confins da Deep Web (até consegui vender um rim antes que o FBI banisse meu IP...) mas não encontrei nada que ajudasse na fic. Dai tive que inventar mesmo.
> 
> Eu sabia que o Kagami teria que ir a casa do Aomine pelo menos uma vez. Dai eu inventei que a mãe dele fazia serviço voluntário pra tirá-la de casa. Por que ensinando japonês em colonias gaijin? Eu só tentei ser original xD
> 
> Mas aí a fic avançou, eu fiquei sem ideias e tive que trabalhar com ela de qualquer jeito. Pra construir a Kaoru eu estudei o Daiki, pois crianças são ótimas dicas do funcionamento dos pais. Crianças se espelham em modelos e o primeiro exemplo de um bebê são (ou tende a ser) os pais. O Daiki é um garoto seguro de si e confiante a ponto de ser arrogante. Isso é um traço comum em crianças que crescem com a certeza absoluta de que são muito amadas (já viram como crianças mimadas são arrogantezinhas e topetudas? É mais ou menos por aí). Trata-se de uma regra rígida? Nunca. O ser humano é complexo e imprevisível. A arrogância pode ser sintoma de falta de segurança e conflito em casa, uma barreira para afastar as pessoas e se proteger, evitar o sofrimento. Qualquer coisa é possível. Como o Daiki tem outros traços típicos em seu comportamento e relação com demais personagens, sou mais inclinada a acreditar que ele tem uma boa relação com os pais. Ele fala o que pensa. Por que? Porque ele aprendeu que quem o conhece e o ama não vai se afastar por isso, e quem se afasta não valia a pena no fim das contas. Como o pai viaja muito, deduzi que esse primor de garoto se espelhou na mãe e adquiriu com ela a personalidade irritante, alterada pela experiencia de vida (já que ela é mais velha, né?). O tempo suaviza ou acentua traços. Na Kaoru suavizou. Tem também o fator preguiça, se o Daiki enrola com as coisas é porque tem colher de chá em casa. Huashasuahs se ele fosse realmente punido por sua enrolação ele não seria assim. Então ela dá as broncas, mas nem sempre é a sério. Quando é a sério o Daiki recua e sabe seu limite. O que mais? Kaoru se dispôs a trabalhar com estrangeiros, isso a coloca em contato com culturas e tradições muito diferentes da japonesa. Então ela não pode ser alguém que se assusta ou impressiona fácil, nem pode julgar os outros de modo leviano. Ela tem que estar preparada para inusitadas situações. Em uma colonia não é como a sala de aula formal. Você conhece e conversa com pessoas, da França, Brasil, Estados Unidos, Africa, (insira aqui qualquer lugar do mundo), conhece histórias, vidas. É uma troca que amplia a mente e a visão de mundo. Some a isso que ela se casou com um gaijin (na minha fic). Temos aí uma mulher de mente aberta, pronta pro dialogo, preparada para o inusitado. Então imaginei que em um primeiro momento ela não ia surtar e quebrar o barraco. Mas ela foi pega de surpresa. Quando o Daiki fez a brincadeira com “a minha garota” ela já começou a juntar as peças, não apenas pelo que ele falou, mas pela reação do Taiga que revelou muito mais do que a piadinha e por todo o nervosismo do Taiga na construção da cena. O que a Kaoru fez? Entrou na brincadeira e mandou a visita tomar banho, uma forma educada e alternativa de dizer “sumam daqui que eu levei um choque e preciso de tempo para me recuperar”. Enquanto a cena passa pro preparativo do banho, ela fica lá na cozinha refletindo e pensando no que fazer. Por fim ela percebe que o caminho mais seguro é ser mais racional. Do que a Kaoru conhece da vida ela aprendeu que explosão não é a solução. Mas que foi um baque foi, tanto que quando o jantar acaba ela senta, respira fundo e junta os cacos, aquela sensação de que nem sempre é fácil ser mãe e enfrentar o que vem pela frente.  
> Tentei montar uma personagem que fosse coerente com o enredo de Tempest e com alguns traços do Aomine que são bem óbvios no anime (não li o mangá ainda). Faz sentido isso tudo ai que eu disse? Tenho amigas lindas que sempre me jogam na cara que tem coisa que só faz sentido na minha cabeça.
> 
> E pra você que chegou até aqui, pegue esse troféu de Paciência Inesgotável 2015. E esse link que é de onde eu pego as informações, uma das melhores wikis de anime que eu conheço, bem completinha:
> 
> http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com/wiki/Kuroko_no_Basuke_Wiki


	26. A primeira neve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 26  
> Epitáfio – Titãs  
> —------------------
> 
> Contagem regressiva: 02 dias para o fim das postagens T.T

Kagami estava com o cotovelo apoiado na carteira e o rosto descansando na mão espalmada. Os olhos vagavam pela área gramada do lado de fora da sala de aula, através da janela. A mente vagava perdida, longe dali.

Tanta coisa acontecera nas últimas semanas. Desde Seirin avançando e chegando tão longe na Winter Cup a um certo idiota avançando e chegando tão longe em sua vida.

Aomine Daiki, o cara que o eliminara no Intercolegial e a quem imaginara como eterno rival. E que agora era seu par romântico. Exatamente. Mas entre um ponto e outro havia uma longa reta...

Não. Apaga isso.

Entre eles serem rivais e se envolverem de outra forma havia um longo caminho cheio de curvas, pedras, voltas, becos sem saídas, desvios e... a tendência quase patológica de Kagami de exagerar as coisas. Não fora exatamente um desenvolvimento de shoujo manga, mas também não fora tão difícil assim.

Aquele velho clichê de um escravo se envolvendo com o dono, talvez? Taiga se estapeou mentalmente pela comparação. Isso o fez voltar a realidade, e prestar a atenção no quadro negro.

Suas notas tinham sido bem ruins, claro. Por isso estava ali na escola, sábado de manhã para fazer reforço de várias matérias. Não estava sozinho. Mais três ou quatro gatos pingados estavam ali também. E Kuroko, sentado atrás de si.

Para os dois integrantes do time de basquete a recuperação era essencial. Ou estariam fora do Intercolegial do próximo ano, pois teriam aulas de recuperação no horário de funcionamento do clube.

Riko dera um ultimato: ou melhoravam as notas ou o esquadrão de ajuda seria reunido e atacaria muito pior. Kagami não queria passar madrugadas em claro estudando. Então só havia uma solução: levar o reforço muito a sério.

Mas era difícil! Como fazer isso com a mente divagando sobre sua situação com Daiki? E o jogo revanche que faria no dia seguinte? E ter recém conhecido sua sogra, fato que lhe causara uma diminuição significativa na expectativa de vida? Mas Kaoru san era uma senhora muito legal. Parecida com Daiki, para o bem ou para o mal. Dica: nunca tire o colete salva-vidas do peito, porque a família Aomine desconhece o significado de “Cessar Fogo”. Enfim...

As experiências pareciam longe de acabar. Ainda tinha aquela noite que dormira na casa de Daiki. Bem, “dormir” era exagero. No máximo umas cochiladas ocasionais, já que estava em uma posição bem... meio... muito... tipo... resumindo: uma posição em que nunca estivera antes. Inocente, claro. Observando-se certos parâmetros. Nada demais acontecera.

— Kagami kun? Kagami kun?

Taiga ergueu os olhos e fitou Kuroko, parado em pé ao lado de sua carteira. Compreendeu que estivera perdido em pensamentos de novo. O professor já saíra da sala.

— O que foi?

— Não vai almoçar?

— Aa, claro!

Os dois pegaram o bento e saíram da sala. Não havia muitos alunos por ali, apenas os que precisavam fazer algo específico nos clubes ou aulas extras, como era o caso deles. Podiam escolher qualquer lugar para sentar no refeitório deserto. Era um tanto triste, todo aquele silêncio. O ar parecia ainda mais frio, apesar de Seirin ter um bom sistema de aquecimento.

— Kagami kun está muito distraído. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Mais ou menos. Conheci a mãe de Daiki. Ela é bem legal, um pouco assustadora às vezes, mas saí vivo, é o que importa.

Kuroko balançou a cabeça, enquanto fisgava um pedaço de peixe com o hashi.

— Conheceu o pai dele também?

— Não. Ainda não — e nem tinha pressa, na verdade. Seu coração não aguentaria outra ameaça de infarto em tão pouco tempo.

O assunto morreu. Tetsu também parecia distraído e isso chamou a atenção de Taiga. Ele terminou de comer seu almoço e resolveu indagar o que estava acontecendo.

— Tudo bem com você?

Kuroko voltou-lhe aqueles olhos azuis apáticos, que nunca revelavam nada, nem a menor dica do que o rapaz pensava.

— Hn. Resolvi seguir o conselho de Kagami kun.

Isso o fez erguer as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

— Que conselho? — não se lembrava de ter dado nenhum.

— Quando disse que eu devia arriscar mais, sem racionalizar tanto sobre os sentimentos de Satsuki.

— Ah! Sério? — sorriu — Então você e a Momoi estão namorando?

— Resolvi aceitar os sentimentos dela. É o que eu quero fazer agora — mesmo que ainda não tivesse certeza de que por baixo da gratidão houvesse algo mais. Não queria olhar para trás e se arrepender por não tentar.

— Então você gosta dela! Que bom, Kuroko!

— Hoje vai acontecer um Matsuri de inverno em Arakawa. Vou com Satsuki. Por que não vem com Aomine kun também, Kagami kun? Vai ser divertido.

O convite foi bem recebido. Kagami animou-se com a ideia. Normalmente não gostava de ficar zanzando por aí no tempo frio. Mas um festival com os amigos e Daiki era uma ótima pedida!

— Vou convidá-lo — tirou o celular do bolso — Que horas?

— Poderíamos nos encontrar as seis horas em frente a estação.

Kagami balançou a cabeça, empolgadíssimo com o programa. Enviou um e-mail para Aomine –sim, agora ele tinha coragem de fazer isso- perguntando o que ele achava e passando os detalhes do encontro. Então colocou o fone sobre a mesa, talvez o outro respondesse rápido.

— Mas não vou a caráter! — Taiga arrepiou-se todinho por baixo da blusa do uniforme e abrigo extra que vestia. Tinha calafrios apenas de se imaginar vestindo um kimono de inverno. Nunca parecia quente o bastante.

Antes que Kuroko respondesse, o celular de Taiga vibrou em cima da mesa. Era a reposta de Daiki. Um simples “okay” digitado em katakana. Aff.

— Combinado — sorriu mostrando a tela para Kuroko — Será demais!!

Kuroko sorriu diante de tanta animação. Era impossível não se contagiar com a energia que se desprendia do corpo do outro garoto, quase uma aura avermelhada e quente de pura felicidade.

Então o dia acabou para Taiga. Se ele tinha dificuldade de concentração antes, depois de marcar o encontro nada sobrara em sua mente além de fantasias animadas sobre como seria passear com Aomine no Matsuri de inverno.

Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes se estapeou mentalmente. E de nada adiantou, pois a imaginação fértil sempre vencia. Parecia uma garotinha apaixonada! Que horror.

Passou pelo Maji Burger e comprou alguns lanches, não pensava perder tempo cozinhando. Chegou em casa e os deixou na cozinha, antes de ir procurar o que vestir. Fuçava em suas roupas quando algo atraiu seu olhar. Era um kimono de inverno. Nem se lembrava de ter aquilo! Mas era verdade: sua mãe insistira em que se aproximasse o máximo que conseguisse de suas origens. Não que tivesse funcionando, afinal não usara kimono sequer uma vez desde que chegara ao Japão.

Todavia, enquanto segurava o tecido do kimono, a tentação atingiu sua nuca como uma flechada. Sentiu uma vontade irresistível de usar aquilo no Matsuri e decidiu que iria sim a caráter no festival de inverno! Só colocaria algum agasalho extra por baixo, já que não queria nada ventilado naquele frio desgraçado.

Teve tempo de comer seus hambúrgueres e tomar um banho rápido. Colocou os trajes e gostou do resultado. Era marrom bem escuro, com tulipas estilizadas em amarelo bem claro nas mangas e em crescente a partir da barra. Fez um bico, porque só agora prestara atenção nos detalhes. Sua mãe tinha cada ideia...

Quase desistiu, porque não queria parecer arrogante. Por outro lado, podia interpretar como um desejo para o futuro, de sucesso na vida? Enfim... só tinha aquele kimono e estava animado para usar. Então, paciência.

Em pouco tempo estava pronto. Não era vaidoso, mas gostou do resultado. No fim das contas o kimono era perfeito para vestir no inverno, dispensando os dois quilos de agasalhos extra que planejava usar por baixo.

Faltavam dez minutos para as seis horas quando Taiga desceu na estação. Várias outras pessoas trajadas apropriadamente desceram também, com certeza iam para o Matsuri. Achou Kuroko e Momoi fácil. Ela usava kimono branco com estampas de sakura rosas. O cabelo estava preso em uma trança que caia por seu ombro. Segurava uma pequena bolsa de mão. O traje de Kuroko era preto, sem estampas. Que ironia.

— Tai chan! — ela cumprimentou — Você está uma graça!

— Obrigado — ele agradeceu sem jeito, coçando a nuca.

— Kagami kun mudou de ideia? — Tetsu referiu-se a decisão anterior de usar roupas ocidentais.

— Não resisti. Vocês querem ir na frente? Aposto que aquele aho vai se atrasar para variar.

O casal concordou. Momoi acenou antes de ir, caminhando um passo atrás de Kuroko. A alegria da menina era inegável.

Kagami encontrou um canto sossegado e esperou. Na verdade, quase morreu de tédio por quarenta minutos, tempo que Daiki demorou para chegar ali.

— Oe! — Taiga resmungou de mau humor, vendo o outro caminhar em sua direção — Você atrasou! Eu estava quase indo embora.

— Aa. Eu tive uma conversa muito séria essa tarde.

Kagami engoliu em seco, tomado por uma súbita preocupação.

— Com sua mãe? — soou temeroso.

— Não. Com o travesseiro. Dormi a tarde toda e perdi a hora.

— AHO! — o ruivo se inflamou. Aquele cara era um idiota mesmo! Por que gostava tanto dele, no fim das contas?

Ignorando a ofensa Aomine o olhou de cima a baixo, aprovando o que via.

— Você fica bem de kimono — elogiou.

Isso fez a raiva de Taiga desaparecer como neblina ao sol. Ele sorriu enquanto coçava a bochecha.

— Pensei que fosse vir de kimono também — Kagami jogou a frase no ar.

Ao ouvir aquilo Aomine enrugou a testa e enviou um olhar esquisito para o outro. Algo do tipo: “por que eu gosto desse idiota mesmo?”

— Você disse no e-mail que não viria a caráter — acusou ácido.

Kagami levou a mão à cabeça e coçou a nuca, envergonhado. Esquecera completamente daquilo na empolgação ao ver os trajes típicos.

— Suman... — falou sem jeito.

O outro enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou em direção a saída da estação, não dando opção a Taiga, a não ser segui-lo. A noite já caíra por completo, o ar estava frio e... nevava! Provavelmente começara há pouco tempo, pois as ruas tinham pouca neve sobre elas, mas aquilo logo mudaria.

Todos pareciam surpresos, pois olhavam para cima maravilhados. Foi impossível para Kagami não sentir o mesmo. A primeira neve desde que chegara ao Japão! Ele ergueu o rosto e deixou que os flocos gelados caíssem sobre sua pele. Ia abrir a boca para tentar capturá-los com a língua, quando sentiu uma mão segurando na sua, entrelaçando os dedos. Olhou para baixo, surpreso ao ver que Aomine fizera aquilo. O mirou com uma interrogação pairando sobre sua cabeça.

— Daiki...?

— Não fique parado no meio da calçada feito um idiota, Kagami — começou a andar, puxando o ruivo na direção do templo em que seria realizado o Matsuri.

Taiga apenas se deixou levar, incapaz de evitar sorrir. Felicidade define.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coleguinhas! Dois dias! Mais alguém aí já está sentindo falta ou sou só eu?
> 
> Provavelmente não vou mudar a classificação. Se eu fizer isso Tempest sai daquelas indicações de “Procurando algo pra ler” aqui do site. Ahhhh não quero perder a divulgação da história kkkk e sendo bem sincera, meus lemons são TE.RRI.VEIS. Todo o respeito que eu consegui até agora vai desaparecer e vocês irão odiar Tempest. Então... vamos manter assim, classificação +13 mesmo xD
> 
> —------
> 
> Tulipas amarelas = fama
> 
> Kimono de inverno = pesquisei e não achei o nome especifico. A Oniguirii chan super linda está tentando descobrir pra mim, se conseguir eu edito o texto e arrumo. E aviso amanhã.


	27. Dorme lá em casa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 27  
> Three Little Birds – Bob Marley  
> —---------------------------------
> 
> Lemon? Lemon!
> 
> Contagem regressiva: 01 dia para o fim das postagens :O

A alegria de Kagami durou pouco. Tão pouco quanto a neve, que afinal foi apenas uma ameaça. A primeira da estação nunca vinha com força total. E também não pode ficar muito tempo andando de mãos dadas com Daiki. O local estava lotado! Era mais fácil soltar as mãos.

— Nunca vamos achar Kuroko por aqui! — o ruivo resmungou tentando ficar próximo a Daiki — Mandamos uma mensagem?

— Não. Deixa aqueles dois terem o seu momento. Nós teremos o nosso.

Kagami não rebateu. Adorou a decisão.

Caminharam até as barraquinhas de comida. Kagami foi direto ao takoyaki e pediu uma pequena montanha! Aomine não se conformava dele conseguir comer tanto. Riu quando o outro espetou o primeiro do pratinho e abocanhou voraz. Queimou a boca, claro. Os bolinhos estavam quentes.

— Bem feito, Bakagami!

O coitado não respondeu, lançando lhe um olhar rancoroso e lacrimejante.

Ali estava menos lotado, por sorte, assim era mais tranquilo comer. Encontraram até um banco vago! Daiki não resistiu e comprou alguns também, já que o ruivo comia com tanto apetite.

Quando acabaram, Kagami sorriu.

— Chocobanana?! — perguntou e nem esperou resposta. Já foi em direção a barraca comprar o doce. O outro ficou no banco, guardando lugar. Observando desinteressado as pessoas que passavam, a grande maioria metida em kimonos. Todos se divertindo muito com o festival.

Kagami demorou um pouco, voltando com duas bananas no espeto, cobertas com chocolate e confeitos. Estendeu um para Aomine, que aceitou. Mas o rapaz quase engasgou assistindo enquanto o ruivo levava o doce aos lábios. Mal conseguiu disfarçar, embora Taiga nem se desse conta do desconforto hormonal alheio.

— E agora?

— Você não veio aqui só pra comer, veio? — Daiki debochou.

— Claro que não. Mas alguém atrasou quase uma hora. Perdemos a parte das apresentações culturais — rebateu com um bico — Pelo menos não perdemos o Hanabi.

— Acho que não vou ficar pra ver os fogos — ele revelou indiferente, pegando Taiga de surpresa — Pelo horário não dá tempo de chegar em casa. Minha mãe está enchendo o saco porque minhas notas caíram...

Essa última parte devia agradecer ao rapaz sentado ao seu lado, a quem enviou um olhar bem rancoroso, obrigado. Sim, a culpa era de Aomine mesmo, por exigir que ele respondesse os exercícios da escola. Mas como ia adivinhar que o cara era tão ruim nas matérias?!!

— Então dorme lá em casa — o ruivo ofereceu, evitando devolver a mirada.

— Ee?

— Passa a noite lá em casa — repetiu — É mais perto, podemos ver os fogos.

— E fazer “saliências”? — Daiki provocou meio falando a sério, condenado pelo sorriso torto.

— Convite cancelado — cruzou os braços chateado. O outro sempre tinha que importunar e acabar com uma conversa séria?

— Não fica assim, Bakagami. Eu vou pra lá. Só preciso avisar aquela mulher — ficou em pé — Vamos pra um lugar mais calmo.

Tiveram que sair um pouco da parte principal, para que Daiki pudesse falar ao telefone. Ali o som da multidão chegava abafado até eles. Ainda que tivesse algumas pessoas em derredor, em busca de privacidade, foi fácil encontrar um banco vago. Kagami sentou-se e apenas observou Daiki se afastar para o lado, pegando o telefone do bolso e discando pra mãe.

Apoiou as mãos no banco, sorrindo. Não negava que o outro era uma bela visão, com aquele casaco grosso e quente, de material escuro, a calça comprida preta; no rosto a expressão de tédio se alternava com caretas, muito provavelmente por algo que escutava da mãe. Sim, um conjunto complexo e incomum, mas Taiga gostava de tudo. Se apaixonara por tudo.

Então Daiki veio caminhando devagar para perto do ruivo, finalizando a conversa e atraindo-lhe a atenção.

— Ee? Como assim mulher? — franziu as sobrancelhas olhando fixo para Taiga — A intenção é transar até nas paredes...

Kagami ficou estarrecido. Não acreditou que Aomine falara aquilo para a própria mãe! O garoto não conhecia limites?! Como ia encarar Kaoru san agora? E o péssimo caráter de Daiki não terminara com os golpes ao pobre Taiga, pois ainda falou:

— Camisinhas...? Pra que? Não tem perigo nenhum do Bakagami engravidar. E do jeito que ele é fresco aposto que ainda é virg...

Okay. Daiki fora longe demais. Kagami levantou-se do banco mais rápido do que Kuroko enganava mover-se com o Vanishing Drive, tentando tomar o celular das mãos do outro. Porém Daiki já derrotara o ex-companheiro de time. Desviar do ruivo foi fichinha.

— Desgraçado! Eu vou matar você, Daiki!! — ameaçou frustrado por não conseguir pegar o aparelho telefônico.

A resposta de Aomine foi rir e mostrar a tela do celular.

— Eu já tinha desligado, baka! — era tão fácil tirá-lo do sério! Cabeça quente inocente que sempre caia nos seus golpes.

O alívio de Kagami foi tão grande que ele sentou-se no banco sem dizer nada. Estava lívido.

— Oe, claro que eu não ia dizer esse tipo de coisa pra minha mãe, né, Kagami?

— Você é um idiota — ele resmungou — Quase me matou do coração. Acho que eu cheguei a ver a luz...

Daiki riu de novo, sentando-se ao lado dele no banco. Colocou a mão sobre a perna de Taiga e deu um apertão.

— Não posso zoar meu namorado?

A pergunta fez Kagami olhar de lado, um tanto surpreso.

— Namorado?

Antes de responder Aomine ergueu a mão e deslizou as costas dos dedos pela bochecha de Taiga, um gesto cheio de carinho que o ruivo não esperava.

— Gosto de sacanear você, baka. Acho que não vivo mais sem isso...

— Aho — ele resmungou de volta, a raiva desaparecendo de si como se nem tivesse existido, tanto pelo gesto gentil quanto pelas palavras que transbordavam sentimento. Aquele infeliz pegara seu ponto fraco. Tinha um jeito próprio de desarmar Kagami e vergonha nenhuma de abusar disso. Fazer o que? Estava perdido.

— Matsuri? — Daiki perguntou.

— Hn — concordou a contra-gosto.

Retornaram para o aglomerado de pessoas. O número parecia ter aumentado a medida que se aproximava o ponto alto da queima de fogos. Não viram nem sinal de Kuroko ou Satsuki, o que nem surpreendeu.

Quando o primeiro dos fogos de artifício explodiu no céu eles pararam de andar. Kagami segurou na mão de Aomine e apontou a sequência barulhenta de cores e brilho. Sorria maravilhado, sem conseguir desviar os olhos.

Daiki não se importou com nada disso, pois admirava a expressão do namorado, que não podia ser mais bonita. Moveu-se quase sem perceber, passando a mão livre pela nuca do ruivo, daquele jeito que tanto gostava, puxando-o para um beijo, sem se importar se atrairiam olhares ou não. Queria mais que as outras pessoas explodissem exatamente como aqueles fogos no céu.

Taiga arregalou os olhos por um segundo, porém a felicidade era maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele entregou-se ao beijo, ao momento.

E o momento era perfeito.

R&B

— Você quer que eu prepare o ofuro? — Kagami perguntou ao entrar no apartamento — Ou prefere o chuveiro?

— Chuveiro — Daiki optou pelo mais prático. Então sorriu sacana — Ofuro só se você for comigo...

Taiga devolveu o sorriso:

— Quer dormir na cadeira do porteiro?

— Não.

— Então é banho de chuveiro, aho — destruiu a animação do outro sem piedade.

Daiki não respondeu, ainda que o brilho divertido continuasse nos olhos azuis. Depois disso o ruivo foi pegar roupas mais confortáveis para emprestar para o namorado. Namorado, a palavra o deixava um tanto corado. Mas tinha a impressão de que se acostumaria rápido.

Enquanto Aomine tomava banho, arrumou a cama e esticou um edredom. Também levou o aquecedor de ar portátil e o ligou. O sistema de calefação do prédio não era dos melhores.

— Usei sua escova, Kagami — Daiki foi falando ao entrar no quarto de Taiga pela primeira vez, achando fácil o comodo. Instinto talvez? — Você é o Senhor Arrumadinho, hein? — debochou ao ver que o aposento era tão limpo e arrumado quanto o restante da casa. Usava um conjunto de moletom verde musgo. Água pingava dos cabelos curtos que não enxugara direito.

— Aa, tudo bem — fez uma anotação mental de comprar uma escova extra para deixar ali — Fique a vontade, já volto.

O banho que tomou foi bem rápido, apenas para tirar o cansaço e ajudar a relaxar mesmo, facilitar o sono a chegar fácil. Não negava que estava nervoso. Deu uma volta pelo apartamento verificando se tudo estava fechado. Voltou ao quarto e encontrou Daiki já debaixo das cobertas, foleando uma revista de esportes qualquer que Taiga comprava de vez em quando. Ele fechou o periódico e colocou em cima do criado-mudo de madeira.

Em silêncio Kagami acendeu a luz de um dos abajures e apagou a principal do quarto. Então foi deitar-se também, metendo-se sob o edredom. A cama de casal era infinitamente mais confortável do que a de solteiro, óbvio.

Os dois deitaram-se de frente um para o outro, iluminados pela claridade do abajur.

— Vamos tentar? Tenho camisinhas na carteira — Daiki perguntou como quem não quer nada. Taiga não respondeu, apesar de sentir o coração disparar e o rosto corar. O nervosismo era gritante. Mas Aomine nem podia reclamar, pois por baixo da pose confiante, também estava apreensivo — Ou quer ter certeza de ser o cara certo?

Kagami baixou os olhos. Notou um fiozinho de linha solto na blusa moletom de Aomine e moveu a mão para puxá-lo.

— Não o “cara” certo — respondeu evitando contato visual — Mas o “momento” certo...?

Daiki riu baixinho.

— É um fresco mesmo — brincou antes de passar os braços ao redor do ruivo e puxá-lo para mais perto. Podiam não avançar de base, mas aquele era um bom jeito de terminar o dia — Oyasumi.

— Oyasumi — a reposta veio com um suspiro — Amanhã vou chutar o seu traseiro...

— Ee? Tudo bem, pode chutar meu traseiro — devolveu baixinho — Mas eu quero fazer outra coisa com o seu...

— Aho.

— Baka.

Nada mais veio, Kagami adormecera. Daiki o abraçou com um pouco mais de força, antes de fechar os olhos também.

É, realmente um bom jeito de terminar o dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon? #EuMenti
> 
> Mas aposto que teve nego aí que acreditou! Huashuahsuashua e nesse exato momento deve estar amaldiçoando todos os meus ancestrais. No problem. Eu aguento a bronca xD
> 
> Esse Matsuri em Arakawa eu inventei xD
> 
> Coloquei imagens do takoyaki e da chocobanana pra quem não conhece. Colo aqui de novo se passou batido lá em cima:
> 
> Takoyaki: http://migre.me/oNA3n  
> Chocobanana: http://migre.me/oNA5w
> 
>  
> 
> Hanabi – fogos de artifício
> 
> Importante: amanhã vou pra Sampa, encontrar cazamiga e falar muito de viadagem. Por isso estarei off e vou atrasar um pouco pra responder review. Mas segunda-feira respondo sem falta! :D Prometo. Ah, e o capítulo já está agendado, então sem medo que o final vem sem falta :3
> 
> E pela última vez nessa fanfic: Até amanhã!!


	28. Você não vai se livrar de mim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 28  
> Carmina Burana - O Fortuna  
> —-------------------------------
> 
> Contagem regressiva: último dia das postagens!

Kagami abriu os olhos pela manhã e tentou espreguiçar-se. Não conseguiu, algo o prendia e impedia seus movimentos. Depois de um leve princípio de pânico percebeu que era Daiki –seu namorado- que o envolvia com se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia. Wow.

Pensou que deveria aproveitar um pouco mais daquele contato gostoso, mas logo ficou impaciente. O garoto não dava ar de que acordaria tão cedo e Kagami não aguentava ficar apenas deitado sem fazer nada.

Com algum trabalho libertou-se do abraço, finalmente, saindo da cama. E Daiki continuou dormindo feito uma pedra. Antes de sair do quarto parou e deu um olhar para ele, acabou voltando e ajeitando o edredom. Só então saiu de vez.

R&B

Quando Daiki acordou sentiu-se um pouco desorientado. Não reconheceu o teto do quarto, nem a cama grande e confortável de casal. Isso até recuperar um pouco da consciência. Aquele cheiro familiar impregnado nos travesseiros, claro. Passara a noite na casa do namorado. Pela primeira vez.

Espreguiçou-se todo, tentando espantar a letargia. Estava bom ficar ali, embolado no edredom relaxando, por isso rolou um pouco de um lado para o outro, caindo em rápidas cochiladas antes de reunir toda a coragem de sair da cama. O despertador sobre o criado-mudo indicava mais de dez horas da manhã. Estava na rotina dos finais de semana, apesar da mudança temporária de residência.

Retirou-se do quarto silencioso e passou pelo banheiro. Quando saiu de lá estava renovado e pronto para o novo dia, sem nenhum resquício de sono.

Encontrou Taiga deitado no sofá, lendo um livro de História Japonesa.

— Ohayou, Baka — deu a volta no móvel e obrigou Kagami a erguer o tronco, para que pudesse sentar-se e o ruivo deitar-se em suas pernas — Estudando? Sérião?

— Ohayou — respondeu sem desviar os olhos da página — Sérião. Se eu reprovar em alguma matéria adeus time de basquete ano que vem...

— Quem mandou ser um relaxado?

— Falou o aluno modelo — rebateu de mau humor.

Aomine sorriu torto. Então puxou o livro, tirando-o das mãos de Kagami.

— OE!

— Você tem que dar atenção para o seu namorado. Os domingos são todos meus.

O ruivo fez uma careta antes de sentar-se no sofá.

— Claro, Aomine sama. Não se esqueça que hoje é a minha revanche e suas ordens nunca mais serão obedecidas. Sua folga acabou.

— Ee? Você ta bem confiante, Bakagami. Não fica tristinho quando eu esfregar a sua cara na quadra.

Taiga riu e, tomando a iniciativa pela primeira vez desde que começaram o relacionamento, inclinou-se para beijar Daiki. Um simples roçar de lábios, que se tornou mais intenso e íntimo quando Aomine enrolou os dedos nos fios de cabelo de sua nuca e o puxou com força. Não queria mais saber de beijinhos castos.

R&B

— Sua mãe me disse que Teriyaki Burger é o seu preferido — Kagami falou colocando uma grande bandeja sobre a mesa — Então procurei a receita na Internet e tentei fazer.

Aomine pegou um deles, quentinho e apetitoso, e deu uma generosa mordida. Arregalou os olhos porque estava uma delícia.

— Bom! — disse depois de engolir, olhando guloso para os demais — Nunca vou deixar você vencer o jogo hoje. Vai ter que cozinhar pra mim pra sempre.

Taiga inflou de orgulho. Adorava cozinhar e que elogiassem a comida que preparava. Serviu-se de um copo de Bepsi e encheu outro para o namorado. Também pegou um Teriyaki Burguer e provou. Não estava tão ruim.

Era por volta de meio-dia, o fim da manhã passara entre beijos, estudo e vídeo-game. Provocações, piadinhas e certo ruivo perdendo a cabeça algumas vezes, para maior diversão de Daiki. Agora estavam na cozinha, com R.E.M. tocando na sala (e Aomine nem reclamou da ‘música de viado’) enquanto comiam o lanche que Taiga prepara.

— Ficou bom mesmo — o ruivo concordou depois de engolir a primeira mordida — Vou incluir no cardápio mais vezes.

— E o seu preferido?

— Ee...? Você vai cozinhar pra mim, Ahomine sama?

— Nem fodendo, Bakagami — alcançou o segundo lanche — Vou pedir pra minha mãe.

Isso fez o ruivo girar os olhos. Refletiu um pouco enquanto mastigava.

— Gosto de hambúrguer, curry. Gyoza!

— Você é tão simples, Kagami.

— Não diga como se fosse uma ofensa, aho! E você é um complicado de merda! — atacou outro Teriyaki Burger, furiosamente — Pensa que é fácil te aguentar?!

— Hum... é muito difícil me aguentar? — perguntou com interesse exagerado.

Aquilo deixou Taiga desconfiado. Ele estreitou os olhos temendo que o outro cancelasse a revanche ou algo assim.

— Nem tanto — desconversou — Eu faço o sacrifício, aho.

Daiki não refutou. Se permitiu tão somente admirá-lo, com as bochechas infladas, mastigando como se pudesse derrotar todos os rivais de Seirin daquele modo. Sendo o casal tão incomum, tal silêncio confortável não podia durar muito.

— Sobremesa agora, escravo? — a pergunta veio depois que Aomine bebeu o restinho do refrigerante.

— Hn? — paralisou-se um segundo depois de dar uma generosa mordida no lanche que tinha nas mãos. Respondeu de boca cheia, pra variar — Acho que deve ter alguma coisa. Olha na geladeira.

— Ee? Na geladeira? Mas eu queria comer você na sobremesa... — insinuou exibindo um sorrisinho de lado.

Kagami se engasgou com o Teriyaki Burger.

R&B

Quem seria louco de sair de casa em um final de domingo tão gelado e perfeito para ficar no aconchego das cobertas? Dois viciados em basquete, claro. Ou melhor, dois rapazes decididos a acertar as contas em um Jogo de Honra.

E ali estavam eles, parados no meio da quadra comunitária, se aquecendo para a competição um-contra-um.

Kagami mal podia conter a empolgação. Estava feliz pela chance de provar que podia vencer Aomine e restaurar sua liberdade. Mas não reclamava: perder no passado trouxera dor de cabeça a princípio. E um prêmio que não esperava, certo moreno delícia sedução que alongava o corpo ao seu lado.

O ruivo se estapeou mentalmente. “Delícia sedução”? Que porra de pensamento ridículo!

— Pronto, escravo? — Daiki se posicionou a frente do garrafão, preparado para defender a cesta a qualquer custo.

Taiga sorriu. Começou a quicar a bola com a mão direita e a caminhar. A vitória seria sua. Carregava todos os trunfos. Moveu o corpo para a direita, Daiki reconheceu a finta e a cortou. Isso não o desanimou, pelo contrario. Insistiu em investir pela direita, fake. Daiki podia ler aquilo e o impediu fácil, o sorriso convencido debochando de Kagami.

O ruivo andou para trás, sem desviar os olhos de Daiki, que compreendeu o que o namorado pretendia fazer. O provocou com um erguer de sobrancelhas, duvidando que conseguisse marcar a cesta. Tal provocação era tudo que Taiga precisava. Ele avançou rápido, sem hesitar. Saltou alto, um de seus saltos monstro, passando a bola por baixo da perna e enterrando-a com uma mão. Ponto convertido.

Caiu meio inclinado para frente, mas recuperou-se rápido e encarou Daiki com aquele sorriso enorme, que deixava em evidência o canino saliente. Ergueu o dedo indicador.

— Um de três, Aho — a satisfação por dominar o arremesso transbordava por todos os seus poros. Nem precisara que Daiki o ensinasse!

Aomine balançou a cabeça. Era um competitivo de merda mesmo, seu namorado. Não é que conseguira dominar a enterrada tão difícil? Competitivo, teimoso, dedicado, perseverante... como não amar?

— Ee...? — ele avançou até parar muito perto de Kagami — Mesmo que vença hoje não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, Bakagami.

O ruivo inclinou-se um pouco e sussurrou ao ouvido de Daiki:

— Já ouviu falar de vingança, Ahomine? Não quero me livrar de você. Vou vencer e te desafiar. Então você será meu escravo e terá que fazer as minhas vontades.

Afastou-se quicando a bola e tomando espaço. Daiki sorriu balançando a cabeça, os olhos presos em cada movimento do outro. Então, como não amar?

— Você sonha alto, Kagami.

O ruivo avançou de novo. Conseguiu passar por Aomine apenas para ter sua cintura envolvida por dois braços fortes que o trouxeram para mais perto, de encontro a um corpo acolhedor. A bola escapou, rolando para longe. Mas não importou. Kagami girou no abraço e no segundo seguinte estavam se beijando, no meio da quadra fria e deserta, momentaneamente esquecidos do mundo em derredor, como os dois idiotas que eram.

Quem os visse em tal estado de abandono, perdidos no beijo de cinema, jamais adivinharia como o começo do relacionamento fora exotico e inusitado.

Mas, é como dizem por aí. Depois da tempestade o que vem é a bonança.

 

****

**Epilogo**

Kagami comprou a quantidade de sempre de hambúrgueres e foi para a sua mesa preferida no Maji Burger. Deu uma mordida no primeiro e mastigou sem vontade alguma, desanimado.

— Perdeu o jogo, Kagami kun?

A pergunta fez Taiga engasgar com o lanche. Olhou para Kuroko.

— Tem que parar com isso! Ainda vai matar um.

— Não faço de propósito. Você não respondeu, Kagami kun. Passou a manhã toda desanimado...

O ruivo fez um gesto de mão.

— Não. Eu ganhei, sou um escravo alforriado agora. Livre. Mas...

— Mas...?

— Desafiei Daiki para outro jogo de honra... e perdi, merda.

Kuroko deu um gole no Milk Shake.

— Quantos jogos tem que vencer?

— Vinte e três — respondeu com a expressão de quem sabe que é um idiota ferrado.

Tetsu quase engasgou. Quase. Ao invés disso uma nova dúvida apareceu em sua mente.

— E o que Kagami kun perdeu?

Um vermelhão subiu rápido pelo pescoço de Taiga, deixando toda sua face mais vermelha que os cabelos. As orelhas pareciam em chamas. Ele não respondeu à pergunta e Kuroko achou melhor não insistir. Certas coisas era melhor nem saber!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente.... gennnnte.... geeeeeennnnnnnte
> 
> Que loucura! Tinha um milhão de coisas pra dizer, mas esqueci xD Fevereiro foi um longo e cansativo mês, mas eu me diverti muito escrevendo isso daqui, lendo os reviews, digitando os capitulos! Me senti como um pinto no lixo (haha)
> 
> Mas todos sobrevivemos, não é? O final ficou fraquinho? Admito que sim. Não me julgue. Eu só não estava mais dando conta de pensar nessa fanfic XD Agora quero correr para o quintal e dançar cantando LET IT GO!! LET IT GOOOOOO!
> 
> Só digo mais uma coisa: foi uma honra dividir essa jornada com vocês. Com os leitores que deixaram sua marquinha em cada capitulo. Com os corajosos que se juntaram no decorrer do caminho e com você, que só vai ler depois que tudo for finalizado. Admiro sua coragem de chegar aqui. Escrever Tempest foi fácil, mas ler essa palhaçada aí... precisa de coragem, né? XD
> 
> Estou enrolando com a despedida. E eu odeio despedidas.... são tão tristes! Espero esbarrar com vocês nos caminhos da vida, em uma outra AoKaga ou outro fandom que venhamos a ter em comum.
> 
> Acho que é isso.
> 
> Beijo de chocolate no fundo do coração e obrigada pela companhia!
> 
> E que venham outros desafios :D

**Author's Note:**

> Gente!! Olá! Entrar em um novo fandom é sempre um desafio, não? Mas entrar em um novo fandom cumprindo um desafio é emocionante! Por isso, eis me aqui.
> 
> Vou tentar fazer os 28 dias com capítulos dessa fanfic. Sacanear o Kagami vai ser a alegria de viver do Aomine. E já aviso: vou tentar fazer um Aomine bem filho da puta aqui. Hohoho, se conseguirei é outros quinhentos.
> 
> Não serão capítulos longos. A proposta do desafio é postar um capitulo por dia durante o mês de fevereiro. Se forem grandes demais eu não dou conta! E o texto tem erros, muitos erros, erros absurdos e gritantes. Juro que revisei, mas o desafio é loucura demais e tempo de menos. Então já peço perdão por isso antecipadamente. As vezes o corretor do Word me trolla.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
